You'll Be In My Heart
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Kagome has been Kidnapped and it is up to her children and their old friends to bring her back. The only problem is no one knows for sure if she really was kidnapped or who took her for that matter. Sequel to KAH.
1. Prologue

**You'll Be In My Heart **

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha. That privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not some lowly wannabe like me. **

**A/N: And now the moment you have all be waiting for! At least that's what I like to think. I wasn't planning on doing a prologue but after thinking I decided it might help clarify some things for all you cool people out there. So here it is! I know it's quite short and I'm sorry, but I promise you this will probably be my shortest chapter. (At least for THIS story… But I probably shouldn't promise something like this cuz knowing me, it'll be a lie.) **

**And Also, I'm not sure if I like the title for this story, so if any of you have better ideas, please send them to me in a review. It would be much appreciated. Thank you guys so much! **

**XXX**

She woke with a start, suddenly afraid. But afraid of what? Naraku had long since been defeated and she and her family had long since given up the belief that he would ever return. At least, not since Kanna's mirror mysteriously shattered over a decade ago, that is. Then they had feared the evil half demon had returned. But after so long and no signs, they believed the mirror had just gotten old and shattered. The peace remained, just as it should be. Life continued, and until this moment she had forgotten all about Naraku.

So what was this new, yet oddly familiar fear that now blanketed her petite form? Why was her feeling of security suddenly crushed and seemingly so far away? Why now of all times? The answer, she knew, would not be found by simply sitting there.

But still, she had this odd feeling…

Something was outside, waiting for her, calling for her. And the only way to find out what that something was would be to go and investigate. It was the only way for her to feel the security she had once felt only the day before. It was the only way for her to be able to go back to sleep. Otherwise, she knew, it would be a _long, _sleepless night, something she could not afford to have.

She shot a long glance to her mate, oblivious to her worry. He was still slumbering beside her, deeply. Obviously she was the only one that sensed something amiss. Which was fine by her, he tended to act brash and not think things through. How many times had he almost gotten himself killed? If she were to tell him she felt something was off, he'd be outside in a flash, sword drawn to fight off any evil that may be lurking in the darkness.

Yes, it was better that she sort this out herself and not worry him unnecessarily. And anyways, it was all probably just her imagination running wild like usual. Nothing to get him all riled up about. He'd probably just get upset she woke him up so early in the morning anyway.

That decided, she quietly dressed and left the security of her hut. The night was cool and refreshing. A night owl hooted somewhere far off. She was beginning to think her fear was just her mind playing tricks on her, a childish fright. But still, she had to be sure and scanned the darkness before her. At first she saw nothing. It took her eyes a few second to adjust to the blackness once they did she saw she saw a dark silhouette standing a few feet from her. It appeared to be a man, she surmised, by his height.

"Who's there?" She called, trying to hide the fear from her voice. _'Who would be out at this hour of the night? Maybe a bandit?' _

"Kukukuku," A familiar voice she hoped never to hear again chuckled, "Tsk Tsk, Kagome! I'm hurt! Have you already forgotten me?" The owner of the voice feigned hurt as he stepped forward so the moonlight cascaded down on him, revealing his identity. "Have you been fooled by this false peace for all these years? Surely time has not erased your memory of me?"

Kagome gasped as her suspicions were confirmed. No… It can't be! It's impossible! He's… not alive!

"It's me, your good friend, Naraku. I'm sure you must remember me now?" He chuckled again, the same evil gleam in his cold eyes. He seemed to be the same as he was before. Cold. Cunning. Evil.

"H-how are you still alive? How did you come back to life?" Kagome stuttered. Actually having tangible evidence that Naraku was in fact among the living once again had unnerved her. Who revived him? Who would be so stupid as to do such a stupid thing? Where they nuts? After all the time and energy she had take to put him away, to destroy him, some moron had gone and revived him! This was all too cruel! She did not deserve this! Why couldn't she just live the rest of her life in peace and let the next generation of heroes take over? Why did fate have to be so cruel? And why did she have so many damn questions?

"Kukuku! Have you forgotten who you're speaking to, Kagome? I'm Naraku! I could never be destroyed that easily!" He informed her arrogantly.

"What are you saying? That we never killed you?" Kagome asked incredulously. She watched him die! She was there! Unless… the mirror didn't kill him…. No! Impossible! He was lying. Maybe this wasn't even Naraku! Yeah! It was all in her imagination playing tricks on her! She was asleep and sound, inside the safety of her hut. This was all a dream. She closed her eyes, praying that when she opened them she would see Inuyasha sleeping next to her and not Naraku standing before her.

One, two three. Here eyes opened. Naraku was still there a smug smirk on his face.

"You are right, young miko, the mirror did not kill me. Maybe you are smarter than I originally gave you credit for." Naraku took a step forward shortening the distance between them. "I was sucked inside that mirror but it didn't kill me like you had hoped. Merely kept me trapped inside its rolling mists until I found a way to free myself. Quite a suffocating place, really." The half demon reflected. "But still, it allowed me to slowly regain my strength until I finally broke free. And here I am!" He spread his arms triumphantly. "In the outside world, ready to exact my revenge."

"The mirror…" Kagome trailed off realizing her first mistake in shrugging that incident off.

"Yes, that day, just over a decade ago, when Kanna's mirror mysteriously shattered. Kukukuku! That should have been your first clue! But you were too caught up in your _'family'_ and easily swayed by the feeling of serenity and peace to realize, that I, the Great Naraku, had been freed!" His cold eyes bore deeply into hers. "That I had escaped…." He whispered, tracing his hand down her jaw line.

"I'll admit. That was a mistake." Kagome swatted his cold hand away and slowly began backing up. She didn't like this at all, didn't like it one bit. She hated the feeling of his skin touching hers. "But it'll never happen again." She spat. _'Where is Inuyasha? Why isn't he waking up! Can't he sense something's not right!'_ Inside Kagome was panicking, but she tried her hardest not to show it. That would only give Naraku the upper advantage; he couldn't know she was afraid for not only her life, but that of her family as well. If anything else, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of tasting her fear.

"Oh! Kukukuku! Over confident are we now?" His hand shot out grabbing her wrist, stealing her chance of escape. She was trapped and boy did she not like it. "Where do you think you're going?" He grinned evilly. "I hate to break it to you **_Miko-sama_**," He said with malice, his teeth clenched, "but you aren't going anywhere."

"What do you want from me?" Kagome whispered, afraid to raise her voice, as if that would set him off.

"Revenge." Naraku's eyes traveled over Kagome's shoulder to the hut behind her, where her family was currently safe, away from the harm. Kagome instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No! Leave them alone! Don't hurt them!" She screamed. "Please!" She knew pleading with him was useless but she had to at least try. Where was Inuyasha? Didn't he know she was in danger? Didn't he know their family was in danger?

"I won't." He grinned, his gaze returning to hers. "At least not yet." With a jerk of his wrist he pulled Kagome into his arms and disappeared, taking a helpless and terrified Kagome with him.

**XXX**

**Prologue is done! Yay! Lol. I know it's kinda short but the actual chapters are much longer, I assure you! I really hope you like it so far! It's really different from _Kagome a Hanyou_. I know it doesn't seem like that yet, but you will see what I mean when you read the first chapter. I'm really insecure about whether you readers really like it or not. So please Review! And be nice! I don't know when I will update next, so be patient. Thank you! **

**And I'm also working on revising Kagome a Hanyou, because I'm unsatisfied with the way it turned out. I have the first chapter done, and still have to revise the next few before I can post it. **

**And I know I haven't update my other stories in far too long, but maybe your reviews with encourage me to move along and get those chapters finished! Review! ---remember if you have any better ideas for a title for this story offer them in your review! Please! **

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	2. Destiny

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter one: Destiny**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone! Here it is! The sequel to _Kagome a Hanyou!_ I really hope you like it because this is going to be a little different than anything I have ever written before! I'm not sure any of you will actually like it. So please review! I spent a lot of time writing this. I probably shouldn't have started it until I finished _Kagome a Hanyou_ but once I get an idea into my head I have to get it out before I forget it! So, here it is! The story you have all been waiting for! At least the story I have been waiting and waiting so long to post! It kind of picks up where I left off with _Kagome a Hanyou_ in a way, but not. When you read it I think you will understand what I mean. **

**If you are new readers and haven't read _Kagome a Hanyou _I urge you to, so please go check it out! But you don't have to. I don't think you have to read that one to understand this story. I'm not totally sure about that though… things could change! **

**Special thanks to those who read and reviewed _Kagome a Hanyou_: AnimeKage, CandyGirlKagome, pixie-love, Inulvr89, juusan'ya, mary, halfdemonTyson, inuyasha1818, articfire69, I dont bite unless you touch my doggy-ears, Inuyasha7777777kit, Neckroz209, ****Mystery-wr1ter, ****Purefire16**

**And Special Thanks to those who reviewed this story: ****halfdemonTyson, Naomi-Yuko, inuyasha1818, Purefire16, Mystery-wr1ter, juusan'ya, Inuyasha05, ), Animagurl, Paprika012345, InuyashasGurly, Catbuddy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Where Naraku took her, was unknown to Kagome. But somewhere along the way she had passed into unconsciousness, and when she awoke, she found herself alone in a dark room. Naraku was no where to be see but she could still feel his dark aura drifting nearby. She sat up and felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. Still, she ignored the messages her body was trying to tell her and sat up, leaning her head against the cool surface of the wall. _

"_Ngh.." She groaned. She could feel a sever headache coming on. **'Things are just getting better and better'**, she thought sarcastically as she regained her breath. Where had Naraku taken her? And what was he planning? And more urgently, how long had she been unconscious? She looked around the room and was stunned to find no windows to tell her whether it was night or day. And more importantly, no windows to escape from. _

_Of course, she should have known. Naraku wasn't stupid. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he had put some spells around the room to keep her from escaping. Naraku had lost to them once, and Kagome knew this time he would not be so easy to defeat. Not that he had been easy to destroy the first time around, just that this time he would be even harder. _

_Still, if Kagome had any chance of escaping and alerting her family or someone of her predicament, she had to at least try to get away. With great effort she rose to her feet, once again feeling sharp pains stab her body. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome jumped, causing another explosion pain to wrack her small form. Her eyes searched for the owner of the voice, only to find a familiar face staring blankly back at her. _

"_Kanna?" Kagome choked on her words. "Is that really you?" _

"_You should conserve your energy." Kanna ignored Kagome's question and continued on. "There is no way you can escape from here. Naraku has made sure of that." _

_Trusting Kanna, Kagome sat back down. And besides, Kagome was too tired and week to try to escape just yet. "What happened, Kanna? How are you back working for Naraku?" Kagome asked. _

"_It's a long story." Kanna said, showing more emotion than she had since her return to Naraku. _

"_I've got all the time in the world." Kagome muttered once again letting her eyes roam around the room. "I won't be going anywhere any time soon." _

_Kanna nodded and began to tell Kagome how Naraku had called to her until she could finally stand it no longer, and returned to serve him. And how for the past few years she has been working for him and doing all he asks while he regained his power. She told Kagome how powerless she felt as she watched him gain his strength and talk of nothing but his revenge on those who tried to destroy home once before. _

**XXX**

**_I_** am Ichiro. And as my name states I am the first and only son of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho. Yes, they are my parents and they raised me well. My childhood was filled with generosity and never ending love. My parents gave up everything for me and my sister. We were their priority, even above themselves.

We were a close knit family and always cheered one another up when we one of us was feeling under the weather. We did everything together. My parents instilled in me that family is everything. "Your family is there to support you in everything you do, never forget that." And we, as a family, were there for each other. Always.

But now as I stand here looking down over the cliff's edge I am currently standing on, I begin to wonder if I was too selfish. If I took what they gave me for granted. If I was too selfish to rightly except the gifts they had given me as a child. In my mind's eye I replay everything they had done for me and I instantly know the answer: Yes. I hate to say it but I did. I always expected them to be there for me and never showed them how thankful I was. I never showed them how much I really appreciated everything they had done for me. I should have thanked them more, showed them how much I loved them more. But I did not. I did not give them the gratitude they so deserved. If I had known this would happen…if I had any idea…maybe I would have done things differently.

I look to my left and see my father. I see how distraught he is now. She was everything to him. He is nothing without her. Absolutely nothing. Since that faithful day… My father has not been the same person. He is no longer my father but a man--no Hanyou searching for his loved one. I know that if I do not do something soon he may even go insane. I have to help him. I have to get her back. For his sake, and my sisters, and lastly mine.

I have this one memory that since two days ago, has not failed to leave my thoughts. Not even for a second. It was the first day I experienced hate. Hate for myself and the hate of other people solely because of my origins. Hanyou they called me. Pathetic half-breed. Monster. Freak. Hurt, I fled as fast as my legs could carry me. I fled into the open arms of the only person I knew could save me, my mother. With me held tightly in her arms she comforted me with tears of her own. I remember her holding me close as she rocked me back and forth and I told her what had brought me to tears. I think it broke her heart to see me this way. Maybe even she felt she was partly to blame for not protecting me as she thought should have. But in my heart I know there was nothing she could have done. There was nothing she could have done to stop this from happening to me. No matter how much she wanted to.

**Xxx**

_A small group of children were playing happily in the village. They took turns passing the ball back and forth, laughing and giggling the whole time. Only one child seemed different from the rest, but the children didn't seem to notice or care. All seemed to be going fine until the children's parents showed up. When they saw the child who was different, their faces clouded over with anger and a small amount of fear. _

_They called their children to them and glared at the different child. With pointing fingers they said to their children, "Never are you to play with a beast like this! He is dirty! Stay away from this unwanted and foul creature! He could turn against you at any second," they said with no hint of remorse in their voices. "He could kill you at any moment. His kind is a tricky and treacherous kind", they said. _

_The child's white ears drooped at this and a tear slid down his cheek. The human children didn't understand what was wrong. But they couldn't disobey their parents! And yet, they also didn't understand what was so bad about this child with white hair and ears. Yes, he looked different. But he was fun to play with just like any other kid! So what was it that made him so bad? Why was it that they were never to play with him again? He didn't seem like a bad person. In fact, he seemed normal and really nice. Even more nice than the other village kids. How could he be someone bad? These are the questions they asked themselves and knew they would never get the answers to. _

_It was then that the parents turned their attention back to the child that was obviously not human. They looked at him with unshed anger. Anger they were about to unleash on that undeserving boy. He only wanted to play, he only wanted friends._

"_Get out of here and don't come back you pathetic HANYOU!" They screamed. "And leave our kids ALONE! GO! We never want to see you here again! You FREAK! MONSTER! Go! Get out of here! You horrid beast! We never want to see you near our children again! Shoo!" The parents advanced towards the young demon. _

_The child, unsure of what wrong he had done, turned tail and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, frightened and seeking comfort from the one person he knew would give it to him. _

**Xxx**

"_Momma!" The young boy cried. "Momma!" He appeared to be no older than four years. _

_The dark haired woman dropped the basket of clothes she carried and turned to her son. The pain in his voice sends tremors through her body. Her eyes meet his own tear filled ones and she knows immediately what has happened. Heart broken, her own eyes fill with tears. "Ichiro," She whispers as he runs into her open arms. "It's okay. Tell Mommy exactly what happened."_

"_I was playing with the village kids." He sniffled "We were having so much fun, Mamma! And then these adults came and they called me these mean and hurtful names and told me to go away and to never play with their kids again! Momma it hurt so much! I didn't know what to do! Mamma, why did they do that? Why were they so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad? Am I really a horrid beast? What's a hanyou? Am I really a freak like they said I was?" He asks looking deep into her chocolate eyes with his golden ones, searching for some sort of comfort that may be hidden deep inside. _

_His eyes… they remind her so much of his father, it's uncanny. _

"_Shh. Its okay my little Ichiro. Everything will be all right. I'm here for you." She sits down with her son cradled in her arms and rocks him back and forth. Gently, she runs her fingers through his hair, ruffling his white, satin locks. His beautiful white hair, a gift from none other than his father. When she is finally able to answer him her voice is soft, barely above a whisper. "You did nothing wrong my sweet boy. Nothing." He sighs deeply and his tears finally begin lessen. "And I never want you to ever think yourself lower than anyone else. You are not a horrid beast, you are not a freak! You are my loving son that is different from others. But that does not mean you are lower than them. You are just as good, if not better than they. And I hope to see the day when you are not treated so." She whispers into his hair. _

_To sooth him she began so sing, her voice carrying high into unsettling the wind, until it is not only her son that is listening to her words, but the birds and creatures of the forest. _

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_The boy looks up into his mother's eyes and listens to her sweet melody. She has sung this song to him since he could remember. But he never really listened to the words until now. This was his lullaby, the song that lulled him to sleep every night. _

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_Gently, she wipes a stray tear making its way down her son's cheek. He leans into her hand savoring her warm touch._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all _

_She softly touches his little white ears a top his head and he nestles into her arms. His crying has lessened and he is finally able to relax. _

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know _

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

_Her song ends and she hugs him one more time before setting him on his feet and with difficulty gets to her feet herself. "Are you better now?" She asks tenderly, rubbing one of his ears._

_He nods and sniffles one last time. _

"_Good. Now go find Daddy and tell him that Mommy needs his help carrying this heavy laundry basket." He nods again and turns to leave. "And Ichiro? Just remember I will always be here for you no matter what happens. **You** will always be in my heart."_

_The boy smiles and runs to fetch his father. His mother then turns to gather the clothes that had carelessly fallen out of the basket she has dropped. But as she turns she sees the human children starting back at her uncertainly. She smiles and they smile back. _

'_Maybe I shall get to see the day when we are not treated like beasts sooner than I had expected.' _

_**Xxx**_

I do not hate the people that treated me this way. Maybe I did back then but I don't now. I know it was the way they were raised or past experiences they may have had that made them feel the way they did. This is one thing I understand. Days later the children that had been told I was a horrid beast and to leave me alone snuck away to play with me. It made me feel better to know they did not hate me for who I was. But I was bothered to know I would never be allowed to play with them like before. We were always sneaking around; making sure no one saw us. That's what bothered me the most. To this day those children and I are still close friends.

I can still hear my mother's voice like it was yesterday. Whispering in my ear, calming me, her warm arms encircling my small frame...

I am no longer that young child but now, a man or hanyou, depending on how you look at it of 18 years. I am not that child I was back then and _still_ the sound of her voice calms and comforts me. There was so much love in her words that day. It's like she has this magic pull over me. Maybe that's what they call a mother's love. Whatever it is, it's something I will never forget.

I keep replaying the memory in my mind over and over again. It's like a mantra. It will not go away no matter how much I wish it to. My mother was pregnant with my little sister, Minako, then. And after that day I vowed I would protect my unborn sister or brother from the hurt I received that day. I vowed not to let them go through the hurt I experienced. And I stayed true to that promise although I was not able to totally protect her from all of it. I couldn't be there with her all the time but when I was, no harm ever came to her.

I look back to my father once more. He seems even more distraught than before, if that's even possible. He has left the branches of the tree and is now pacing at its base. And that's when I realize something. My mother is the glue that kept him together. If he does not have her he falls apart. He is like a lost boy and this causes my determination to find my mother to grow and strengthen. I **_need _**to find her. No longer is it a desire, but a physical need. Her warm presence is gone from this place, without her here there is no reason for me to stay. For any of us to stay. That is even more of a reason for me to find her.

My sister has no knowledge of our Mother's disappearance and neither do my Uncle Sota and Grandmother. I know I have to tell them and soon. Right now Minako is in the modern time our mother is from, tracing her own path in this world. It hurt my mother so much to let her go. But she knew she had to let her daughter chose a path for her own life. She had to let her learn and find a place for herself in this world, just as my mother did so many years ago.

I walk over to my father. He stops his pacing and turns to me his golden eyes wide with worry. It seems as if he has aged so much in these past two days. More than he has in the years of my childhood. He can not take this, being separated from her for much longer. Before he can say anything I speak.

"Father I am going to go and tell Minako and Uncle Sota and Grandma what has happened. They have a right to know." He nods and I continue. "Will you be okay until I get back?" I know he cannot leave this time right now. He's not in the right mental state. And most likely he wants to stay here just in case she returns so he can be here to hold her, as unlikely as that is. But I cannot tell him this; it would only hurt him more.

He nods again. "Be safe." His words come out hoarse and hollow as if he has not spoken in ages when really it has only been a couple days.

I turn to leave and return to my thoughts. My mother just suddenly disappeared only two nights ago. No one knows what happened to her. Whether she left of her own accordance or if she was taken against her will. We don't even know if she is even alive right now. We can only hope. I think—here I am again getting ahead of myself. Let me slow things down a bit and go back. Back in time just a few years, to where I and my sister Minako are just pups.

**XXX**

"Ichiro! Look! It's aunty Kanna and Aunty Kagura!" Little Minako shouts and points to the sky. She's so excited she begins to jump up and down animatedly points her finger towards them.

Ichiro stops his play and looks up. And sure enough he sees them. Two women are floating towards them on one oversized feather. But something is wrong. This unexpected visit is not a happy one. His senses tell him something is wrong.. He looks to his sister to see if she notices anything strange or off center. But it seems she does not and excitedly runs up to them as they land.

"Hi Aunty Kanna! Hi Aunty Kagura!" She calls excitedly waving her arms and jumping up and down.

"Hello Minako! My, have you gotten big!" Kagura chirps, barely managing a weak smile. "How old are you now?"

"3!" She says proudly holding up three fingers. "And Ichiro is 7!"

"Wow! You two sure have grown since I last saw you!" Kagura pats Minako head. "Do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Minako nods. "Yep! They are inside the hut!" She points to a hut just on the edge of the forest. "But be careful they told us not to disturb them!" Minako giggles playfully covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you so much for your help little one! Now you two stay here and play nicely!" She leaves with Kanna following behind her. As they walk by Ichiro, he notices Kanna is hiding something in her hands. She doesn't look at him as she passes but tightens her hold on object in her arms. He knows this is not a gift to his parents, but something terrible. The two women enter the hut leaving the children alone.

Something inside Ichiro begins to stir that can only be described as an unmistakable urge to find out what's going on. What is the purpose of this visit? And as always his curiosity gets the best of him. He just can't get rid of this nagging feeling at the back of his young mind.

"Come on!" Ichiro motions to his sister. If he's going to do this it's not going to be alone. He begins to creep up to the hut, hoping Minako is following him. With a quick glace behind he sees that she is. "Shhh!" he whispers as he sits down against the outside wall of the family hut. "Be really quiet!" Minako nods her head enthusiastically and grins. She doesn't understand what's going on but loves this new game.

"What are we doing?" Minako whispers a little too loudly.

Afraid they may have been heard, Ichiro clenches his teeth, "Quiet!" He clamps a hand over his sister's mouth, hoping no one has heard her.

He stiffens and when nothing happens he releases his sister. It is only then that he turns his attention to what's going on inside the hut.

"What do you think this means?" He heard his mother ask. There was something strange in her voice. Something he had never heard there before. Was it fear?

"We have no idea." Kagura's voice said with a rare hint of uncertainty.

"Do you think…?" Inuyasha trailed off not daring to finish the thought. "It couldn't be could it? We defeated him. Long ago. We were sure of that. Right?"

Defeated him? Defeated who?

"Maybe. We can't be sure. He could have esc…" Kagura's voice choked, she was unable to say more.

'_What are they talking about?' _Ichiro wondered. _'Who are they talking about?' _

"So how did this happen?" Kagome asked her voice strong and commanding. There was no hint of the fear Ichiro thought he heard in her voice a few minutes ago.

"I don't know. It just cracked and broke!" Kanna's voice was high pitched with worry. "I heard it crack and the next thing I knew the mirror is in shards are all on the ground!" She finished lamely. "I was so scared but I knew we had to come to you immediately!"

For a few minutes they remained silent before Kagome spoke again. "Well, there is nothing we can really do now. We don't know if _'He'_ was the cause of the mirror suddenly breaking or not. Or if he is even still alive. I mean, it has been a long time. For all we know he could have died in there and the mirror breaking could be a sign of its old age. We could be worrying ourselves over nothing. Let's try to move on and if something comes of this we'll deal with it then."

Ichiro smiled. His mother was always so wise and knew exactly what to say at times like these. But the sudden movement of feet and clothing startled him from his thoughts. Ichiro and his sister panicked and tried to run but they were too late. They had been caught.

Kanna and Kagura gasped with surprise while their father looked at them in stunned silence. But when Ichiro looked to his mother, just standing in the door way, he saw something he had never seen before in her face. He knew at that moment that his mother knew he and his sister where listening, but for what reason did she not say anything?

The way she was looking at him as if she was silently trying to tell him something…caused Ichiro to come to the conclusion that she wanted him to hear the discussion. _But why?_ He couldn't help wondering.

**XXX**

I think my mother knew me and my sister where there from the very beginning. I think she wanted us to hear what they were saying. My father wasn't too happy with me and my sister and he let us have it. But I'll never forget the look in my mother's eyes. She was telling me something, I was just too young to understand it.

I think my mother knew then that something was going to happen she just didn't want to cause unnecessary worry. She wanted us to go on with our lives as we should have until… until the day she disappeared. It hurts to think she's not there anymore. That she's not around for me to go to for my problems. For comfort when I need it.

But now I begin to think that if I would have paid more attention to what she was trying to tell me, I may have been able to save her from what ever happened to her. I could have saved my father from the hurt he is experience now. I also wouldn't have to tell my sister that mother is gone and we may never see her again.

I have reached the well now. This magical well that brought my parents together. If that had not happened my sister and I would not be here right now. It's hard to believe my mother came from another time. She seems so natural here that I can't picture her living in the future. It makes me think she was always meant to live in this time period instead of the one she was born in.

It's a miracle that my mother and father were able to even find each other despite the fact that they were separated by a 500 year time difference. It makes me think that love will always find a way no matter what the obstacle. And if a 500 year time barrier is the case then so be it.

Taking a deep breath I jump in and within seconds the smells of 500 years into the future envelope my sensitive nose, causing my eyes to water. I leave the well house and hear the sounds of modern day traffic and kids playing in a nearby park. I enter my grandmother's house anxious to temporarily relieve my nose of the modern day scents. I'm definitely beginning to appreciate home more the longer I'm here. How can my sister stand to live here all the time!

I enter the kitchen and my eyes immediately light upon my Uncle Sota and Grandma sitting at the kitchen table before reaching the last person I ever expected to see.

"Minako?" My voice comes out all high pitched and I can feel my eyes begin to water. I haven't seen her in so long and now I have to tell her our mom is missing! Not exactly the best greeting in the world. She looks up at me then. Her eyes are not as bright and full of life as they usually are. They are the eyes same eyes I have seen in my father these last two days; the eyes of sadness and loss.

"Something has happened to mom, hasn't it?" She wastes no time in asking.

For a minute I am taken aback. How does she know this? I never told her and I am almost certain she hasn't returned home yet, so father has not told her. How could she possibly know? And then I remember something. My mother and sister have always been extremely close. And not in the way you'd expect. They had a strong spiritual connection, something that was very rare. They always seemed to know if the other was hurt or not in high spirits.

I remember one time when Minako had wondered off and had fallen and hurt her leg. I was with my mother when she suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared at my father with this strange look in her eyes. I looked at them both worried, but my mother seemed to have read my thoughts and told me all was fine and that Minako was the one in trouble. My mother and father immediately left then in search of my little sister. They found her and just as my mother had said she was indeed hurt. Her ankle was swollen double its size but I think my little sister was so happy to be found she didn't feel the pain until much later.

The memory fades and I look into the eyes of my uncle and grandmother to see they are also bearing sad faces. They sit there waiting for me to speak and I dread having to tell them. But I _have_ to tell them. It would be great to lie and say "Yes mother is fine! She's okay!" But I can't do that, my heart won't allow it. I have put off telling them for way _too_ long. Now is the time. So with much difficulty I open my mouth and say what they are all fearing.

"Yes, Minako, something has happened to Mother. She disappeared about two days ago without a trace. We have no knowledge if she is dead or alive at the moment, just our hopes."

Minako bursts into tears and runs into my arms. "Oh Ichiro! What are we going to do? How are we going to find her? What if she is…?" But she is unable finish that thought and buries her head in my chest and cries harder. I let her cry and run my fingers through her satin locks. So much like my mother's it makes my eyes water to think of it. But I forcibly hold back my tears, blinking them away. I have to be strong for Minako. I have to put up a tough face for her, so she can be strong herself. She is my little sister and as I vowed before she was born, I will always protect her.

I think back again to the song my mother sang to me so long ago. The night I first experienced hate and one stanza in that songs sticks out:

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together _

I know one thing for sure. My destiny is to save my mother. To bring her back from the evil that captured her. I promise to save her. Whatever happened to her I promise to figure it out and bring her back to my father and Minako. And that is one promise I intend to keep. For now I know that is my destiny.

_I will find our mother, Minako. I will, even if it brings me to my death. As long as I find her I can live on in peace. I will stay strong for you. I will stay strong for you and father... and myself. _

**XXX**

**So how did you like the sequel to Kagome a Hanyou? I'm a little iffy about it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing it this way. I almost don't like it. So please R and R! If ya don't tell me if you like it or not then I won't know! And plus I love to hear from you people! **

**And I have another question. Do you think I dragged this chapter to far on? I was thinking about that earlier when I reread it. Please review and tell me! And also do you like the way this is going or not? **

**I really like that song I chose for Kagome to sing, _You'll be in My Heart_. I know it's from Tarzan but I really think it fits here. And that's why I named this story after the song too. Just a random tidbit for you. I'm weird like that. And now I'm having doubts over the name I chose. I don't know if it fits as well as I wanted it to. So please review! If you have ideas for a better title I'd love to hear them! **

**Wow! Thirteen pages and 5,853 words and it's only the first chapter! That's pretty good for me! I hope that means my writing is getting better! Anyways, thank you so much my loyal readers! For without you, I would not be writing this sequel! I love you all so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**I named the daughter Minako. But I also like Mineko. So tell me what you think. **

**P.S. If you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors I would much appreciate it if you would tell me so I can fix them! There is always room for improvement! Thanks again! **

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	3. A Piece of The Past

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter Two: A Piece of The Past **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys really liked chapter one! I really enjoyed writing it so much! You have no idea how many times I went back and added something here or changed something there. I really wanted it to be as perfect as I could make it! And I just couldn't wait to post it!**

**I just have one question for you: Should I also put the story in Inuyasha's, Minako's, and maybe even Naraku's or Kagome's point of view in upcoming chapters? Or should it stay in Ichiro's? What do you all think? I'll ask again at the end of the chapter in case you forget! Thanks guys!**

**_Special thanks to: Paprika012345, Catbuddy, Inuyasha05, inuyasha1818,_** **_juusan'ya_** **_Botan dah Wolf._**

**Has anyone seen POTC, Dead Man's Chest? My friends and I went to see it the day after it came out. It was a really great movie but the ending left me hanging! I felt so empty, if you know what I mean. I don't know if I can stand to wait for the third one! I just can't believe they did that! **

**And now that my chit chat is over let's continue!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My mother and father loved to tell us stories of their travels and of the adventures they had together. Each night as the fire burned to ash in the center of our family circle, they would tell me and my sister one story of some adventure they had shared together. They stories they often told were not always happy ones or sad ones. Some of them left us questioning our father's judgment and wondering how our mother was able to stay by our father's side. While other's had us guessing what would happen next. Would they live to see another day? Was Naraku going to win? Obviously we knew the answers to these questions but that never stopped us from asking them.

But their stories always left my sister and me with a sense of pride to call them _our_ parents. To us they seemed like gods. They seemed unbeatable. We assumed that nothing could stop them, that they could do anything.

The story telling soon became a regularity. Each night before my sister and I would go to sleep our mother and father would tell us one story. We never knew what was going to happen next from where we left off last time. We were always guessing and kept on our toes waiting for the next installment of our parent's legacy.

My sister and I loved those times of the day. We all got together and sat comfortably in each other's arms. My sister would be in Dad's arms and I was usually in mother's. We'd listen as they would tell their story being slowly lulled to sleep by their comforting voices. We'd listen as they would finish each other's sentences and laugh at something nearly forgotten. I think that was also my parent's time to unwind from all the hardships and stressors of that day.

Story time was a reminder of their youth, of the great times they had together. It was a time they could reflect on all they had shared together and how lucky they were to have even found each other. My mother was a maiden of the future and my father was a hanyou of the past. Such a union would never have been thought to be conceived by most scholars. To them is seemed impossible. But to my parents it was fate.

So it was every night that we cuddled together like the family we were and bonded. Until slowly the softness of our parents voices would gently lull my sister and I into a comforting sleep, where we would dream of the parents we deemed invincible. If only we had known back then how wrong we were.

**Xxx**

Finally, hours later my sister has cried herself empty. With her tears dried up we are now ready to leave for home. My sister and I exchange goodbyes to Uncle Sota and Grandma Higurashi. I promise to return as soon as possible with news of our mother.

As we exit the shrine the terrible smells of modern Japan nearly cause me to faint. I cover my sensitive nose blocking most of the dirty smells from my nose. I look to my sister but it doesn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Must be from all that time she spends here, I decide.

I look closer into her downcast face. Her features are so sad it's heartbreaking. I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her. To make sure no one causes her arm in any way I can. But how can I protect her now when I don't know the enemy? How can I protect her from the hurt I know she must be feeling right now? I do know how hard this must be for my sister right now. She was gone while this happened, while our mother disappeared. She must be feeling that it's partly her fault. Maybe if she had been home at this time she could have saved our mother. But something tells me this would not have made a difference in the slightest. The person who took our mother—if that's what happened—took great measures to make sure no one found out. Whoever it was made sure he was going to get her no matter what.

What I want to know is why he or she did this? What could they gain from kidnapping our mother? What does this person or demon hope to win? Is he trying to tear our family to shreds? 'Cause if that's the case it sure is working!

I know for a fact that this was not my sister's fault. And I think in the back of her mind Minako knows that too. She just can't bring herself to believe it. It's too hard for her to believe there is nothing she could have done. But what can I say to her to make her understand?

Finally we reach the well house. Simultaneously we both stop but don't jump in. We just silently stare into the dark depths of this magical teleport. Minako sniffles. And I know what's coming next.

"Minako--," I begin but I'm cut off. Before I can say more she is once again in my arms crying. I thought we were through with this? I thought she had cried herself dry back at grandmother's house. But like my father before me, I cannot resist someone when they are crying. It's the one thing that gets me. Why did God have to give me such a weakness?

"It's all my fault Ichiro!" She sniffles. "If I had been there maybe I could have done something! Maybe she would be with us now." She's crying harder now.

"Minako," I begin gently, "There is nothing you could have done. Whoever or whatever it was that took mother would have still gotten her even if you had been there. For whatever reason this was meant to happen. Whatever has gotten our mother, he made sure it was a sure thing. He made sure _he_ was _going _to get her." I say in the most comforting voice I can mange.

"How do you know!" She looks up at me, almost screaming. But when I look into her eyes I see the underlying truth reaching up to break free. She wants to believe what I am saying. Her tears almost bring _me_ to tears. Almost. "How do you know we couldn't have stopped this? How do you know Mother was even kidnapped? What if she left of her own accord? What is she left because she couldn't stand us anymore? What if she left because I decided to leave her? Because I decided to live in her time instead of dad's? What if this really is all my fault?"

Minako breaks away from me and moves to stand by the well. She runs her hand along its rim. She looks so much like her younger self it almost brings me back to our childhood.

**XXX**

"Catch me if you can Ichiro!" A much younger Minako shouts as she runs as fast as her little legs can carry her. With her half demon speed she is much faster than most humans would even dream to be.

Her brother, Ichiro follows not far behind. Instinctively he knows were she is headed. Knows exactly where she is going. She always goes there when they play these cat and mouse games: The magical well.

"You better run faster than that if you hope to make it there in time!" He calls after her laughter in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll make it!" She calls over her shoulder. She seems quite confident about this. But will she make it? Ichiro thinks not!

By this time the well had come into view. Minako couldn't help a smile from forming on her young face. This time she would win, she was sure of it! Just a few more feet and—

Suddenly she was tackled from behind. In a fit of giggles she fell to the ground with her brother not to far from her. She landed stomach first while he landed on his back. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Told ya you wouldn't make it in time!" Ichiro taunted playfully.

"Yeah, well, you're a boy and boys are faster than girls!" She dismissed halfheartedly, climbing to her feet and heading towards the well.

There it was…the object of her thoughts for so long.

Slightly disappointed she gave in so easily Ichiro followed her. He never understood her obsession with this well. What was so special about this old thing? Why was she so drawn to it? He often wondered these things but could never come up with an answer.

Minako now stood only a few millimeters from the well. She ran her fingers along the rim in thought. Ichiro watched her confused. After a few seconds of silence she spoke.

"Ichiro, do you ever wonder what it would be like to live on the other side of this well? What if we lived there instead of here? Or went to the school that mother did? What do you think it would be like? What do you think the other kids would be like? Do you think we would like it? Do you think they would like us?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. I like it just fine here." Ichiro shrugged. "Don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess. I just wonder what it would be like to live there sometimes. I mean we have only been on the other side to see Grandma and Uncle Sota and sometimes gone into town. I just wonder sometimes…"

"Wonder what?" He presses genuinely interested.

"What it would be like to live there. To go to school there, instead of having Mama school us. Don't you ever wonder that sometimes?" Her eyes were wide, hopeful.

"No. I'm content with how things are right now. I like it here." His young eyes roam over the vast expanse of trees, and the cloudless blue sky.

Her heart sank.

"Yeah… well let's get back now." Minako says slightly saddened. Was she the only one who felt this was? "Mama and Daddy are probably wondering where we are by now."

"Okay. I bet you can't beat me back home!" Ichiro challenges. Never was he too tired to beat his younger sister.

"I bet I can!" She placed her hands on her hips, so much like her mother before her.

"Yeah right!"

And the race was on. Ichiro was in the lead while Minako lagged behind. She gave one last look at the well before she took off full speed intending to beat her brother just this one time.

And ya know what?

She did.

**XXX**

Minako couldn't have been more than 10 years old at the time. I was only 13.

The Minako of today is looking at me now. Probably wondering why I haven't said anything. I was completely unaware I had even zoned out. My face flushes slightly in embarrassment. I should be comforting her and here I am taking a trip down memory lane! What kind of brother am I?

**_(A/N: This is the part where I forgot what Minako had said and had to go back and look…)_**

"Minako….! Mother would never leave because she hated us or because you decided to live in her time. She would never ever in a million years leave us and dad because she wanted to. She would never purposely cause us this kind of hurt. She loved us so much! She's not the kind of person that would abandon the people she loved. She would never want you to ever think like that! _She was kidnapped_. She WAS taken from us. She would never intentionally do something like this. She loved us with all her heart! And it hurts me that you feel that this is your fault. It's _not_. You could have done nothing to stop this. This was meant to happen. This was fate. As dumb as that sounds..."

"I guess… you are right. I just… I just… can't believe this has happened! I always thought she would be there whenever I needed her! I never imagined she could be taken from me! I never dreamed it! And now that I have lost her…what if we never see her again? What if I never get to tell her how sorry I am for being so ungrateful at times? What if I never again get to tell her how much I love her?"

"I know exactly how you feel. But there is no use dwelling on this." I say rationally. "We have to get on the other side of this well so we can find her and bring her back. So you _can_ tell her how much you love her and how much you appreciate her."

Minako nods finally submitting to the obvious truth I have told her. "How is father?" She asks changing the subject.

"Not good. Wait until you see him." I say sadly. I jump in the well knowing she won't be far behind.

**XXX**

"Daddy!" Minako calls when she finally sees him. He turns to her and for the moment his face lights up. For this moment his sadness has left him. He has his little girl back to momentarily help him forget what he has lost. She runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. She has always been daddy's little girl. The apple of his eye, as the saying goes.

When the hug ends she studies him. His eyes are red from stress and his skin is pale from excessive worry and grief. From the look in her eyes I know she is feeling guilty again.

"Daddy?" She says. "We'll find Mama. I promise. We'll find her and get her back."

He nods, unable to speak. His eyes fill with tears and they hug again. I leave to give them a few minutes alone. And besides I need some time for myself for the moment to think.

Surprisingly in only a few short moments I find myself at the Goshinboku, (Sp?) the Sacred God Tree. The place where my parent's Legacy first began. The memory it holds is still so fresh in its bark I can almost picture my father pinned to this tree. I can even see the mark still their after so many hundreds of years in my Mother's time. I begin to wonder what my mother must have felt when she first saw my father. Was she scared?

It's a wonder to me this tree is still here. It's so old and is still alive in my mother's time as well. To me it's no surprise that I came here. My mother often told me that she used to come here all the time as a child when she was feeling down or even just to think. She told me she even still came after she had grown up just to relax or collect her thoughts.

I reach my hand up to the place where the arrow that held my father once rested. My mother freed him and he tried to kill her. The very thought of it makes me smile. It was funny to think he almost killed his love. The moment ends and I jump into the old tree's branches.

I have often come here for the same reason my mother has. And this time is no different. I need some time to think, to gather my thoughts. There has to be some clue as to what happened to my mother. I just need to review everything I know. And something is sure to come up. Right?

Okay. So I know my mother was kidnapped. I'm pretty sure she knew it was going to happen. What else? That time Aunt Kagura and Kanna came to visit! That has to have something to do with this! But what? What were they talking about again…? I think they were talking about some evil they defeated long ago… and something broke… what was it? Oh! A mirror! Okay. And they seemed really scared… But what does all this mean? Hmmm.

Wait…. I think I know what I have to do! I know what we have to do to begin looking for Mother!

"Ichiro!"

What? It takes me a moment to realize that it's Minako. Her voice startles me so much I nearly fall from the Sacred Tree's branches.

"Ichiro!" She calls again when I don't answer right away.

"I'm up here!" I call. "In the Goshinboku."

"I should have known." She smiles weakly looking up at me. She then jumps up so she is now sitting in the tree with me. "I was just worried. You have been gone so long. I was beginning to think something had happened to you too." She looks down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry to worry you. I was just thinking and needed to be alone. I think I have an idea as to how we should begin looking for mother." I say trying to lift her spirits. And it works. Her eyes light up and she smiles.

"How!" Her eyes widen begging me to elaborate.

"We get the old group back together." She looks confused for a moment. "You know! Aunt Kagura and Aunt Kanna. Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. Maybe even Uncle Sesshomaru if he is in a less irritable mood. Maybe we could even talk to Ayame and Koga."

Minako shakes her heard at the last part. Koga's son claims to be in love with her and she can't stand to be around him. He can't take no for an answer. And frankly I don't like him that much either.

"But how will that help?" She doesn't seem to understand but I am only happy to explain.

"Well, I think that maybe they may know who took our mother. I've been reviewing what I already know about her abduction and--"

"You're so sure she was abducted! What if that's not what happened!" She cuts me off once again, her anger has returned.

I give her a warning glare. "Minako! I told you once before! Mother did not abandon us!"

"I know. I just can't help it." She pouts. "It's just I miss her…Ya know?"

"It's okay. I understand. I miss her just as much as you do. Just let me finish, okay? We'll find mother. We just have to keep our heads thinking in the right place. As I was saying before, I think that the same evil our parents destroyed years ago is back." When I finish I look my sister directly in the eyes, waiting for her response.

"How can that be! Our parents told us they destroyed him!" Minako says not wanting to believe what I had just said but at the same time knowing there is truth to my words.

"Our parents told us he was trapped in Aunt Kanna's mirror. They never said he was destroyed." I say smartly. "Do you remember that time when we were kids and Aunt Kagura and Aunt Kanna came to visit? When you were four and I was seven?"

"Vaguely." She answers. "Refresh my memory."

I grin, loving this. "You and I were playing like we usually did when Aunt Kagura and Aunt Kanna came on their usual flying feather. They came to speak with mom and dad. Aunt Kanna carried something hidden in a blanket. Remember? They talked to our parents while we listened in. They were talking about how the mirror broke and how possibly something escaped."

"Yes!" Minako says excitedly. "I think I remember that. But I don't remember much. I was so young. It was just like a new game I was playing with you. I never thought much of it. Perhaps you are right." She concedes. "We should get back then and talk to father."

"Yeah. I'm just so worried about him. I don't know how he will react to this or what." I say.

"But we have to do something. And maybe if we keep him busy he'll be better off. I may take his mind off what he's lost. At least for a time." She says. "And plus he'll know where they are and he may even be able to get us more information. He and Mom fought this past evil so they must know a lot about him. And if your hunch is correct he's the perfect place to start."

"Yes. You're right about that one." I nod. "Let's go then." The sooner we talk to him the sooner our mother will be returned to us.

Together we jump down from the tree and head for home. Minako walks a little ways ahead of me as I lag behind. She's grown so much this past year. I can hardly believe it. I can so vividly remember when we were kids and she depended on me for almost everything. I protected her and watched over her when my father was not there to do it. We would spend the whole day playing together and exploring together. We were so close and I like to think we still are today. Yes, it has been a year that we were apart but I think that had no effect on our sibling affection. We are still as close if not closer than we were back then.

"Ichiro!" She calls startling me from my thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" Her voice is teasing, reminding me of once again when we were kids. "Stop daydreaming! If we're gonna find Mother we need to keep focused!"

"I'm coming!" I run to catch up to her. _'Same old Minako!' _I think as we walk the rest of the way home side by side. I guess some things never change.

**XXX**

"Father?" Minako begins tenderly.

When we find him he is sitting alone in the hut he worked so hard to build for our mother and him to live in. He is resting with his back against the far wall with his eyes closed as if he was remembering something. Possibly a time he and Mother were together. A time before all this happened to ruin it.

He opens his eyes, which for a moment appear confused. But when they focus he smiles, a weak half smile. "Minako. Ichiro." He nods. "What is it?"

"We know this is hard for you… But Ichiro and I think we have a lead to finding Mother." His body slackens and his eyes widen.

"What is it?" His voice is urgent, beckoning her to continue.

"We think that maybe her disappearance could have something to do with that great evil you battled long ago. Before Ichiro and I were born." She continues slowly not sure of how he will react.

"But that's impossible!" He bellows unbelieving. "We defeated him! We destroyed him! There is no way! No way!" He has risen to his feet now. His eyes flash a dark red and I know what's happening. It only happened once before when I was a child.

A demon had gone after mother and my sister and I. My mother protected us so we received no harm but she had been severely wounded. I know she had inflicted some terrible wounds on the demon but he still got away.

I can't remember why but for some reason my father was away at the time. But when he came back and saw the wounds my mother was suffering from he went into a rage. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. I was scared and unsure of what I should do. Something told me to say away from him, so I grabbed my sister and pulled her back. It was strange. I had the strangest feeling that he didn't see us or even recognize us.

And then he took off. I can only assume what he did next but I'm pretty sure he went off in search of that demon. He followed the scent of blood that fell from the wounds my mother had given it. He killed that demon. I know that for a fact. Because hours later when he returned he was covered in crimson red blood. His eyes were still red and now purple streaks adorned his cheeks. His claws seemed longer and his hair seemed wilder. Even as a child I knew he was not the same father he always was before. Instinct told me to keep my distance and be ready to run if I had to.

But by this time my mother was awake from her pain induced slumber. When she saw my father her face turned a pale white. Nonetheless she wasted no time in ordering me to get father's sword to her. As the obedient child that I was I obeyed and rushed to where is rested against the wall. As I ran to get it she had uttered the word she had used to subdue my father so many times before. I had always wondered why my father refused to let my mother remove the necklace that allowed her to control him this way. But now I was grateful for it and understood why. I think he realized in the back of his mind, should something like this happen, this may be her only defense to stop him.

The second "Sit!" escaped her lips my father was slammed harshly into the ground. A growl escaped my father's lips, a growl I had never heard him use before. It shook every fiber of my being. She then reached for my father's sword which I readily gave her. And within seconds she was at his side placing it in his hands.

And in that moment I knew all would be fine. I knew my father was back to normal now. The purple lines across his cheeks receded. His claws became their normal size and his eyes became their normal golden yellow. With his senses returned to him he looked deep into my mother's eyes and hugged her, ever so careful for the wounds still fresh on her body.

He apologized profusely after that. He was sorry for not being there to protect her and his family. He was sorry for almost turning against his family. But my mother would not hear any of it. She told him it was not his fault and that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. What happened happened. Let's move on, were her exact words.

And here it was happening to him again. I don't really understand what caused it but I know I have to stop it. And thanks to that terrifying event that happened when Minako and I were kids, I know exactly what I have to do. I just have to react quickly.

"Minako, stay back from him! He's losing control!" I order. She nods uncertain for a moment but does what I say and slowly backs away from him. In no time at all I have my father's sword, Tetsusaiga in my hands.

Knowing I can't just walk up to him and give it to him, I know there is only one thing to do. So reluctantly I run at my father and tackle him to the ground. He growls and wreaths in frustration but I somehow overpower him. Maybe it the surge of adrenaline now coursing through my veins. I force the sword into his hands and he instantly stops. His face becomes blank. And then he's back. I remove myself from him and step back.

"Are you okay?" I ask my father.

"Yeah. What happened?" He looks around and then I know he knows. "I'm sorry! So sorry! What has become of me? How can I be so careless?"

"Dad it's okay. We understand what you must be going through right now. Nothing happened so don't worry about it. " I say squeezing his shoulder.

He looks me in the eyes as if searching for something. But what that could be I have no idea. Finally he sits himself up. "Continue." He says clutching his blade tighter now.

I give a comforting nod to Minako telling her its okay now. Everything is fine now.

"As we were saying dad, we think that maybe this evil you and mom fought so long ago is back. And if at all possible we would like it if you could tell us all you know about him. And we'd also like to get your old friends back together to help…" She trails of uncertainly as if she is waiting for him to object.

But he doesn't and simply nods his head in agreement. Minako and I look at each other not believing he is agreeing so easily.

"Okay. I'll tell you." He relinquishes. "When you and Minako were children your mother and I told you many stories about our adventures together. But we didn't tell you everything. You know about Kikyou, my supposedly first love who your mother is the reincarnation of." We both nod listening intently. "But you don't know how Naraku was created. How he came to be. That is another story in itself." He gulps before continuing. "Long before your mother and I met, when Kikyou was still among the living, she came upon a bandit named Onigumo. His body was totally destroyed. At the time it was amazing he was still alive. But as Kikyou cared for him, this bandit began to lust for her. It became so bad that he gave up his body and soul to demons. The demons took him up on his offer and devoured his body, forming the demon we knew as Naraku. But now Onigumo had no control over his actions. The many demons that now made up his body were in control. He didn't want to kill Kikyou but he now had no choice. Naraku wanted power and there was only one way to get that. And I'm sure you know what happened next."

**_(A/N: Yeah I know Inuyasha is probably OOC right now, but think about it. It's been years and he's had children and grown into fatherhood. So he's not going to be exactly the same as he was before. But don't worry. He's not going to be a totally different Hanyou. I'll make sure of that.) _**

"Naraku took your form and tricked you and Kikyou in an attempt to get the sacred Shikon no Tama." Minako finished.

He nodded.

"Thank you." I say. "For telling us."

**XXX**

Hours later I find myself back at the Goshinboku, once again thinking. Only this time my thoughts are analyzing what my father has just told me. We now know the background history of how Naraku was created. Now all that's left is to get the old group back together. They may know a part of the story that Father does not or has forgotten.

The sun is now just setting and I know it's time I should head back. I leap from the tree and head for home. I don't know what tomorrow will bring but whatever that is I'll be ready for it.

I am almost home when the well comes into view. I always remember my Father being so uptight every time my Mother had to go home for whatever reason. I think he had some fear she would never come back to him or it would stop working once she was on the other side making it so she could never return to him. Now I understand why he had this fear. Now he's lost her but not in the way he thought. She was taken from us. Taken away for some reason. A reason we may never get the answer to if we do not act fast.

But what the person who has her does not know is that we _will_ get her back. And he will be destroyed once and for all for what he has done. He will be punished for tearing this family apart. I will not stand for it again! I will make sure it never happens again! I promise to make sure this man… this creature… is punished greatly for hurting my family.

"Ichiro!" I hear Minako calling. "Where are you? It's getting late!"

Without my noticing the sun has already fallen behind the horizon. Like so many times before I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"I'm right here Minako! I'm coming!" I call back.

I watch her silhouette walk back towards our hut and walk inside. I'm tired and anxious to see what tomorrow will give us. On tiring limbs I drag my body the rest of the way home, until its safe inside where I collapse in sleep. I guess today has been much harder on my body then I originally thought.

**XXX**

_Kagome sighed in her confinement. A few days had passed and Naraku had yet to come visit her. Which was fine by her, the less she had to see of him, the better? But it was just unnerving not knowing what he was doing or what he was planning._

_Kanna seemed to be her only consolation. The girl had remained with Kagome the whole time, keeping her company and bringing her food, and also managing to keep her as comfortable as she could in a place like this. The bars that made the door were just wide enough for Kanna to slip through but too small for Kagome to fit. _

"_I wish I knew what Naraku was planning." Kagome said rhetorically, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. _

"_I can't tell you that, Kagome. And you know that. Naraku doesn't trust me like he did before. He has told me very little of his plans." Kanna said. Her lack of emotion was beginning to get to Kagome. _

"_Can't you show at least a little emotion in a time like this!" Kagome snapped. _

_Kanna simply looked at Kagome, her black eyes showing even less emotion if that was at all possible. _

_Kagome was about to apologize for her outburst when footsteps echoing towards them stopped her. Kagome looked up to the door, if you could call it that. It was more like a prison door, with bars to keep you in and Naraku was the prison guard with the key. His cold face started back at her, a mixture of amusement and hatred upon it. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, my dear Kagome." He said. "I had a few things to take care of. I hope Kanna has kept you company and took care of you while I stayed away." Naraku gave Kanna a small nod before turning his attention back to Kagome. "But now I am here, just to check on you. You must be tired of being trapped in this damp cell."_

_Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want, Naraku? You have me, what more do you want?"_

"_You wound me! I merely came to relieve you of this place and take you to a room more comfortable!" Kagome continued to glare at him as he slowly entered the cell. "Kanna, I want you to tie up her hands with this rope and follow behind her." _

_Kagome didn't resist as Kanna did what she was told. But she made clear her hatred for Naraku by spitting at his feet as Kanna led her past him. _

"_You better watch your self, Miko-sama, if you want to live." Naraku's voice rang unpleasantly in her ears. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**I did it! I finished chapter two! OMG! YAY! I hope I can keep on making my chapters as long as the first two have been! And this one is longer than the first! I'm so proud of myself! I can hardly believe it! I Hope you guys all like it. Remember this is only the beginning. I'm only just getting started! I'm just so happy with the way this story is turning out so far. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Cuz I sure am having fun writing it. **

**Oh! And I have one question. Should I also put the story in Inuyasha's, Minako's, and maybe even Naraku's or Kagome's point of view sometimes? Or should it stay in Ichiro's? What do you all think? I have been thinking about this doing this. I think it might add to the story. Please R and R! Tell me what _you_ would like to see… or in this case read!**

**Yet another question. I seem to be having a lot of them lately… Here it is: Should I have Kagura forced to return to Naraku or not? I can't decide what to do. I would think he would kill her for betraying him, plus he no longer has her heart in his hands. So how would he control her? Review with your thoughts.**

**_Your one and only,_**

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	4. The Journey Begins

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter three: The Journey Begins**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter three! I hope you all like it! I think this may be my best story ever! I decided to write it from Minako's Point of View, just to stir things up a bit. Thanks to all you guys reviewed, answering my questions. **

**Special thanks to: juusan'ya, animaygurl, Paprika012345, Catbuddy, Inuyasha05, Alexa.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My mother is gone. Possibly forever. I may never see her again. And it may very well be my fault. I might have been able to do something to stop it…if only I had been here. If only I had been in this time instead of the one Mother was from. If I had been here she never would have been taken away from me. I would still be able to talk to her when I'm down. I would still be able to breath in her sweet scent. I would still be able to tell her how much I love her and appreciate her. If only I had been home instead of off in the modern era. If only…

Ichiro tells me that it's not my fault. That whoever took her would have gotten her whether I was here or not. But in my heart I can't believe that. Or, more accurately, I don't want to believe it. I can't help believe that if I had been here I probably could have stopped it from happening.

You see, my mom and I have always had this connection, right? We seemed to always be able to tell what the other was feeling. When they were sad, hurt, and happy, all the emotions you could think of. But when I left for the future to experience life on the more modern side of the well, that connection between us was slightly weakened. If I had been here I might have realized she was gone much sooner than I did. I might have realized quickly enough to stop it from even happening.

And how do we even know she was kidnapped? How do we know she didn't just leave us? Abandon us to make us think she had been kidnapped. Ichiro tells me this is not the case. That he knows she was kidnapped. He says she loved us so much she would never abandon us. He says that we meant more to her than anything else in this world. How can he be so sure of this? Am I the only one who sees the possible truth here?

I look around the hut father built for his family to live in. It's much larger than the other huts you see inside the village. Those huts are rather small while ours has four bedrooms and one room for us to sit together as a family. It's an odd house to have for this time, but Mother wouldn't have it any other way. She said if she was going to live in this time with Dad and raise his kids, she at least wanted a more modern home. And Dad did just that, the best he could anyway. The houses I have seen in Modern Japan are nothing like this but Mom understood this was the best she was going to get, so she didn't complain when he finished. In fact, she told me, she complimented him on a job well done.

My eyes wander around the room some more before they light upon my mother's sword. I always admired its beauty as a child. Mom rarely used it. I think it was because it bothered Dad so much. He hated the thought that she needed a sword to protect her when he could do that himself. But when she did use it, to kill some demon threatening her family, it was amazing. She had such grace and brilliance… With one swing of that mighty weapon the offending demon would be dead, never to harm anyone else again.

Now that I think about it…if Mother had run off wouldn't she have taken her sword with her? Why would she just leave something so monumental in protecting herself behind, if she were running from us? Maybe Ichiro is right. Maybe she was kidnapped. Maybe I am wrong in thinking she would abandon us.

God! Am I this horrible of a daughter that I would even think so lowly of my own Mother? She raised me, made me who I am and here I stand today, accusing her of leaving. What kind of daughter am I? She raised me, played with me, taught me right from wrong, made me strong, and how do I repay her?

I doubt her. I doubt her love for me. I doubt the compassion she had for me.

Some daughter I am. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm Ashamed to call myself her daughter. How could I think like this? Would she hate me if she found out I was thinking like this?

'_No. She wouldn't, my daughter.'_ A familiar voice rings in my head. The voice is so sweet and warm and so familiar I know it can only be one person.

"Mom?" I hear myself saying without really thinking.

"Minako? Are you alright?" My brother asks. He lifts the flap to our hut, making his presence into the room.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I heard Mom's voice right now. My mind must be playing tricks on me." I laugh awkwardly.

"Listen," he kneels to better make eye contact with me, "We'll find her. Don't worry. Come now. Dad's ready. He wants to get going before it gets too late in the day. We're going to see Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku." Ichiro grins, lifting my spirits.

"Alright. I'll be out in a second." I say.

He gets up and leaves me alone, allowing my mind to wander back to my thoughts.

Did I really hear her voice? Was it really my Mother speaking to me, answering my thoughts? Or was it my mind just playing tricks on me again? Probably the latter, I decide.

Slowly I rise to my feet and grab a small bag I have brought back with me from Modern Japan. In it are a few things we may need for this journey. Not much, just the bare essentials. Before I head out I grab my set of bow and arrows, the one my mother bought for me. But I don't stop to dwell on that thought and continue on. As I exit the hut I see my father and brother waiting for me.

"You ready?" My father asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say. And with that, our journey begins.

**XXX**

It's only a few days travel before we reach the village where Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku live. They aren't actually our real aunt and uncle but we are so close we might as well be. Some time after the battle with Naraku, Miroku and Sango, along with Kohaku, Sango's little brother, returned to this village to rebuild it. Some of the villagers from our village came with them. It had always been a goal of Sango to rebuild her family's village. And in a few years time she had done just that.

Now it's an exterminator's village full of people. Sango and Kohaku have taught so many new slayers. Here, everything is as is should be; slayers being called away to slay demons, Aunt Sango teaching more slayers, Uncle Miroku teaching his son what it means to be a lecher…. Everyone is happy. Or at least they will be until we tell them the great news we bring.

I hate coming here on such unhappy pretenses. I am so upset by this I forget about the slayer and ex-monk's son, right up until the point where he gets a little to close for comfort. What a surprise that is. Right.

"Why, hello Minako!" His voice booms behind me. "It's so nice to see you again!" He says before his hand just 'happens' to wander right where it shouldn't be.

SMACK!

My hand comes flying up and connects with his handsome face. Like father like son, as they always say. "This is not the time, Katashi!" I yell, angered. "But then again, it's never the time!" I storm off to the main hut where Sango and Miroku live. When will he ever learn? I feel sorry for the females that actually live in this village! They actually have to deal with this lecher everyday! Lucky them!

"Get up!" I hear my brother say behind me. He picks Katashi up and drags him after me. He's never liked Katashi much. I don't think I have to tell you why. As kids they were always good friends. But as Katashi began to get older and his hands began to wander, that changed.

It's not that Ichiro hates Katashi or anything. He's just protective of his younger sister is all it is. He's always been like that. Just like all older brothers are.

I enter the hut followed by my father, and brother who's now carrying a zonked out Katashi. I guess I hit him pretty hard back there.

"Oh! What a nice surprise!" Sango chirps. She stops preparing her meal and rises to hug me. I return the hug and I guess that's when she sees Katashi. "Put him over there." She sighs deeply and points to the far corner of the room. She's so used to seeing him like this, its no surprise to her. "I'm so sorry Minako. He's just like his father was before we were together. I don't know what I'm going to do with him!" She shakes her head sadly.

Ichiro complies and drops Katashi in the far corner, far away from me. After greetings are exchanged we sit ourselves in a circle.

"So what brings you here?" Aunty Sango asks. And it's then that she notices our solemn faces. And it's also then that she realizes our mother is not with us. I don't know why she didn't notice it before. Maybe it's because she was so happy to see us? I was told they were such close friends during the reign of Naraku. She must sense that something is up because she asks, "Where's Kagome!"

When we don't speak, she quickly rises to her feet. I think she knows what she is about to hear can't be good. "I'll go get Miroku. He'll want to hear what you have to say too."

We nod and she rushes out of the hut, in search of her husband. In a few short moments she returns with Miroku in tow.

"What has happened?" He asks and I hear the worry in his voice. Sango must have conferred her worries to him too. Now both of them are worried. How will they react when we tell them the terrible news?

None of us speak, we can't tell them. It's so hard. What are we to say? What can we say? How can we tell them that their close friend has disappeared? I look to Dad who nods, telling me he'll be the one to break the news.

"Tell us what happened!" Aunt Sango demands. She is tired of this silence. It's killing her. She wants to know what happened and she wants to know now.

"Kagome…has disappeared." Dad finally answers. He closes his eyes and waits for what he knows what's to come. I know it hurts him to have to tell them this.

A sharp intake of breath hisses from Sango's lips. Miroku warps his arms around her, trying to comfort her but to no avail. Both their faces are those of grief and sadness. And we are the ones that brought this to them.

"W-what happened to her?" Sango forces out.

"We don't know." Dad says sadly. "We just woke up one day and she was gone." He breaks down crying unable to hide his pain any longer. "Someone took her and I was unable to stop them! I let them take her!" He sobs and I wrap my arms around him. "I'm a terrible person! I promised her I would always protect her! But I didn't!"

I've never seen him like this. So broken and worn down. This is really killing him. "Shh. Dad, it's okay. We'll find her. Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" I say. I look to Ichiro. It wasn't too long ago that he was telling me the same thing.

"We think that this may have something to do with that past evil you fought. You know before we were born?" Ichiro speaks up. He is unprepared for the reaction he receives and flinches unexpectedly.

"Impossible! Naraku is dead!" Miroku roughly points out. "We killed him! He can't be alive!"

"We know that. But do you remember when Minako and I were kids? Our parents were visited by Aunty Kanna and Aunty Kagura. And do you remember that they came to tell our parents about a mirror that had broken? I remember Dad left shortly after that to tell you guys." Ichiro says gently.

"It's true." Sango sniffled. She looked up at her husband, waiting to see what he has to say.

"So it is." Miroku says. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, we were thinking we should get the old group together and see what they could tell us about Naraku." Ichiro says. "That is, if you want to. You don't have to. I know you guys have a family and things you have to do here. So if you could just tell Minako and me everything you know about Naraku that would be great."

"No. We'll come with you and we'll tell you what we know once we get everyone back together again. Kohaku and our children can take care of things while we help you find the others." Sango says firmly. She seems to have recovered herself now. Her tears are all dried up and she seems more herself. But I know that is just a cover for the pain she is feeling inside. It's the same way we are all feeling.

"Thank you." I whisper, almost inaudibly but she hears me and smiles warmly at me. I hate that we had to come her on such heartbreaking pretenses. I would rather have come just to visit and catch up on things. But that is not the case. We came to tell them our mother is gone and without second thought they offered to help us. I know it's probably because they were such close friends and knew Mother would do the same of them, but still I am grateful.

My thoughts are suddenly disrupted just as Katana bursts through the flap and into the room. She is Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku's daughter, well one of them. They have another daughter as well, she's the oldest. Katana is the youngest. Nevertheless she is just as beautiful as her sister before her. Long black hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, and perfect pale skin. Sometimes I am even jealous of her. Many of the village men stop and stare when she walks by. They never do that to me. But that's because I'm hanyou! Still I try to keep my feelings to myself. Katana can't help the way she looks or the way people act. And she really is a nice person. She's always been nice to me and we're pretty close friends.

"Momma!" Katana says. She seems really excited, but she won't be for long. Not after she hears what we have to say. "The villagers told me we had visitors!" She chirps, and that's when she notices us.

"Minako!" She hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe. "It's so nice to see you! It's been so long!"

"Nice to see you too." I manage to choke out and she finally releases me.

"And Ichiro! I missed you too!" Katana hugs him as well.

"Same here." He chuckles and I wonder how he can laugh at a time like this. Hello! Our mother is missing!

"Uncle Inu! I think I missed you the most!" She grins toothily and I roll my eyes. Suck up. "So what all you guys doing here?" She finally asks. "Not to sound rude or anything. It's just it's been so long since you've actually come for a visit." She adds hastily.

"Katana, why don't you sit down first?" Miroku says gently.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She turns around but remains standing. "Just tell me now! I don't like this awkward silence!" Katana can be very temperamental at times.

"Sit down!" Sango snaps. Swallowing, Katana did as she was told and took her seat just as her brother was waking up.

"What happened?" Katashi asked groggily. "The last thing I remember… Oh. Yeah…" He smiled awkwardly looking at me. I scoff and look away. Once a lecher always a lecher.

"Get over here. We have something to tell you." Miroku says

Katashi nods knowing something is up and takes a seat beside his sister. A prolonged silence follows afterwards. And Katana, let me point out, has never been one to be patient.

"What is it!" She demands.

Sango takes in a deep breath before she finally collects herself enough to answer her impatient daughter. "Kagome, your aunt, has…" she takes in another calming breath, the flow of tears almost starting right up again, "gone missing." She finally manages to finish. Katana and Katashi both gasp not believe the words they are hearing. But their mother continues on. "It is believed that she was kidnapped, taken against her will. Your father and I are going to journey with Inuyasha, Minako, and Ichiro to gather the rest of our friends and find Kagome." Sango finishes regally, somehow managing to keep herself from crying again.

"But Mom! We want to go with you! We want to help you find Aunt Kagome! Katashi and I love her just as much as you do and want to do anything we can to help! Right Katashi!" Katana says rather emotionally.

"No!" Her father snaps rather quickly. "It's too dangerous! You and your brother are to stay here and keep this village running smoothly while we are gone. You are not to tell the villagers why we are leaving or where we are going. Simply tell them we are going on a long demon slaying trip and have no idea when we will return. And when your uncle returns from his trip, you are to tell him what's happened. Understand?"

"But Dad!" It was Katashi who spoke this time. "Mother has taught us the ways of the slayers! We know how to fight well and could be of much help to you in finding Aunt Kagome!"

"No means no! You are to do as we say and protect this village! What would happen if we sent off all our most skilled slayers and something happened to the defenseless people living here? How could we even call ourselves exterminators?" Sango snaps, asserting her authority as a mother.

Her children remain silent. Both have heard the story of how Naraku had destroyed this village before they were born, killing every living thing in it. They knew how much it killed their mother inside and still lived within her to this day. It was still a touchy subject within her. They knew better to go against her a third time.

"Alright Mother. We will do as you ask of us." Katana relinquishes in a small voice.

"Thank you." Sango smiles weakly.

"But promise us you will return safely! That nothing will happen to you!" Katana bursts out.

"Of course nothing will happen to us!" Miroku chuckles, uncertainly.

"Promise!" Katashi almost, but not quite, roared.

Slightly taken aback by their son's outburst both parents promised to return safely and that nothing would happen to them.

"Thank you." Both children whisper. They seem content now, more relaxed. I guess they were reassured now. Maybe they were worried about losing a parent like Ichiro and I had.

"So, when do you want to leave?" Ichiro asks conversationally.

"As soon as we can. Today, if that's alright." Sango answers quickly. "We'll just gather some supplies and then we can get going. I think we should head over to the wolf tribe first." She decides.

"Do we have to go there next?" My father asks unhappily. He and the leader of the wolf tribe don't exactly get along. I remember the stories Mother told us of back when, before she and Dad had actually gotten together, how Kouga had actually claimed her as his woman. Dad didn't like that too much.

But he's not the only one who isn't too excited to be going there so soon. Kouga's son seems to have followed right into his father's footsteps. The cocky little wolf claims to have feelings for me and can't take no for an answer! And frankly, I'm not ready to deal with his antics so soon.

"Can't we go to Uncle Sesshomaru's first?" I offer.

"I'm sorry you two, but No. The wolf tribe is actually closer. We visit them and then turn around and head to visit Sesshomaru. Plus we need to ask Sesshomaru if he knows where Kagura and Kanna are. No one has seen them in so long. We have no idea where they are, and since we should look for them last, it just seems better to go to the wolves first. And plus while on our way to Sesshomaru's is where we should find Shippo's place. So it's actually easier to go that way. It's like one big circle." Miroku says democratically.

Great. Looks like Father and I have lost this battle. I know Uncle Miroku is right but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not too happy about going. Oh well. At least we'll be getting the worst part over with first. That's a bright side right? Yeah, right. It sure doesn't seem like one. But I'll do it. If it means finding Mother, I'll deal with that wolf brat. But only for her.

**XXX**

We set off just barely over an hour later. Being half demon I'm not even tired from the journey here. I still have much strength in me to keep going. It will take us only a few days to get to the wolves cave.

'_And then the fun will begin.' _I think sarcastically.

It's only about a three days journey and during that time we don't talk much. We stop occasionally to rest, mostly for the sake of the humans traveling with us. But surprisingly we don't stop all that often. Sango and Miroku are used to these kinds of long travels. But still it amazing me how strong they seem to be even after they have aged since the days of their first adventure with my parents about 20 years ago.

Most of the time is spent in silent running, Miroku and Sango riding Kirara, thinking. I believe we are all thinking the same thing. Will we find my mother alive?

But my thoughts also run to other things. How will Kouga react when he learns this? How will Ayame react? Will Kouga start a fight with my father? How am I going to deal with Kouga's son?

It is early morning on day four when we finally reach the wolf tribe. We are greeted warmly but the wolves they accompany the wolf demons. To them we are just like friends, almost a part of their tribe. The excited yelping of the wolves alerts the others that they have guests and it isn't long before my least favorite person in the world makes his appearance.

"Ah! Minako, my dear!" He takes my hand in his and holds it to his chest. Behind me I hear my brother and father growl warningly but Takuto ignores him. "It has been so long since I have been graced with your beauty!" Takuto says. It takes all I have not to throw up. "Oh, how I have missed you! I am so sorry I haven't come to visit you. You must be quite upset with me. But alas, I have been busy. I hope you are not angry with me. And again I apologize. I trust you have been fine since I last saw you?" He asks with smiling a showing off his perfect teeth.

"Uh… Thanks. And yes. I'm just fine." I say snatching my hand back roughly. But he doesn't seem to notice my dislike for him at all. What more do I have to do to tell him I'm not interested?

"I am so glad. You have no idea how worried I have been for your safety. I came to visit once but your mother so graciously informed me that you were not around. She said that you had gone to visit relatives and she did not know when you would return." He doesn't notice how I wince when he mentions my mother. "But now I see you have finally returned and have come to see me!" Won't he be surprised to find out how wrong he is!

"Actually… That's not why I'm here. That's not why we're here." I motion behind me. He looks over my shoulder to see my brother and father glaring at him, along with Sango and Miroku grinning weirdly. Kirara is there too.

"Then why are you here?" It's not Takuto who asks this. It's Kouga. Finally, he and his mate, Ayame, have come out to see what the commotion is. "Nice to see you again, mutt-face." Kouga greets my father. "It has been awhile."

"Feh. Wolf-butt. I'm not in the mood to fight right now." My father says.

"What? You not in the mood to fight? This is new!" He scoffs. "Hey! Where's Kagome?"

"Why don't we talk somewhere more private?" Miroku proposes. He's always been the peacemaker.

"Alright. You can come into our cave. We'll talk there." Kouga says.

"It's so nice of you guys to come!" Ayame says as we enter the cave. "I told Kouga it's been way to long since either of us has come for a visit!"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't exactly call this a visit." Ichiro's and my father says.

Ayame looks at him funny but wisely doesn't question further. She turns back to face the front and follows Kouga inside. Like the Tribe Leader he is, Kouga leads us to a back chamber of his cave. Once we are all seated he asks the question we avoided answering before.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" He looks pointedly at my father, narrowing his eyes.

I can't take it anymore! Here we are, coming here to tell them the worst possible news we can imagine, and Kouga here is hustling my father! Its not that I hate Kouga, because I don't. It's just sometimes he can't take how he treats my father sometimes! I can't help thinking maybe we should have gotten everyone together before telling them anything. But I know that would be even harder because they would all be asking questions demanding to know and it would only be a matter of time before I would break down and tell them anyway.

"My mother was kidnapped!" I scream before I can even think of stopping myself.

Everyone starts at me. Kouga and Ayame's mouths are hung open in surprise, while Takuto looks at me his eyes wide in utter shock. I don't know if it's because of my outburst or the fact that my mother was kidnapped. Although I have a feeling it has more to do with the latter of the two.

I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath. I guess the stress has weighed more heavily on me that I thought. I hate to admit this, even if it is only to myself. When I am finally able to open my eyes I see everyone has slightly recovered from their shock. Now they know why we are here. Now all that is left to do is to tell them the details of this painful story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how did you like chapter three? I know it probably wasn't that interesting and I probably should have continued on some more before ending it but I wanted to put Kouga's reaction in the next chapter. I'm not sure but I think I'll have Shippo for sure in the next chapter and then probably Sesshomaru, and Kagura in the ones following. Thank you and Please R and R!**

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	5. Guilt, Shame, And Much Pain

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter Four: Guilt, Shame, And Much Pain**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I wasn't planning on updating this story today… Kinda just happened. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. This chapter is still in Minako's POV, just to let you know. I'm not sure who's POV the fifth chapter will be in yet, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

**Special Thanks to: Kagome's Reincarnation, Alexa, Dark Dracon Knight, inuyasha1818, Paprika012345, Karin Kinomoto, juusan'ya, Catbuddy, Hanyou-DJ**

**Thanks everyone for all your support and ideas for this chapter. They are much appreciated! Keep them coming!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome was **_what_**!" Kouga's voice rose. He clearly does not believe of does not want to believe what I just told him. But my words were the truth and there was nothing I could do to change them.

"She was kidnapped Wolf-butt!" My father unhappily repeats. I can see he hates having to tell the ookami this. It's hurting him somehow. "Do you need to get your ears checked? Some bastard up and took her away! She's gone! Do you understand now? Or do we need to repeat ourselves again?"

"**_YOU_ LET KAGOME GET KIDNAPPED!"** Kouga shouts, ignoring the way my father insulted him. **"HOW COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET HURT? YET AGAIN?" **Kouga is yelling now, his harsh words cutting deep into my father's conscience.

Ayame places a small hand on Kouga's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. She fails horribly. "Kouga please! Now is not the time!" She says. I can see the jealousy in her eyes. She's still bothered over Kouga's feelings for my mother after all these years! And at a time like this! You would think that after what--almost twenty years she would be over the past? But apparently not.

"**I DIDN'T LET HER GET KIDNAPPED, BAKA! YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN TO HER?"** My father shouts back, jumping to his feet. Kouga follows suit so they are now face to face.

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"** Their faces are just inches apart now. Nose to nose. **"IT'S YOUR JOB! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER! YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS PROTECT HER, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!"** Kouga unnecessarily points out. **"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO PREVENT SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM EVER HAPPENING! IF IT WERE ME--" **

"**YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY! I KNOW I FAILED! I KNOW!"** My father is so upset he turns on his heal and leaves the cave. He's already blaming himself, he doesn't need Kouga to point out what he's already thinking inside. Yet another shattered blow to his already crashing ego.

We all glare at the ookami and I think it's then that Kouga realizes what he's done. His face goes blank and I think he's actually feeling remorse for the pain he has caused my father. Serves him right. He should feel guilty. Baka Ookami.

"I'll go after him." Miroku offers. And before any of us can protest he is on his feet and rushing after his old friend.

Usually it's my mother that runs after Father when he is upset. But now that she is not here… Will things ever return to the way they were?

"So, how did Mutt-face allow Kagome to be kidnapped?" Kouga says pretending to be unfazed. He is now no longer standing but again, sitting beside Ayame. His arrogance at a time like this sets something off inside me.

"He did not _let_ Mother get kidnapped!" I snap. Kouga seems startled by my outburst but I continue on. I have never acted this way in front of him before. "We don't know how she was taken from us! Only that she was! We are all feeling to blame here, and we don't need you making my father feel especially guilty!" I end breathing deeply with strong even breaths.

"I-I'm sorry." Kouda says a few seconds later, surprising me. I never expected an apology from him and look up into his piercing blue eyes and see no sign that he is lying. "It's just… Kagome, your mother, was a really close friend of mine. I guess I was just scared when I learned something had happened to her, and as usual decided to take out my frustrations on your father." He said sincerely. "It was wrong of me. I apologize."

"I forgive you. I understand. But it's not me you should be apologizing to. Now is not the time for you to verbally attack my father. He is already feeling guilty enough. We all are." I say calmly. The anger previously burning inside me has dissipated.

**XXX**

Hours later and Father has calmed down. He and Kouga have come to some kind of silent agreement to put the grudge they have against each other on hold for the moment, and we have finally explained all we know to Kouga and Ayame. It was a long and tiring few hours and as night fell Kouga allowed us to recuperate with his clan. I'm glad to be staying somewhere where I can finally get some sleep, but I'm not too happy with sharing a cave where Takuto could be anywhere near by. He better keep his distance if he knows what's good for him, that's all I have to say.

Finally, after eating a well prepared dinner, we are taken to our 'rooms' to rest. Sango and I share one room with the three guys sharing another. The second my head hits the fur pillow made for me, sleep overtakes me. I sleep all through the night without one unwelcome disturbance and wake up mid-morning. I guess all the worrying has taken a lot out of me. More than I would like to have admitted.

As I sit up I notice Aunt Sango is not where I last saw her. She must have known how tired I was and graciously let me sleep. I get up and follow the alluring scents of a well prepared breakfast. As I round the last corner I find everyone gathered in a circle eating and chatting pointlessly. My mother's predicament is thankfully left out of the discussions and for that I am grateful.

I sit down and my father passes me a bowl of well cooked meat. My mother raised me and my brother on cooked food rather than that of raw meet most demons are accustomed to. She often said we may not me full human's but that does not mean we have to eat like uncivilized creatures—not that demons are uncivilized creatures, she was sure to tell us. We just always sat down to a well cooked meal. Kouga knew this as he had eaten with us often as I was growing up. My heart warms at the thought that he was kind enough to take this into account. Maybe he's not so much of a baka ookami as I originally thought.

As I eat I join in the light conversation all the while knowing that soon we will have to leave and return to reality. The reality that we are not here to visit, but here to start a search for my mother. And that moment comes all too soon.

"We should get going now." Kouga announces when all our plates are cleaned. "The sooner we set off the sooner we shall find Kagome." He clasps his hands together and stands. "Takuto you will remain here and take care of the pack while I am gone." Kouga says to his son.

"But Dad! I want to come too! Let me help!" He protests. "This is unfair!"

What a child! I'm glad he's staying behind. The last thing I need is a lovesick wolf pup distracting me from my goal.

"No! You will stay here and protect your mother! Understand?" Kouga growls.

"Yes dad. I understand." Takuto looks down, ashamed.

"Good. And if anything comes up alert me as soon as possible." To us he says, "Let's get going."

"Minako," Takuto begins. Exasperated, I turn to see what he wants. He takes my hand in his, causing me to blush but I regain myself when I hear my brother and father growl warningly from behind me. Takuto seems not to notice or care.

"Be safe. I will leave you in the safe and careful hands of your father and my father. I know they will keep you from harm. I'll be waiting for your safe return." The young wolf gently kisses my hand and once I again I find myself blushing. What the hell is wrong with me? "I wish you all luck."

"Can we get going now?" Ichiro whines impatiently. "You have stalled us long enough _Takuto_."

I am only too welcome for the interruption as I snatch my hand from Takuto's and we say our good byes to the wolf demon clan. Our journey begins and I glance behind me, sensing something is watching us but I see nothing unusual. Odd…

**XXX**

"_So it seems they are getting the old group back together." Naraku says as he gazes into the swirling mirror. "How ironic. Now their offspring set off on a journey of their own. This shall definitely be interesting." He laughs madly. _

"_Kanna, it's so nice of you to return to me." Naraku smiles reaching out to caress the pale girl's cheek. "You must have missed me dearly." _

_Kanna simply nods. Speech is unnecessary. _

"_I am so glad to have you serving me again. So long was I trapped in that _**world**_." His eyes wander and for a moment he seems elsewhere. When he finally returns after a few moments of silence his energy seems to strengthen and cackle throughout the room. "But now that I am free I can finally get my revenge!" _

_The hanyou stands and gracefully walks to the far side of the room. There he stops before a crumpled figure lying before him. Without warning his hand reaches out and grabs several locks of her long raven locks, fisting her hair. _

"_Kagome…"_

_She winces in pain, as he jerks her prone figure into a sitting position. She has refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. However small, that is the one small pleasure she can deny him._

"_For trying to kill me I shall destroy what _you_ hold dear to your heart!" He whispers threateningly into her ear. "Unless you do as I say… maybe then I will take pity on you and spare their lives! But if not…" He loosens his grip on her hair, smiling as she collapses on the floor in a crumpled heap. _

"_You will not get away with this Naraku!" She hisses her voice laced with malice and poison that seems not right coming from her. _

_Angry now, he leans down so his face his even with hers. Naraku pushes the hair out of her face to look her in the eyes. "Oh, but I will and then you will regret the day you ever crossed me!" _

_Now standing his full height he gives the weakened miko a swift kick to her stomach. She groans in pain. Naraku smirks, watching as Kagome curls tightly into a protective ball in a mock attempt to escape the pain, knowing it is impossible. As long as she was trapped here she could never escape the hurt._

"_Maybe next time you'll think twice before opening that big mouth of yours, Kagome." Naraku spits before turning on his heal, leaving Kagome alone with Kanna. _

"_Please… My children… I want you to be safe…" Kagome whispers as she returns to her only comfort: the darkness within. _

**XXX**

We leave the wolf den in silence, words are unnecessary. We now travel to Shippou's den, where he now lives with his mate. It has been a long time since we last saw him. He left a year or so ago to travel and search for a mate of his own.

I'm dreading this visit the most. Even more so than having to bear through Takuto's advances at the wolf den. I know Shippou is going to be the most hurt when he hears the news we bring. My mother was like a mother to him. She practically raised him on their journey to defeat Naraku and sheltered him after that until he was a grown adult. He's been like an older brother to both Ichiro and me.

I've never been to his home but it looks like Father has or at least knows the way. He's been leading us for the last couple hours. I begin to wonder when we'll get there. I hate the silence; it allows me too much time to think. And lately thinking is the last thing I want to do. My thoughts always somehow drift back to Mother, remembering the good times we had and the secrets we shared. Will we have more memories and secrets to share after this is all over? I'd like to think positively but I don't know if that's possible anymore.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't realize everyone has stopped walking, and surprisingly find myself bumping into Kouga. I began to fall back but he is so fast he catches me before I hit the ground.

"Thank you." I say once I am stable on my feet. Carefully he lets me go, as if to make sure I'm steady. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." He dismisses.

I nod. "Why are we stopping?" I ask.

"It should be around here somewhere…." Father says, searching the surrounding area.

"What should…?" I never finish, for at that moment…. A gasp escapes my lips at the huge creature standing before me. Is this where I am to die? Before our journey officially began?

_(Author's Note: I should end it here just because it'd be evil!)_

**XXX**

"**Who dares trespass on my home!" **The creature booms threateningly.The monster is even taller than my father with dark shaggy fur and sharp fangs that protrude out of its mouth. It reminds me of a catlike bear creature, if you understand what I mean.

It seems I am the only one startled by this. My family and friends seems unaffected by the gigantic beast standing before us. Either that or they are able to hide fear very well. As I begin to wonder why, my father speaks.

"Cut the crap Shippou! It's us, baka!"

There is a small popping sound, and no longer is there a terrifyingly ugly monster before us, but now a red-headed adult Kitsune. One I haven't seen in far too long!

"Inuyasha? Minako? Ichiro?" He says incredulously as he surveys the friends and family he hasn't seen in so long, standing before him. "Kouga? Sango? Miroku? What are you all doing here? Where's Kagome?" Finally, he realizes she is missing from our group.

"That's what we've come to talk to you about." Miroku says sadly.

"Something's happened to her?"

"Let's get inside and then we shall tell you everything." Sango offers.

"Oh." Finally Shippou seems to remember his hospitality. With a gallant wave of his hand a small cave appears not far from where we are standing. More of the fox magic I have admired since I was a child. "Sorry about before. I was just trying to protect my home. Amaya and I heard something outside and I decided to check it out." He heads inside and we follow after him.

I have only met Amaya once but she is a very beautiful Kitsune. Shippou chose his mate wisely. Instead of the red hair like Shippou's, Amaya's hair is a nice soft brown. And she had the most shining blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Did it ever occur to you to use your nose?" My father snaps in his usual manner. I think he is trying to put on a strong face for us all.

Shippou ignores him and continues to lead us further in. He is used to this kind of treatment from my father. The deeper we go the bigger the cave seems to get until we are fully able to stand upright.

"Nice place you got here." Sango praises trying to keep things light.

"Thank you. Amaya picked it out." He grins proudly.

Finally we reach the end of the cave, where Amaya sits on a bed of furs. "Shippou? What was it?" That's when she sees us. "Oh! Hi everyone." She beams. "Sorry for what Shippou may have done to you. I hope he caused none of you any harm? He has been a little high strung lately."

"I didn't do anything! It's you who's high strung!" He says playfully.

We all laugh, glad for the gay moment. We need a good laugh at a time like this. We all take our seats around a small cooking fire in the center of the cozy fox home. Amaya gets up from the bed with difficulty and that's when I notice her slightly bulging belly. She is expecting. I shoot quick glances at my father and brother. Both nod to me discreetly. They noticed it too.

I know right then we can't expect Shippou to come with us. He will stay here and protect his mate and future pups. But we still have to tell him. Our mother raised him when he was young. She is his mother as much as she is mine.

"Why the long faces?" Amaya asks questioningly. Can she sense our foul moods?

"We didn't come here to visit. We came to bring you some news." Miroku says carefully.

"Yes?" Amaya pushes. She's worried now. I can see it in her spring water blue eyes.

Shippou moves to comfort her and wraps and arm around her waist. "What did you come to tell us?"

None of us say anything at first. I guess this is harder than we had originally anticipated. None of us wants to be the bearer of bad news.

"What has happened to Kagome!" He demands. "You came all this way to tell me something and I want to know what it is! Is she okay? Is she dead? Please tell me!" Shippou demands. I assume he seems something in our faces he doesn't like.

"Shippou, calm down. They'll tell us when they are ready. Be patient." Amaya says gently.

"How can I be calm when I know something has happened to Kagome? She was like a mother to me! She raised me and took care of me like I was her own son! I would probably be dead right now if she hadn't found me." He sighs, finally coming to his senses. "I'm sorry guys. I overreacted. But please, someone tell me what happened."

"Alright." My father says. "Kagome…." He trails off and I begin to wonder if he will ever continue. He seems to be choosing his words carefully and when he finally speaks again his words are far gentler than I ever imagined my father could be. "Kagome… disappeared."

"What do you mean she 'disappeared'!" Shippou's voice is unusually high pitched. Amaya tries to comfort him with a hand to his shoulder but he shrugs it off. "What do you mean she disappeared!" He asks again more earnest this time.

"Just that. She disappeared one night without a trace. I woke up and she was gone."

"She just left?" Shippou whispers incredulously.

"No." Ichiro says sternly, not even looking at Shippou. "She was kidnapped. She would never just leave us. Not without at least telling someone."

"But who would have done this? It makes no sense!" Shippou's voice rises.

"Shippou," Father continues uncertainly. How do you go about telling someone the evil you defeated roughly 20 years ago is back? "We think Naraku is behind this."

"But Naraku is dead! You told me—" Shippou's stutter is cut off.

"We know what we told you! But we think he's come back somehow. Remember that day when Kanna's Mirror shattered?" Sango pipes up "We think he's found a way to come back and has just been buying his time until now. And if he is back he's out for revenge."

"When did this all happen?" Amaya asks silently. She had never met Naraku, only heard the horrible stories of what he did and how he came to power.

"About five days ago." I say. Together we begin to tell them everything, leaving out as little as possible.

**XXX**

_Hours later Kagome woke. She sat up groggily and groaned. She had such a terrible headache and wished she had thought to bring aspirin with her from the future. She sat up fully, chastising herself for thinking like that at a time like this. _

"_You're awake." Kanna said emotionlessly. The pale girl had been making such progress before Naraku returned. And now that he was back she returned to the empty void she had once been. _

_Since her return to Naraku he had done nothing but order her around. She was always forced to show him whatever image he requested and also ordered to never leave Kagome alone. One thing that seemed to really bother Naraku was that when he demanded to see Kagura the image on the mirror always remained black. Never any other color no matter how harshly Naraku ordered her picture to be show. _

_It was so odd. Kanna couldn't understand why Kagura's picture refused to surface on her mirror. _

_Kagome looked deeply at Kanna, sighing. This was not fair. They were supposed to live happily! Naraku wasn't supposed to come back! He was supposed to have been dead! Why did fate have to be so cruel?_

"_Kanna," Kagome rasped, "Show them to me." _

_Kanna nodded, lifting the new mirror Naraku created for her. This mirror is much different than the original. Instead of white it is black and the border his adorned with thorned roses crafted into its soft wood. Just as the mirror before it, it's beautiful, One of a kind. _

_Momentarily the image blurs before clearing to allow Kagome to see her only remaining source of sanity. _

_Her family._

_She is filled with happiness she had not felt in what seemed like eternity, but had really only been no more than a week. They are alright… for the moment. Her soft eyes light upon Inuyasha… Minako… Ichiro…. And she smiles softly. Then she notices something odd. Shippou… and Amaya? What? Why? Sango and Miroku too? And Kouga? What are they doing? Do they know about Naraku? But that's impossible. Unless Naraku revealed himself to them. But then… wouldn't he have told her? _

_No. He wouldn't have. His plan is to weaken her resolve until she cracks… and does what he asks of her. Something she refuses to do. _

_Kagome vaguely recalled Naraku mentioning something about getting the old group back together… But she had been so out of it she hadn't really been paying attention. Now she kicked herself for it. _

"_K-Kanna… Do they…? Are they…?" Kagome stutters, not able to form the words. _

"_Yes. They are searching for you. They know of Naraku's return." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There ya go! So now Kagome knows her family is searching for her. **

**Anyone else notice how depressing this is? I noticed it. . I hope things begin to pick up as the plot moves long. Well, here is chapter four! I had a hard time writing this chapter too. Something is missing but I can't quite place my finger on it… I tried. I couldn't get it to flow as well as the preceding chapters. **

**I always have a hard time writing with so many characters in one scene or whatever. It's hard to keep track of them all! Lol. Kouga didn't say much in the Shippou/Amaya scene, which I'm sure you all noticed. Oh well! **

**Whose POV should the fifth chapter be in? I'm drawing a blank and maybe your suggestions can help me get to work on it. Thanks! **

**Here is some random info and wisdom thanks to my lovely Berii-sama.**

**Wolf in Japanese can be written differently, there is:**

**Werewolf-- oukamiotoko**

**Wolf—ookami, Oukami, Ookami, Okami**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	6. That’s Not The Sesshoumaru I know!

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter Five: That's Not The Sesshoumaru I know!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I have no good excuses as to why this chapter took so long for me to post. I just didn't have the proper motivation. And that's the only plausible semi-excuse I can give you. But I thank you all for being patient with me. (I don't think it was that loooooong though..? Just over two weeks or so?) Thank you so much, my lovelies. Most of you voted to have this chapter be in Inuyasha's POV. And that's what I did. Our favorite Hanyou is the star of this much awaited chapter. I tried to make it as Inuyasha sounding as possible. Let's hope I did well! Let us read on!**

**Special Thanks To: Alexa, Inuyasha05, Karin Kinomoto, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, Paprika012345, Catbuddy, juusan'ya, inuyasha1818**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She's gone. She's really gone. I thought these last few days were just a dream. That I would soon wake up to find her beautiful face sleeping next to me. But I have finally come to realize that this is one nightmare I can't defeat by simply waking up. This is real life. This is reality. I can't bring her back by simply wishing to be a wake; I have to fight for it.

In one day my one true fear came true. _My_ Kagome was taken from me, leaving behind those who love her most. When I find the bastard who did this he will receive no mercy from me. If it is Naraku—which I expect it to be so—he will regret what he has done. I will kill him with my own claws. He will die from my hand. I long to feel the warm crimson blood of her captor on my claws, to be the one to take away his life.

I have done a lot of thinking these past few days as well. One thought is more potent than the rest. It has refused to leave my consciousness and resurfaces at least once a day, no matter how hard I try to push it back. And that is that if I hadn't been so selfish, Kagome would still be safe. If it weren't for me Naraku wouldn't have gotten her. If I had forced her to return to her time, if I hadn't told her how much I cared for her, she would be safe in her time, and not here facing death everyday.

It's been hard waking up each day, knowing this truth. But despite that I don't think I would've changed anything even if I could. I cherish all our time together and if I had the chance I know I would pick to be with her all over again. And knowing this I realize how selfish I really am. Even knowing that forcing her away from me would have saved her, I still can't bear to not have her with me for the short time I did. I could have protected her and instead because of my selfishness, I put her in harms way.

And still love her far too much to ever be without her. Even being without her now is killing me slowly from the inside. But possibly knowing her captor brings me new resolve. I'll kill him!

I'm finding it hard to comprehend Naraku's return, despite the evidence proving it. I saw him being sucked into Kanna's mirror with my own two eyes. I thought it was all over, that I finally had the chance to live a happy life like I always dreamed of having. I found someone whom I cherished and loved me for who I was, and have two children to show for it. But I guess even a hanyou can't have that. The curse that is my birth took all that away.

The curse of the hanyou.

That's what I am—a cursed creature. A hanyou. I'm not allowed to be happy. And when I am, it's taken away from me with the drop of a hat. I thought that part of my life was over. But I guess I was wrong. I will never be able to continue living happily. Something or someone will always be there to take away what I treasure most. That's my destiny. The way things are supposed to be. I guess that's my fate.

But I don't hate what I am. Kagome showed me that. My human blood and my demon blood are part of me. If I weren't a hanyou I never would have met Kagome and I never would have at least _known_ what happiness was.

And because of this, I vow to find Kagome and bring her back, even at the expense of loosing my life. Because I owe that much to her. She gave me a new life that day she freed me from that tree. Were it not for her, I would still be pinned to its bark, in an eternal sleep. Never to wake again.

That is something I cannot even fathom. Luck must have been on my side for once, for it to bring Kagome to me. The day she freed me is the best day of my life, even if I didn't know it then.

It is with this knowledge that I pledge to bring her back, to free her from Naraku and give her the life she gave me.

She deserves it…

…and so much more.

**XXX**

"No Shippou! For the last fucking time! You're not coming with us!" I say-- for what? -- The millionth time! When will this stupid kitsune learn? No matter how many things in life change one thing remains a constant. Shippou will always be the runt he always was! "You have to stay and protect Amaya!"

"But I want to help you save Kagome! I have a right to come with you guys! And plus with my fox magic Amaya'll be safe while I'm gone!" Shippo stupidly protests.

Is he really this dumb?

"You don't know that! And I will not have you go through the same thing as me and lose your mate! Or worse! Your future pups! That is something you will never forgive yourself for! I should know!" Baka kitsune! Going on and making me say things I never wanted to say! The confines of my mind should be kept the confines of my mind!

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! But you have to understand how I feel! Not being able to help—" I interrupt Shippo. Of course I understand how he feels!

"I already understand how you are feeling! So don't you go giving me that crap! Probably more so!" I look off to the distance, to the trees and the blue sky. "We'll keep you updated; you just stay here and keep Amaya safe. And if we absolutely need your help we will call for you. Got it?" I say, crossing my arms. The signal that this conversation of over.

"I got it." Shippo says solemnly. I can tell he's upset to not be allowed to come with us but still understands what I was telling him. He has realized that despite how much he wants to help, he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Amaya. Good. My job is done. One less person I have to worry about.

"Let's go!" I call into the cave. "We still have one more stop to make!"

"Aww!" I hear groans coming from inside the depths of Shippo's home. I narrow my eyes. The voices belong to that of my children. How disappointing.

"Dad! Can't we stay here for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow! I'm so tired!" Minako whines.

"No, we cannot stay _here_ for tonight! Don't you want to find your mother?"

"Of course I do! But--"

"Then we are leaving now." End of story.

… or not.

"But Daddy!" There she goes pulling the ole 'daddy' card. "How can we expect to find her if we're not fully rested?" She protests. Stubborn… just like her mother before her. No surprise there.

"You can rest at your Uncle's." I say. Sesshoumaru… I really don't want to see him right now. He'll want to rub this in my face.

"Minako, Dad's right. The sooner we leave the sooner this horrible nightmare can be over." Ichiro says as he exits the cave, placing a comforting had on his sister's shoulder. "We should leave now. The sooner the better, right?"

Minako stops her arguing and I give my son a nod of approval. Finally, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga leave the kitsune den.

"Bye Shippou! Bye Amaya!" Our voices, save for mine, chorus as we head off towards Sesshoumaru's. Things can't get any brighter than this, right?

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru's home was once that of my father's before me. It's not exactly a house but a huge palace, fit for a lord. As the son of my father, I and my family have the right to live in this large estate. But I chose not too. Sharing a home with Sesshoumaru is unimaginable. Just sharing a room with him is hard enough! To share a home with him…I can't even bear to think about it. No way will it never happen.

Finally I see the glistening walls of the palace grounds come into view. Only a few more minutes and we shall reach its golden gates. I wonder what Sesshoumaru will think of this unexpected visit? He'll be angry if I'm lucky. Maybe I can relieve some of my stress off with a battle. Of course_ I'll_ win.

As we reach the gates they open automatically for us. Only welcomed guests are allowed to enter. That includes the children of my father and his family. Anyone else would have to get the okay from Sesshoumaru. And that is rare. Sesshoumaru refuses to see people. Most that come here are moochers, looking to stay here under false pretenses. Sesshoumaru knows this and never lets anyone in.

By now, I expect he knows of our arrival. If not,--though I highly doubt he doesn't--then he'll be in for a real surprise.

I lead our group through Sesshoumaru's home through memory. Though I have only been inside once or twice, the layout is imprinted into my mind. I know exactly where to go, and where Sesshoumaru will be waiting.

Behind me everyone is silent. Probably marveling at their new surroundings. My children have never been to Sesshoumaru's home, for I have never felt the need to bring them here. Sure they have met their uncle several times. I just have never taken the time to bring them _to visit_ Sesshoumaru. I never felt it was necessary and obviously this never bothered Sesshoumaru, else he would have told me. Not that I would have cared much.

Finally I come to a halt before double doors made of the finest selections of wood and metals. I look behind me to make sure everyone is still with me. They are and as I once again turn my head to the front the doors begin to open.

Once he gap is big enough I begin to enter. I hear behind me the footsteps of the others, telling me they are following. The room we are now in is a large office. Sesshoumaru is seated behind the only desk in the room. As I assumed, he knew we were coming. He wouldn't be Sesshoumaru if he didn't.

"Sit." He motions to several chair set up in front of the desk. There is just enough for each of us. How convenient.

Sesshoumaru hasn't seemed to have changed once bit since the last time I saw him. He's the same emotionless demon, with the same cold and unwavering voice. At least one thing has stayed consistent in my life.

"This Sesshoumaru has been expecting you, _little_ brother."

I hate how he always refers to himself that way. Is it so hard to say, 'I have been expecting you, little brother.'? I also hate the demeaning way he says _little brother_. Like its some kind of detesting phrase he can't stand to say. Then why say it? Save yourself the trouble! Knowing him he just likes to piss me off.

"So you know why I'm here?" I try to sound just as emotionless as he, but my anger is evident in my words. We are all seated now, my children looking around the room, taking in every detail. Only the ookami, and Sango and Miroku seemed to by paying attention to Sesshoumaru and me.

"No. Not specifically. This Sesshoumaru just knew you would be arriving soon. Naraku has been back for some time now. It was only a matter of **years** before you came to my home. Frankly, I thought you would have taken longer than this to come see me. It seems I have been proven wrong." Sesshoumaru says.

_(Author's note: 'This Sesshoumaru, this Sesshoumaru.' Man that gets tiring. I'm not going to have him say that any more. Nopers.)_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say heatedly.

"Whatever you want it to mean, little brother. You're here now however, with your offspring and old friends. And you even brought the ookami with you! How surprising. I always thought you were enemies. Odd. Have you become friends over the years?"

"Don't even count on it, Sesshoumaru!" I shout. My voice echoes over the room.

"Me and dog-breath friends! Never!" Kouga thunders, only serving to anger me even more. He better keep his mouth shut from now on before I shut it for him, permanently.

Sango and Miroku and my children, who are now paying attention intently, are fully alert, wisely staying out of this conversation.

"Of course not. How foolish of me." Sesshoumaru mocks. "You two would never be friends. Not after the way Kouga claimed your wench." My half brother says to me. "Speaking of which, where is she? You aren't stupid enough to leave her home unprotected now, are you, Inuyasha?"

I have had about enough of Sesshoumaru's barbs. And this one pisses me off! "That's enough Sesshoumaru!" I yell, now standing to my feet. "I'm tired of you putting me down! I didn't come here to argue with you and you know it! I came here because Naraku has returned and he took Kagome! Now, if you're not going to help us destroy him once and for all tell me now so we can leave and I can get the hell outta this place. I don't wanna be here any longer than I have too!" I end leaning over the desk that originally belonged to my father but is now in Sesshoumaru's possession. I grip the wood so hard my fingers turn white from the force. I wouldn't be surprised if it snapped under my grip.

Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything for the longest time. He just stares at me, showing no emotion whatsoever on his cold face. Finally, he speaks.

"Well, little brother, I _will_ help you. Naraku is my enemy as much as he is yours, though I hate to admit it. Naraku has defiled father's family long enough and This Sesshoumaru will put an end to it now. This Sesshoumaru will not stand for him ruining father's reputation and This Sesshoumaru's as well. But know this: This Sesshoumaru is not doing this because you asked; This Sesshoumaru is helping you because This Sesshoumaru wants revenge."

_(Author's Note: oh well… looks like I lied and made him say 'This Sesshoumaru' a few times. Maybe his anger got the best of him and he just had to say 'This Sesshoumaru several times! But I don't like making him say it a lot. I think it sounds odd… So don't get mad at me!)_

I nod my silent thanks and Sesshoumaru rises to his feet. "Jaken!" He calls out and immediately the slimy toad demon or whatever the hell this green creature is, comes running in the room.

_(I always loved the sound of the undubbed fluffy's voice in the anime…. So… yummy…)_

"Yes, Milord?"

"I will be leaving soon in search of Naraku. Make sure Rin is kept safe. If anything happens to her I will hold you responsible!"

"Of course, Milord!" Jaken cowered.

"Now, have some rooms prepared for our guests."

"But Milord! Humans--"

"Now!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed, silencing Jaken.

"Oh!" The weak demon screeched before hightailing it out of the large office, leaving behind the slamming of the door as his only remnants that he was even there.

All our attention is focused on Sesshoumaru at this point, who seems to be start intently at me. I briefly wonder why.

**XXX**

After the meeting with Sesshoumaru, I prefer to be alone, seeking refuge outside the large estate. But it appears I am not to be granted this luxury and soon find myself in the company of the last person on earth I'd rather be alone with.

"How is it that you know Naraku is behind that kidnapping of your mate?" Sesshoumaru asks me hours later. By this time everyone was in their rooms for the night until tomorrow when we are to set off. "What if she left you? Maybe she finally got some common sense and left you for something better." My half brother says this as if it was fact, and not his opinion.

"Kagome would never do that, Sesshoumaru!" I snap. "It's not in her nature! She would never abandon her children! She loved—loves them!" I quickly amend, not willing to even think she might not be a live. "And I know in my heart she loves me too. She was the only person, besides my mother, who accepted me for who I was!" By the time I am finished I am so angry I could kill Sesshoumaru right here, right now. But now is not the time for me to get myself injured, not when Kagome could be anywhere, needing me. "Only death could ever keep her away from us!"

"Maybe that is what happened."

The way Sesshoumaru says this makes me so angry, even more so than Kouga ever has… and that's saying a lot! For a moment I lose control and make to punch my half brother. But before my attack connects with his face, an image of Kagome flashes through my mind, and I stop myself.

_(Authror's Note: Probably the first and only time he thought rationally…)_

Instead of harming my brother like I really want to, I position myself so I am level with his face. I'm amazed he is even allowing me to get so close to him without consequence.

Which is suspiciously odd for Sesshoumaru, but I am too caught up in my emotions to pay much attention. **_"She. Is. Not. Dead."_** I say, making sure to give each word its own sentence. "And you know it!"

And then I turn on my heel. leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the courtyard outside his home. He doesn't come after me, just lets me walk on by. Again, this is odd for Sesshoumaru.

**XXX**

"You didn't have to be so harsh with him." Someone says from behind Sesshoumaru. Whoever this person is, they continue walking towards the inu youkai, stopping besides him.

The figure's dark hair billowed in the wind as Sesshoumaru took his time to answer.

"This Sesshoumaru was merely trying to strengthen his resolve for what's to come. I cannot allow him to be moping around all the time."

"Oh, so you were doing a kind thing. That doesn't seem like the Sesshoumaru I know." The person said, slightly mocking.

"We can't have him ruining the chances of defeating Naraku! This Sesshoumaru will not allow his irrationality to ruin my revenge! I want him in top form if I have to be forced in his company!"

"Of course you do." The figure smirked knowingly. He was so easy to read.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Do you know who the person is? Anyone have any guesses? I know! But I ain't gonna tell ya yet! Mwahahaha!**

**I just want to let you guys know that I found it extremely hard to write this chapter in Inuyasha's POV. I wasn't expecting it to be so difficult! The first few pages I was able to think up in a day but the rest… took longer. It was a slow and steady process. I hope the careful time I took to perfect this chapter shows and that I met your standards, as readers. Some days I was only able to maybe add a paragraph! So long… But it's done and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**School has finally started… no! September 5th was my first day…. It wasn't too bad. I'd rather be home relaxing though… I'm a junior now. Whoo hoo! I'm kinda short though compared to all the tall kids… I feel so small at school… Only one more year of high school after this too! And then I enter the real world of college and all that good stuff! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NOT READY! NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! Lol. **

**Btw, I know I should know this, and I think I did at one time but it has slipped my mind since then, but what kind of demon is Jaken? Some say toad demon and some say not. I'm not sure what exactly so if anyone knows fo sho, please tell me. I'm so ashamed of my lack of knowledge! Don't hold it against me!**

**Please Read and Review!**

_**Your one an only,**_

_**Clouds of The Sky**_


	7. Will I Live Through This A Second Time?

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 6: Will I Live Through This A Second Time? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update guys! I've been busy with school and I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter but I couldn't seem to write it out... But thanks for being patient with me all this time!!**

**Special Thanks to**: **Alexa, Karin Kinomoto, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, Paprika012345, juusan'ya, Catbuddy, Inuyasha05, inuyasha1818**

**Only one person guessed right… the mysterious figure was Rin! Who else, right? Lol. **

**After finally forcing myself to sit down and get this done, here is the outcome! I thought about having this chapter in Sesshoumaru's POV but I have always had a hard time writing him and I didn't want to risk ruining the story any more than I had to... I decided to give Sango's POV a shot. Let's hope you all like!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sango's POV (For those of you who did not read the author's note where I clearly stated this chapter would in her POV.)**

Staying the night in such a lavishly adorned estate is something I will never forget. The fact that it belongs to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha is almost unbelievable. I don't think I will ever understand Inuyasha's decision to not take advantage of such a living arrangement. But I suspect is has something to do with the fact that he'd be sharing a home with his brother, and however large the building was, Inuyasha cannot stand to be near his brother any more than he has to. The two inu youkai have never had that close brotherly relationship humans tend to share.

Despite rising together to defeat Naraku, their past cannot be forgotten. I don't think they will be trying to kill each other any time soon, but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will never have the sibling relationship Kohaku and I have shared. Their past is far to ruining for them to begin a fresh and forget it all.

A lot of things have changed since we first defeated Naraku. We've all moved on and started families of our own. I never could have imagined after all this time that we would be getting back together to fight Naraku once more. That this time our children would be in on it, possibly having to face the evil half demon themselves!

I can only hope my children will be okay. That my life won't be taken this time around. I don't want them to have to experience the pain of losing someone dear to their hearts. I can't even begin to image what Minako and Ichiro must be going through. They are the ones coming with us in our search, dealing with more pain than my children who are safe at home. (I hope)

But whatever they are feeling Inuyasha must be feeling ten times worse. When you lose someone so close to your heart… someone you love so much… It nearly kills you. I don't know exactly what he's going through at this moment but I think I have an idea.

He's putting on such a strong face. But I wonder how long that will last. We can only hope that in the end, Kagome will be safe. That Naraku--that evil bastard--hasn't harmed her. If he has…

But that is something I'd rather not think about for now.

I miss Kagome and pray that she is still alive and that whatever harm Naraku brings upon her, she stays strong until we can find her. Until we are able to rescue her.

I am also trying to keep myself strong, for both Inuyasha and myself.

Kagome… we will save you….

**XXX**

**Normal POV (for the moment)**

"Rin, you will stay behind this time." Sesshoumaru make sure she understands she is not coming with him this time. She is safer here.

The girl simply nodded.

"I can't have you getting hurt this time." He tells her calmly. "You can Jaken will stay behind and keep watch on my home."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She does not protest, it being against her nature. "I will await your return."

With his back to here he nods, and then heads out.

**XXX**

**Back to Sango's POV**

"Where the hell is that self centered bastard?!" Inuyasha growls as he continues to pace back and forth.

The sun shines down upon us and I can't help but feel cold under its warmth. Kagome was the light that brought the warmth and joy to us. Without her our whole journey seems pointless. We fought together to defeat Naraku the first time so we all could move on with our lives and now he has ruined things once again. Naraku… that even bastard…

It's all so unfair. I almost wish Naraku could have waited a hundred years or so before rising back into power. But then my sanity returns and I realize I'd rather fight Naraku all over again than risk my children having to face him and dying. I already know his past, his weaknesses, how he thinks. We have a better chance of defeating him a second time around, knowing his tendencies, than anyone else would.

Still, Naraku's return has ruined everything I have worked so hard to build. And I think because of that—and the fact that he has taken a dear and extremely close friend of mine—I will fight harder to regain what I once had. I want my security returned to me. I want to know my future generations will be safe and live on happily. I want to move on with my life, never having to worry about some unknown evil lurking around the corner. And if to do that I have to reface and old enemy, then so be it.

Finally Sesshoumaru appears, his stoic manner angering me. But I dare not say anything. Sesshoumaru is a demon, among many others, that would not hesitate to kill me with one swipe of his poisonous claws.

"'Bout time!" Inuyasha glares at Sesshoumaru. "What was taking you so long in there?!"

"This Sesshoumaru had a few things he needed to take care of. All of which are none of your business."

"What do you mean 'none of my business'? You are taking your good old time holding us up and you can't even tell me what the hell you were doing?!" Inuyasha says his voice beginning to rise.

I can feel the energy surrounding us begin to build, but I can't tell who it's coming from. Whether it's Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or even both. I just don't know.

I look over to Miroku to see if he is having the same trouble. I assume by the look on his face he feels the same thing.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to tell you anything." His words are cold… calculated… as if he is purposely trying to get a rise out of his younger half brother.

Why?

Inuyasha makes the first swing. And before either of us knows it he is pinned to the ground, a growling Sesshoumaru holding him down. The elder inu youkai holds his younger brother in place by his neck.

Inuyasha tries to force his brother off of him but to no avail. For a few moments they just seem to stare into each other eyes, growling lowly.

At that moment Minako begins to cry, begging and pleading her father and uncle to stop. But they do not. Minako continues to cry while the rest of us stay back, unsure of what to do. It was obvious this was a battle for dominance; one Inuyasha seemed to be losing, as he was the one pinned to the ground.

From experience, I knew better than to interfere at a time like this. Everyone else seemed to know to stay back as well.

A few minutes pass and then we hear a shout. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" a woman cries.

She comes running toward him and as she gets closer I begin to recognize her. This was the child that traveled with Sesshoumaru so many years ago. She's so much older now and has certainly grown into her beauty. I'm surprised we haven't seen her before now. Has she really spent her life with him for this long?

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Stop this! You might hurt him!" She shrilled.

It takes a moment before Sesshoumaru seems to realize her presence. His grip on Inuyasha loosens and he backs off. Once again Inuyasha is on his feet, but the brothers continue to glare at each other.

And then, just like that, it's all over. Inuyasha moves to sooth his upset daughter and Sesshoumaru finally looks to Rin.

"That was odd." I say so only Miroku can hear.

"Yes, if Rin had not come out when she did who knows what would have happened."

**XXX**

Finally we set off, following Sesshoumaru's lead. Rin waves goodbye as we head off, until we are so far away we can no longer hear her voice.

I can tell by Inuyasha's posture that he does not like the fact that he if following behind his brother. When we traveled together years ago it was him who led us. And now with his brother in the group…he's not the top dog, so to speak, and he does not like it one bit.

"Where are you taking us, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha wants to know. I can tell by the sound of his voice he is just begging for another fight.

"You will see soon." The elder youkai says vaguely, enjoying the torment he is causing his brother.

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru! Why do you have to be so goddamn secretive?! You're really starting to piss me off!"

"That, little brother, is the idea." Sesshoumaru says calmly, daring Inuyasha to contradict him, threaten him.

"Why you…!"

"Calm down, inu-baka!" Now is not the time to be starting fights! You should be saving your energy for the real enemy." Kouga says wisely.

"Shut up, Stupid Wolf! What do you know?!" Inuyasha snaps. "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you! And I most certainly know when it's the right and wrong time to start stupid fights!" Kouga retorts.

I shake my head. Kouga is not one to talk. Does he not remember the time before he realized Kagome would never be his?

"Like hell you do! You were always starting stupid fights over Kagome when you knew she was mine to begin with!" Inuyasha points out, growling.

"Whatever, you mangy mutt! Kagome might have been mine had you not—"

I can't stand this outrageous fighting any longer and Kouga has crossed the line. It's my turn to but in. "Enough you two! We are obviously going to be forced to spend long hours together and I, for one, do not want to spend it with you guys fighting all the time! You are already starting to get on my nerves!"

Silence reigns over our small group and we continue on our way. I know for the time being the fighting has stopped. But for how long will it last?

**Later that day: Still in Sango's POV**

Miroku and I have separated ourselves from the group for a little much needed 'us' time. I needed to talk to him, to get some things off my chest. So when we finally are allowed some time to rest, (Sesshoumaru is an even harder slave driver than Inuyasha ever was! Even Kirara was beginning to tire!) I take Miroku off a little ways from everyone; close enough to where we can still see them, but far enough away to where we will not be heard.

"What's troubling you, Sango? I mean, besides…" He does not need to say more. Of course I'm bothered with the Kagome situation but he seems to know there is something else… bugging me as well.

"It's just that…" I trail off unsure of how to say it. He begins to rub my arm comfortingly and I continue. "I'm just worried we won't make it out alive this time. What if Naraku kills us this time? What about our children? It hurts me to even thing about the pain they would go through if we were killed."

"I, too, have thought about this as well." Miroku admits. "But I have to believe that if we defeated Naraku once then we can do it again." Miroku reasons.

"I can only hope…" I say.

"We will defeat Naraku this time. Don't worry. We'll make it through this together and return home to our children." He leans forward then, sealing his promise with a kiss.

I cannot imagine not having Miroku with me at a time like this. How is Inuyasha able to cope?

"Come on guys! Uncle Sesshoumaru says we have rested long enough!" Minako calls, interrupting our little interlude.

"We'll be there in a minute." I tell her.

"Alight! But make it fast! Daddy and Uncle Sesshy are getting feisty again!"

"I guess we better get going then." Miroku says. "We don't need another repeat of what happened earlier." He tries to lighten the mood, noticing what we have just talked about still bothers me. "I promise you Sango, that we will both make it out of this alive. _I_ _promise._ Naraku will not kill either of us, whatever he is planning this time he will not succeed."

I manage a smile, but can only nod in return. I have to believe what Miroku has told me. I fear, that if I do not… Something terrible will happen. Something that I will never be able to forgive myself for, even in death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not nearly as long as the chapters before it...I'm so ashamed! I had a hard time writing this chapter... a really hard time. Nonetheless, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. **

**Anyone have an idea as to where Sesshoumaru is taking the group? I know! But to find out you will just have to wait and see… Cuz I am not telling you! **

**Just a question I had come up in a review I got for this chapter. Do you guys like the Sesshy/Rin pairing or would you like Sesshy/Kagura? The pairing for Sesshy is not set in stone yet but will be soon. I just wanted to see what you guys would like better. I have my opinion but I'd like yours as well. So when you review tell me what you'd prefer. **

**Thank you and please Read and Review!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	8. And It Ends With a Nightmare

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 7: And It Ends With a Nightmare **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I got to working on this chapter as soon as I finished the last one, trying to get it out as soon as I could. I hope you like it! I really liked writing this chapter. It's a long one! Yay!**

**Special Thanks to: Paprika012345, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, Karin Kinomoto, juusan'ya**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown POV (You should be able to figure it out though, as you read along.)**

I can sense them coming. Finally the time I have been waiting for has arrived. I want to greet them but to step out of my hiding place is to allow Naraku to know of my whereabouts. And that is something I cannot afford. At least not yet.

As they near all I can do is sit here and wait. That is something I am not accustomed to. I always hated doing Naraku's dirty work. I wanted to be free. And for a while I was. Not long after Kanna's mirror broke I went into hiding. I knew the second the mirror shattered he was free. How could I not? I was born from him. I hate to admit it but I am apart of Naraku. He created me to do his dirty work, never expecting me to turn against him.

It wasn't until a few years after the shattering of the mirror that I took to hiding. I began to feel Naraku's strength begin to grow as his powers returned to him and new if I didn't take action now, he would find me and force me into slavery—something I had no intention of retuning to. I had a taste of freedom and there was no way I was going back.

Kanna was not so lucky. Once she was sure her master and creator was back and slowly regaining his power, she felt some pull she could no longer to resist-- she had to return to him. And she did so. She was created to serve him. It was a curse she could not fight. For awhile Kanna was able to ignore the pull, but the stronger Naraku became, the harder it became for her to stay away from him. So after a few years of fighting it, Kanna gave up and returned to her master.

It was hard for me to allow her to go, but I knew there was nothing I could have done to stop her. Ultimately it was something she had to do, whether Kanna wanted to or not. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, that he needed her. And until he no longer needed her, she would be safe.

After that I went into hiding with the help of Sesshoumaru. He wasn't too willing (when is he ever in the mood to help anyone other than himself?) but once I convinced him Naraku was back and that I could help him defeat him, he conceded and decided to help me.

Ever since then I've been hidden here. Safe from Kanna's mirror and Naraku will to kill me. Soon I shall be allowed to leave this safe haven and face Naraku once more. The second I step out of this place Naraku may very well know where I am and try to force me into enslavement again. Or even try to kill me. I will not let him take me down.

That is why I have decided that once the time comes, I will help Inuyasha and his friends. I already know about Kagome and what Naraku has done. I think I might even know what he's planning. Of course, I can't be certain.

After spending so much time with him, it's almost second nature to guess what he's planning next. I know he wants revenge. It's probably all he ever thinks about, consuming his very thoughts and devouring whatever remains of his soul. His demise is drawing near.

Whatever the cost, I will be there to take him down.

…Even if that cost is my own death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's POV**

"Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you taking us?" The hanyou, Inuyasha, asks his elder brother.

"You shall soon find out." A small smirk makes its way across Sesshoumaru's face. Of course he was trying to irritate his little brother. It wasn't that hard to do, actually.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" Inuyasha growls, picking up on the minute trace amounts of malicious intent that escaped his brother's scent.

"Why, little brother, whatever gave you that idea?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Was his hanyou brother always this stupid?

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stamps his foot and continues to growl. "What is your problem?"

Without missing a breath Sesshoumaru replies with, "Your puny existence, little brother."

By now the other members of the group are too tired to even say anything. For seemingly endless hours, both youkais have been mercilessly trying to upset the other. You can only try to intervene so much before you just… give up and hope they won't kill each other in the end.

After awhile I guess you learn to ignore it. At least that's what everyone else had done.

Minako sighed. When was Uncle Sesshy gonna stop trying to upset her father? Why he enjoys setting him off, Minako had the feeling she would never understand. Maybe he was trying to keep her father's mind of the unthinkable. If that was the case then Uncle Sesshy was doing a good thing. If not, he must obtain a lot of joy out of angering her father.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

He has stopped before an overgrown forest that looked ominous and life threatening to enter. Why had they come to this place again? Oh right, Sesshoumaru never told them why. Had he lost his mind? Did he not know why they had set out on this journey?

"You led us all this way to take us to some kind of forest?" Kouga growled before Inuyasha could get his say in. "We came all this way, with you egging on Inuyasha, only to be led to a bunch of overgrown trees?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even give the wolf youkai his full attention. His back was still to the wolf as he spoke.

"You dare contradict, This Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga growled deeply from his throat, glaring at the taiyoukai. Of course he would dare to contradict 'This Sesshoumaru'. Who did this guy think he was anyway, referring to himself in third person? If Kouga thought Inuyasha was messed up before, he definitely thought his brother had some far bigger problems.

Still, Kouga knew now was not the time to worsen the relationship he and Sesshoumaru shared already. Not that it was all the great to begin with.

Rightfully, Kouga backed down and allowed the 'great' inu youkai think he had won this round.

**XXX**

**Unknown POV? **

They are here now. I can hear them bickering. This time it seems the ookami has taken a turn. The stupid and trivial things they fight over…. It seems that Sesshoumaru has not told them why he has brought them here. Does he enjoy causing rifts in their relationship?

I'm not surprised. Sesshoumaru has hardly changed at all over the years.

Now that they have finally come for me, it must mean the others know of Naraku's return. I have been safe from him thus far… but now is different. The second I step from this safety net, Naraku may very well know where I am.

This time though, he does not have that hold on me he did before. He can not force me to return to him like he did with Kanna. My heart is forever my own.

But, just because I did not return to his services does not mean I don't know what's going on. As Kanna and I figured out in our last battle against Naraku, she and I have this connection. I guess you could say… a mental link. Naraku has yet to discover this such link and I'd like to keep it that way.

It is because of this link we share that I have been well informed of all that Naraku has been up to. Or at least all he has told Kanna. Which isn't much, he obviously doesn't trust her as he once did.

Still, I have an idea as to what he is planning. With this knowledge and his old enemies, maybe this time we can take him out for good. And I can live out the rest of my existence in peace. That is my wish.

They have now entered the forest that has now become my domain for the last few years. Finally… why is it that males feel the need to argue? I find this behavior quite annoying to say the least. It's not like they need to boost their egos even more than they already are. Naraku's seemed to balloon greatly before he was entrapped in Kanna's mirror and look where that got him?

Typical male behavior. They are still bickering now as they near me. I can see them now. Coming closer. Looks as if Sesshoumaru is about to explode in anger, his face has taken on a deep shade of crimson. He and Inuyasha are at it again… bakas….

I think it's time to end this now. Jumping down from the tree, I land directly in front of the large group. I startle Inuyasha to the point where he turns so fast he falls on his bottom, sending the wolf ookami into hysterics, the same for his children and long time friends. Even Sesshoumaru sports a small grin, but of course that quickly disappears as fast as it appeared.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha snarls, talking practically to Kouga and sending a glare to Sesshoumaru, telling him he noticed the smirk.

"So this is where you have been hiding all this time, eh Kagura?" Kouga asks once his laugher is under control.

"I wouldn't call it hiding, more… self preservation." I say. "I was waiting for you morons to realize Naraku was back to his old tricks. Took you long enough." I roll my eyes. "Frankly, I thought better of you all. Maybe I was wrong."

Of course the males begin to growl at me. Even Ichiro joins in. I just roll my eyes once again. What is **it** with males and their egos?

"Maybe if you had come and told us instead of running scared into hiding, we would have known sooner." Inuyasha points out triumphantly and then adds solemnly but still glaring at me, "And Kagome wouldn't have disappeared."

"Yes… I know about that… I'm sorry." I say, truly meaning it.

"What do you mean you already know?" Inuyasha demands. "Could you have stopped this? Is that what you are saying? Or did you help Naraku? Have you've been playing us all this time?!" Inuyasha snarls heatedly. His eyes are turning red and he takes one threatening step forward. "Have you?!" He demands again.

"No! I hated Naraku just as much, if not more than you did! Kagome, along with yourselves, helped free me! Why would I turn my back on all that and help Naraku?" I say quickly to defend myself. The fact that he immediately thought I betrayed them all almost sends me into a fit of rage. Still… I can almost understand why. "I hated the way Naraku used me!"

"Then how the hell do you know?!" This time the voice belongs to Ichiro. He has stepped beside his father, trying to be just as threatening, just as much a man as his father. Like father like son, as the saying goes.

"Do you remember that day we first thought we defeated Naraku, _Inuyasha_?" I ask. He nods. "Naraku had hidden Kanna away; safely with his only weakness… with the help of some girl I was able to find Kanna… she was a relative of Kagome… what was her name?"

"Aunt Tessa?" Minako offers. I nod. She has obviously heard the story of Naraku several times as a child.

"Yes, she told me I might have a connection with Kanna. Seeing as how we were created the same way by Naraku. It was only a theory but it worked. We discovered Kanna and I had this mental connection that allowed me to find her, hence enabling us to defeat Naraku." I paused and was about to continued when I was interrupted.

"But what does this have anything to do with the fact you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha snaps. "It seems you like you are stalling for time." He glares at me and cracks his knuckles, trying to scare me.

"Will you just let me finish?!" I return the glare and he crosses his arm but says nothing more. "When Naraku began to get stronger, Kanna, being that she was created to serve him, couldn't stand up against this pull any longer. She was forced to return to him, to serve him once more. Naraku knew this would happen. I think he assumed that if he had Kanna he could once again find me. But he was wrong."

"Kanna and I are lucky that Naraku has yet to discover our ability. We have been communicating with each other since she returned to him. Kanna has told me all that Naraku has allowed her to know, and it's not much. It seems he still does not trust her fully." I pause before adding, "**_That_** is how I know of your predicament." I cross my arms indignantly, finished explaining myself.

No one says anything for a moment, whether it is because they are ashamed of distrusting me or if it's because they truly don't know how to respond. Either way, it's Sesshomaru who breaks the silence.

"Can you tell us the location of Naraku now?" He asks me.

"From what Kanna has told me it is a place very difficult to find. She doesn't know exactly where it is— Naraku never lets her outside— but she has been able to tell me a general direction and that it surrounded by water on all sides. She says she can hear the slamming of the waves against the body of land."

"That's all you can tell us? How are we supposed to find Kagome with so little information??!" Inuyasha snaps irritably.

I turn to him and glare— yet again. "It's not my fault Naraku doesn't trust Kanna! And until she regains his trust that's all I can tell you!"

"What direction?" Miroku interrupts, not allowing Inuyasha to continue his argument with me.

"West." I say.

"Then let's get going. We have wasted enough time here." Sango says.

"Before we go, I have a question." Minako speaks up. "Aunt Kagura, how is it that Naraku hasn't been able to locate you?"

"This forest we are in is an enchanted forest." I immediately notice her change in posture, her body tenses up. "Not that kind of enchanted forest. This forest protects its inhabitants from any danger, provided the person has a good conscience. Be it a place to hide, no matter what kind of seclusion you need it magically provides it. In this case, I need to be hidden from Naraku. I expect he has created a new mirror for Kanna. This forest has hidden me from that."

"So the second you leave this place, Naraku could very well know where you are?" Ichiro asks.

"Yes."

He nods, understanding. "He will know you are with us then, meaning in the final battle he will probably make sure to kill you if we should not kill him first."

"Exactly. But that will not happen. This time he will die. For **good**." I say, forcefully.

"Alright, let's go now! I'm tired of being here!" Inuyasha says.

**XXX**

**Author's POV**

_She sees them all fighting. Her friends. Her family. Every one of them fighting their hardest to defeat Naraku. By the looks of it they are loosing. They know this, but despite this knowledge they are fighting bravely, still hoping they might be able to defeat him._

_She knows they will not. Knows this is their end… and the saddest part of it all is she knows there is nothing she can do to stop it. _

_Why doesn't she feel more broken hearted than she is? Why is she standing here watching her loved ones on the brink of death? Should she not be helping them?_

"_Kagome!" A voice calls. She ignores it and continues to watch the scene before her. "Kagome!" The person calls to her again and she finally she turns. _

_It's Shippou. He has come to play his part in this great battle… He should have stayed home. _

"_Are you alright?" Shippou seems so concerned with her welfare. Does he know it might be his death? _

"_Kagome?" He reaches out to touch her and then the voice starts…_

**_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!! _**

_She turns her back on Shippo, and locks eyes with Naraku. He looks back at her for a moment and grins, before returning to attack one of her children. Ichiro... no! He manages to avoid the attack… but barely. _

_Kagome makes to take a step towards her son but the voice in her head strengthens and she stops dead in her tracks._

**_Kill him. Kill him!! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!!!! KILL THAT KISTUNE BASTARD! FORGET YOUR SON AND KILL THE KITSUNE!_**

_Resistance is no longer an option. Fighting is futile. Obeying the voice in her head is what she cannot do, doesn't want to do. But… she doesn't have the strength to fight it. _

"_Kagome?" Shippou calls again. _

_Big mistake. He just signed his death certificate…if they had any back then. Do they? _

_Kagome spins around, grinning maliciously at Shippou. For a moment the kitsune seems to falter, unsure of what the change in Kagome is. She begins to advance on him, her body starting to glow a sky blue, a sign that the end is near. _

"_Kagome? What are you doing? Do you not recognize me? It's me! Shippou! Kagome! Please! Stop it!" But his pleading falls to deaf ears. The Kagome he knows is no longer there… she is gone… leaving a Kagome bent on killing the demon before her. _

_Shippo finally seems to realize there is no talking to her. Turning to flea, the last thing he sees is Kagome's evil smirk. But he has fled too late. _

_Kagome reaches out and touches Shippou on the shoulder. His body stiffens against her cold touch and instantly he is turned to ash. Dead. Never to see the family he has started. Never to seem his offspring grow into adult hood. A kitsune pack never to meet their father. _

_Again the voice returns to her subconscious. _

**_Good girl. You have done well. Now it's time for you to destroy the rest of them! Kukukuku! Kill them! KILL THEM ALL! _**

_Unconsciously Kagome nods and turns away from Shippou's ashes that have already begun to blow away. Deep inside she feels the pain of his death, but is unable to stop herself. _

_She must obey the voice!_

_Summoning more of her power she creates a huge energy ball and sends it to the nearest body. The victim this time? Kouga. _

_Before the wolf youkai even realizes what is happening he is nothing more than a ball of ash. One by one they fall, by the hand of the person they set out to free. _

_How ironic. _

**_More! Kill them all! MORE BLOOD MUST BE SHED FOR MY VENGENCE TO BE SHED!_**

_She continues on, taking out Miroku and Sango at once with one swift swipe of her tainted claws, a quick and easy cut to their throats. Kagura tried to save them but for her efforts only received a ball of purification, killing her as well. _

_By now her children and mate have noticed the loss of their companions. Before her they stand stunned, not able to believe she is the one killing her loved ones._

"_Kagome! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yells. "Why are you killing everyone? Naraku is the enemy!" He pleads. "Not us! Snap out of it! Don't let him control you!" _

"_Inuyasha…" She begins but…_

**_Kill him! KILL HIM LIKE YOU KILLED THE REST! KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!_**

_She tries to fight it…but the hold on her strengthens._

**_I SAID, KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!_**

_She begins to feel her power pulsing around her. She can no longer fight the voice telling her to do the unthinkable. By now, Sesshoumaru has also sensed the disturbance her power has created. There is no stopping the inevitable. Still, he bravely tries to fight her off. _

_He fails and is knocked off course by her great power. He is sent flying by nothing more than the flick of her writs. But he is not dead… yet, but will be soon. _

_Kagome's power continues to grow as her two children and mate watch hopelessly. She is their mother… and mate. How can they stand up against her? Naraku used this weakness against them and played upon it well. _

_Her power has reached its maximum. With a burst of strength she sends her energy out, killing the remaining members of her family. But not before she hears their cries of protest. _

"_Mama! No! please don't do this!" Minako…_

"_Mom! Stop! Now! Don't do something you'll regret!" Ichiro…_

"_Kagome! Please!! Kagome! I love you!" Inuyasha…_

_And then nothing…silence surrounds her…a lone tear slips down her bloodied cheek. Suddenly the hold upon her soul disappears and she is able to finally feel the full force of her grief. What had she done? How could she be so weak to allow Naraku so force her to kill the ones she loved…How could she do this… how could she? How…? How…? How…?_

_What had she done?_

_**Well done Kagome… … Kagome….. Kagome… Kagome!**_

**XXX**

**Author's POV**

"_Kagome!"_

_Her eyes open to see Kanna standing over her, still no emotion showing on her young face. Kagome forces her labored breathing to slow before she sits up. _

"_Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare." Kanna asked her black eye boring into Kagome's chocolate ones. _

"_It was horrible, Kanna! I…I…I dreamed I killed them! I killed them all! And their was nothing I could do to stop it!" She choked as a sob escaped her throat and the tears fell freely. _

_Kanna tired her best to comfort her friend to the best of her abilities, rubbing her back and trying to give a comforting hug. She failed, but her effort was much appreciated. _

_Kagome was sobbing so hard she began to hiccup. The tears became a waterfall of never ending grief. _

"_Kagome! Calm down and breathe! It was only a dream!" Kanna ordered. At this rate if she didn't calm down she may suffocate herself do death!_

_After a few minutes, Kagome calmed a little but the grief of her dream still remained. Tears still slipped down her cheeks and the pain seemed like it would never go away. _

"_I know, Kanna. But it felt so real. I just know that this dream is gonna come true! I-I can't let it happen! I have to stop Naraku from controlling me!" Kagome says forcefully, punctuating her speech by slamming her fist into the ground. _

_Kanna nods and removes herself from Kagome. She has done all she can. Kanna then leaves to return to Naraku. _

_With Kanna's absence, Kagome leans against the cold stone wall, reflecting on her dream. She vows to not let it come true, to do anything in her power to stop it. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow... I think I did pretty well with this chapter. You liked it, right? Interesting turn of events, is it not? Lol. Kagura is here, once again resisting Naraku. But what of Kagome's dream? What could this mean??? **

**I didn't get much input on the whole Sesshy/Kagura and Sessy/Rin situation. Originally it was going to be:**

**Sesshy/Kagura**

**Kohaku/Rin**

**But should you choose Sess/Rin, Kagura will most likely be killed off. And Kohaku's appearance in this story might be shortened and it may end with him still... Lonely. Haha. Or more like, still single. If you have already voiced your opinion you can tell me again, and if you haven't please let me know what you would like to see.**

**Thanks everyone! And please Read and Review!!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	9. The Demon Behind All The Evil

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 8: The Demon Behind All The Evil**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I am hoping to begin having my updates more frequent than they have become over the last couple updates. No more one month or more waiting period. Or, that's what I would like to happen… but nothing's ever certain… And it sucks. I know I hate it when people take forever to update… knowing this I try my best to get updates out. Thus are the hardships of writing… But over time I have come to realize there is nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to make due with what I have… and hope it's enough to satisfy those who are still reading… **

**Thanks to those who voted on the Sess pairing. The one that I have chosen for him is Kagura. I can't bear to kill her off. She has suffered enough and I want to keep her alive in this fic. A few of you either didn't care or chose Kagu/Sess and some chose Rin/Sess. **

**The decision has been made. It will be SESSHY/KAGURA and RIN/KOHAKU. Thanks for you time and I hope this pairing doesn't upset anyone too much! **

**Special thanks to: Juusan'ya, Inuyasha05, Paprika012345, Punk Rock Miko2, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's POV**

Kanna dutifully returned to her master after calming the distraught Kagome. She would have liked to have been more bothered by the girl's outburst than she had been but upon her return to her creator, her feelings already began to slowly withdraw deep inside her, showing no apparent signs of ever returning. Kana would have liked to have felt more for Kagome's situation… she wished to, but given her situation, she just couldn't.

Maybe this is what you called giving up, Kanna often found herself thinking. It wasn't something she could control anymore than you could control the weather. Kanna knew this and had given up, resigned to her obvious fate.

A thought that had occurred to her several times since the return of her enslavement resurfaced: If Naraku had not been destroyed last time, how can he be expected to be destroyed this time? Hope was gone, replaced with resigned content. As long as Naraku needed her her life was spared. She could live with that. For now.

Reaching the room Naraku had primarily housed himself in, Kanna slid open the door and silently entered. With her newly fashioned mirror at the ready, she awaited his instructions.

"Come here, Kanna." He said, motioning to the empty spot before him.

Kanna did so, keeping her gaze focused straight ahead, directly at his chest. Look him directly in the eyes proved to be more difficult than she would have liked.

"Show me where they are." He ordered, knowing he wouldn't need to elaborate on who 'they' were.

Kanna momentarily hesitated, remembering Kagura's most recent information given to her. _"I have joined them now…Naraku will soon know I am still alive. He is certain to be angry when he does."_

Her brief pause did not go unnoticed by her master, though through half closed eyes he chose not to say anything.

The mirror swirled momentarily and then cleared. What Naraku saw caused his body to boil; his blood began to burn through his veins with such intensity. Was this the reason for Kanna's sudden hesitation?

Kagura….

That good for nothing bitch still had the gall to stand against him! Even after his return, she still chose to fight against him! He clenched his fist, trying to keep his anger in check. Right now was not the time to let his fury get the best of him.

What angered him the most was how she was able to keep herself hidden from him for all this time. Obviously she planned this! How the hell did she do it? That ingrate of a wench! He created her! Made her what she was and this is the thanks he gets? Had it not been for _him_ Kagura never would have existed to begin with!

"Kanna, it's time to put my plan into action." Naraku stated, once he was successfully able to conceal his anger again.

Kanna nodded, wondering what this plan could be and if he trusted her enough to tell her. It seemed things did not bode well for her friends.

**XXX**

**Kouga's POV (You _so_ knew this was coming!) **

Now we have a direction and are one step closer to finding Kagome. The question to be asked, though, is whether our **dear** friend, Kagura, is telling the truth. She doesn't smell like a liar. (I know the scent of liar, and Kagura most definitely does not emulate this all too familiar scent…) But then again, how many times have my wolfish senses failed me? There have been numerous occasions that I'd rather not think about.

Of course, there is something inside me that I cannot ignore, which seems to cause me not to fully trust her. I don't know what this something is or whether it is justified. I only know it is something I cannot simply put off to the side.

Since Kagura has joined our growing pack, never has the feeling of being watched left me. I have not spoken this feeling aloud, for fear of upsetting the pups and humans of our pack. But I suspect I am not the only one feeling this way.

It is this feeling that furthers my belief that Kagura still working under Naraku's will. It does not make sense though. That she would help us defeat him and then return to him in the end. Although, it could be that she had no choice in the matter and upon his return to power Naraku somehow managed to force her back into his enslavement.

Until this is all over with I will never truly be certain as to where her loyalties lie. Sesshoumaru seems to trust her and for the moment— despite the fact that we don't get along that well— that is enough for me.

My thoughts leave Kagura and return to something I had thought of several times before: had Kagome been under my care I know this would not have happened to her. Or, at least, that's what I would like to think. Could I have protected her? Could I really have kept her from harm?

I know she would have never been happy with me. Not like she was with Inuyasha. Kagome's affections for me were nothing more than friendship. I often thought her claim to love Inuyasha was a lie. I couldn't believe she would love a hanyou more than me, a full bred youkai. But, as time wore on, I began to realize her words to be true. I didn't want to believe it. But I knew she harbored no feelings of love towards me.

Still, I could not stand to loose to that pathetic hanyou. It was not until that last battle with Naraku that I realized how much I cared for Ayame. I realized that I truly did love her and was afraid to admit it, even though it took me until then to realize it. I know how foolish I was to subconsciously suppress those feelings I harbored for her. I still do care for Kagome and had she cared for me like I did for her… things would have been different.

But would I have been able to protect her from Naraku? Would she have been any better off with me? This uncertainty tugs at my demonic heart.

What if the roles were reversed and the one taken away was Ayame not Kagome? Would I be able to compose myself as well as Inuyasha has? I know this constant arguing with his brother is his way to cope with his loss. It has always been his form of defense in all the years I have known him.

Several hours have passed since our departure from the enchanted forest. Many hours since we have been traveling in the same direction— west. I suspect we should be stopping soon. I can sense the humans beginning to tire and the same goes for the two pups.

I can't imagine my pup being here. It's safer for him to be at home. He seems to have followed in my footsteps in falling for Kagome's daughter. She is a beautiful half demon, greatly resembling her mother, but still making it a beauty all her own. I can see why my son likes her. If I know him as well as I think I do, I am certain that if he were to come with us he'd be on this poor girl's tail the whole trip.

For him this would be his big break, his grand opportunity to court her. That is one reason why I could not allow him to come. This is not an opportunity for him to snag his chosen mate. Under the circumstances she is less likely to be accepting. A fact, he seems not to understand.

Another reason I chose to deny him the privilege of joining us is due to the fact that I need someone at home to protect his mother and to lead the pack in my absence. His mother may need his help more than I. I see this as a test for him, to see if he can handle the stress of being a pack leader. One day he will take my place and I need to know if he will be up to the challenge. It's not easy. This is something he can only learn on his own. This is his opportunity to prove himself not only to me, but to the Elders. If they feel he is unfit he will never become alpha male.

To be denied by the Elders is the worst possibly thing that could happen. He will forever be shunned by the pack. They may let him live with among our numbers but his place will be the lowest station available. This if a path I do not wish for my son. I want him to step things up and prove to me his worth. If he fails me… I will deny his birthright, saving him from the shame of being denied by the Elders. He may be angry at me to begin with but I can only hope with time he would understand.

Takuto is not ready for a journey such as the one I am embarking upon now. He hasn't grown out of his immaturity yet. I don't feel he would be able to handle this kind of responsibility.

I do not even think Ichiro and Minako are ready for something as epic as this. But given the circumstances they were given no choice. I feel for them. I can only hope that whatever happens they are able to move on from this experience… should they survive it.

Nightfall has begun to slip upon us. We begin to stop for the night and set up camp. An unending silence reigns upon us as we each complete our task. We have nothing to say.

I think of Ayame safe at home and hope Takuto is not giving her too much trouble.

In silence we all settle down for the night and before I know it I am asleep and morning has come.

Once again, we are off the second dusk is upon us. The morning has hardly begun and already I can feel something is wrong. I can't quit put my finger on it and the feeling disturbs be greatly.

"Do you feel that?" A voice asks from beside me. It takes me a moment before I am able to recognize it as the voice of the monk.

"Yes. Something is _wrong_, but I can't put my finger on it." I say, my eyes scanning the scenery before us. I see nothing out of ordinary to justify my uneasiness. It's the same old trees… grass… wild flowers… nothing seems different. There is no evident reason for my concern. But if the monk notices it too then maybe my worry is not so far off base.

Suddenly an oddly familiar cackle is heard around us. Immediately we halt as one, senses on high alert, searching for the owner of the voice. But for what seems like forever nothing happens. I am beginning to wonder if we just imagined it.

Inuyasha begins to growl, his sword already drawn and at the ready. Those of us with the experience of battle are waiting, knowing something is coming soon. I can sense the smallest trace of worry emanating from the humans. But for Minako and Ichiro…the uneasiness pours from them in waves. Lack of experience has done nothing to help ready them for something such as this.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha orders.

Once again the laughter returns and the owner of the voice appears. Standing before us in all his evil glory is….

….**Naraku**.

Finally we see the horrid beast behind all the pain and disaster, the sinister monster that never seems to leave us alone.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarls. "Finally you show yourself! What have you done with Kagome? Return her unharmed and I promise a quick painless death for you!"

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time we met, have you Inuyasha?" Naraku taunts. "You're exactly the same old demanding, vile, hanyou as you were before. Always barking orders when you are in no position to do so, when it is I with the upper hand. I'm sorry to say this but I am in no hurry to return to the land of the dead. Though, I was never there to begin with. Only trapped in a mirror of my own creation." He smirks.

Inuyasha growls, we all watch as he fights for control, his demon side demanding release. It only takes a few minutes before he regains dominance of his body once more, forcing his blood back in check.

"Still struggling with yourself after all this time, are you? You'd think that you'd be able to control it after so long a time. But I guess that can't be expected from someone as weak as you. Some advice, maybe you should learn to control that temper of yours." Naraku give Inuyasha no chance to retaliate and plunders on. "Ah, Kagura. How have you been? It's so good to see you."

Kagura says nothing, trying so desperately to appear brave and unafraid. She is not doing so well.

"I hope you are enjoying your free time because I can assure you it certainly will not last much longer." He glares at her, his evil eyes locked on her scarlet ones. "How you managed to hide from me for so long is beyond me."

This seems to fuel something inside of Kagura. She has found her words. "Are you bothered by that, Naraku? Does it anger you that I have escaped your grasp for so long?" She taunts.

I see Naraku struggle internally with himself, trying to hide his irritation. Kagura seems to have struck a nerve.

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?" He says finally.

"Where is _our_ mother?!" Ichiro demands, finding his bravery. It doesn't last long. Already I can see him wavering, beginning to crack under Naraku's evil demeanor. Perhaps he's not as brave as he pretends to be.

Naraku turns to look at Ichiro, his grin broadening. "So you are the offspring of Kagome and Inuyasha. One male and one female. How nice. They resemble both of you very much, I must say." He mocks, never taking his penetrating eyes off Ichiro and Minako.

Minako cowers behind her brother, hardly daring to look away from the evil demon.

"What have you done with our _mother_?!" Ichiro demands again, this time more angry than scared.

"I was getting to that! Goodness! What is it with pups and their lack of patience?" Naraku asks nonchalantly. Sighing momentarily he continues, "_Your_ mother….is well hidden, in a place you will **never** find. I have many plans for her. But don't you worry. She won't be harmed… too badly." He laughs harshly at this, as if he has just told us a joke, and we're supposed to laugh as well.

"Why are you doing this?!" Minako finally speaks out, an edge to her voice. She is on the brink of tears; I can almost smell the salt.

"Why? Revenge, of course! I thought you were at least smart enough to figure that out! Then again, you are the product of Inuyasha…. And I suppose that doesn't help you much."

A growl forms from not only from Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru as well. The evil hanyou has not only insulted Inuyasha but the lineage of the great taiyoukai before them. "I've had enough of your games!" Inuyasha snaps. He attacks haphazardly towards Naraku, once again leaving his brain somewhere else.

He is take off guard when his attempt goes right through Naraku, as if he is not really there and stumbles to the point where he almost falls.

"What the?" Inuyasha stutters, not understanding what just happened.

"Did you really believe I would show my _true_ self to you? Please! Where's the fun in that?" He laughs, yet again and his eyes flash malevolently.

"You coward!" I shout, unable to contain myself any longer.

"Maybe so, but now is not the time for me to kill you. I still have a few things to take care of before that time. Be patient. I'll kill you soon." Naraku grins at me, his eyes roaming around our circle, pausing to linger longer on the pups than anyone else. "But I will leave you with this,"

He waves his hand and a transparent screen takes shape besides him. We stare blankly at it, wondering what kind of trick he is trying to pull now.

"What is this?" Sango asks, not trusting in her voice. She is trying to sound strong and brave, but I can hear the uncertainty in the words.

"Look on and you shall soon see." Is all Naraku gives away. "I promise you it will not cause you harm." A malicious grin spread across his face. There is an air of truth to his words.

Our attention is back at the display, unable to keep our curiosity at bay.

We see Kagome… trapped in a cell… she is bleeding and bruised…screaming for help. Our full attention is drawn to what is being shown to us… and our anger begins to grow…

"_Help…please… Inuyasha…" _

The image promptly disappears, as does Naraku…

"_Kukukukukukuku……I shall see you all again soon!" _He promises.

And then silence. Naraku is gone…

"Naraku! You bastard! Get back here and fight like a true demon! You coward! What are you doing to her?!" Inuyasha cries in vain. "I'll kill you! I swear it! You **will** die by my hand, you monster!"

A silence like no other surrounds us. It's a moment before Inuyasha regains himself. In his anger he spins around and turns on Kagura.

"If I find out you helped him in anyway… I swear to god I will kill you too!" he threatens, justly.

Kagura nods, stone faced.

"That bastard… I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha promises.

"Well… If we had any doubts before…we definitely know Naraku has returned now." Miroku says.

Sango nods in agreement from behind him. Her face is grave, a sign she is beginning to worry.

"One problem," I say. "How do we stop him?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What a perfect place to end the chapter, don't you think? Hope you liked!! I'll understand if you skimmed over Kouga's thoughts… I did make it very long… sorry about that!! **

**Hey, who has read the _Twilight_ series? They are so good! _New Moon_… loved it!! The next book comes out fall 2007… and the last one sometimes when I am in college… sucks… But they are SO GOOD! And I love Edward… sigh… I don't know if I can bear to wait for the next ones to come out… **

**Author's Ranting: Hey everyone! This is where we listen to your author go off on a tangent over nothing concerning you! Don't you just love it!! Here it goes:**

**I HATE MY JOB! You might be thinking, 'Why?! At least you have one! Stop complaining!' Well, something tells me the managers don't like me, for one. The way they look at you… it's not friendly at all. Reason two; I only work one day a week. Basically I work at a retirement home as a server, (not assisted living!!!) I bring the elderly food for either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It's roughly two hours each shift. I only work the dinner shift this month. This means I am only getting paid four hours each paycheck! Less than 30 dollars over a two week period! It sucks!! The job is good for school and stuff but I'm saving my money up for college and this job isn't helping me much… Thus, I'm looking for a new one ASAP!! ARGH!**

**Rant is over. I'm done wasting your life! So did you like this chapter? Kouga's POV was cool right? Lol. I hope so! It was different to write from his perspective.**

**FYI: I have already started the chapter after this… I kinda began writing it before this one was close to being done… yeah.. so it shouldn't be too long for the next update. Please Read and Review!! Thanks you!!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	10. Tricked: Weak and Vulnerable

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 9: Tricked: Weak and Vulnerable **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: This chapter was actually started before I was even halfway finished with the one before it! I had an idea as to how I wanted this chapter to go and for fear of forgetting all that had taken shape in my mind, I had to begin writing it down before chapter 8 was completed. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the ones before it!! **

**Special Thanks To:** **Taeniaea, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, Karin Kinomoto, Punk Rock Miko2, Paprika012345, juusan'ya, Catbuddy**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys rock my socks! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome's POV (Through the whole chapter)**

Naraku is planning something. I can see it in the way he looks at me. Every time he comes to check on me, to rub my kidnapping in my face. He is in too high of spirits and definitely it's unnerving. I can't stand this. I hate not knowing.

Whatever his plan may be I am certain it involves the demise of myself and my family. For several nights I have been plagued by the same nightmare, the one where everyone I have ever cared for dies by my own hand. I have had night terrors like this before but never to the severity that they are now. Each night the dream gets worse. More details seem to become set in stone, each haunted face cementing in my mind.

It is for these reasons that I must escape. I need to somehow get out of here and warn my family or at least get myself away from Naraku. I know he is planning to use me in his plan, whatever it may be, and I have to at least _try_ to stop him. I will not be able to live with myself if I do not. I can barely stand myself now, allowing Naraku to capture me so easily.

Inuyasha, my children, my friends, everyone, must be worried about me. I hate being the weak one. I always was the weak one back when we first sought to kill Naraku. And once again, here I am. Naraku is once again using _my_ weakness against me and the others. This time I have to fight it. I have to show Naraku and everyone else that I am not as weak as I have been made to be. Not only for their sake, but mine as well.

For my escape to work I will need Kanna's help. I hope she will be willing to help me. I am not sure of the full effects her return to Naraku has had on her. I know she has been in contact with Kagura but she has been unable to tell me much about it. Every time she starts to say anything Naraku comes in and interrupts, as if he knows what's going on. Or at least has some idea. He never leaves her alone with me for very long.

He knows something. I can _sense_ it.

Even if Kanna refuses to help me I have to try to escape, even without her help. My nightmares are becoming more frequent and in more detail, only serving to strengthen my need to leave. I cannot stand much more of these hellish dreams.

_I have to leave._ There is no question about it. It's a _must_ and nothing more, nothing less. All that's left to do is to confront Kanna the next time Naraku allows her to visit me. Whenever that will be. Her visit are becoming short and far in between.

As if Kanna was able to sense my need for her, the door to my room—or more like a cell—slides open and soon Kanna is with me. I know she will not be here long, so I must get this over with fast.

"Kanna," I say in a low, almost soundless whisper, "I have decided I _must_ escape from here. But to do so I need your help. Will you help me? Please?" I add just for good measure.

Kanna seems to be lost in deep thought for several moments before finally, she answers. "…Yes… I will help you to the best of my abilities." The girl says to me. Her gaze seems to be focused anywhere but on me.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." I am surprised by how easy it seemed to convince her. I was expecting more of a resistance than what I received. "When the time comes I may need you to distract Naraku for as long as you can. But before you do that I need you to give me a layout of this place. Naraku has been wise in not allowing me to wander outside this small room."

Kanna nods agreeably and spends the next ten minutes describing, in great detail, Naraku's hideout. I easily form a picture in my head, slowly beginning to see a possible escape route. She also gratefully highlights possible exits and areas where he is less likely to notice me. I can tell already, it most definitely won't be easy. I'll have to pick my day of escape wisely.

When Kanna is finished I ask, "Kanna, does Naraku still have a day of weakness?" Was it just me, or was that a small smile that momentarily appeared on her lips?

"Yes," She whispers. "Yes, he still does."

Already my plan is beginning to take shape. Maybe I can use his weakness against him. With any luck this just might work and once again Naraku will be sent to his grave. Hopefully this time for good!

"When this day arrives, I beg you to alert me as soon as you can."

Kanna nods, understandingly, "I have to go." She says. "He is calling for me."

I nod, watching her leave, praying against all odds that Naraku will not know of my hopes to escape.

Less and less time have Kanna and I spent together. It seems, the minute he notices her absence he calls her to him. This such occasion was the longest she has been with me in a long time.

**XXX**

"Kagome," I hear Kanna calling for me.

Suddenly on high alert I sit up and watch as Kanna enters my room. "What is it, Kanna?" I ask.

"Naraku is no where in sight. I have been unable to locate him for at least an hour now. I don't know when he is going to return, but if you still want to try for an escape, now is the time." She says, her gaze avoiding mine.

I nod, knowing this is my chance. It's quite possibly the only chance I may ever get. I _have_ to take it. "Let's do this." I say, truly determined.

I get up and follow Kanna out of the room. She leads me down a dark hall, making no sound whatsoever. I wish I could be just as silent. Even the slight noise I make feels like reverberating echoes compared to hers.

The hallway seemed endless as Kanna leads me on, deeper and farther away from the familiarity of my confined room.

In the back of my mind there is this nagging feeling that something is wrong, that this whole thing is just _too_ easy. But I force myself to push these thoughts aside. Kanna said Naraku was out. That's the reason why he has not come after me yet. I am safe. Kanna would never lead me wrong.

Would she?

I shook my head. Of course not! She helped us defeat Naraku once before! Of course she would help us now. Help me escape. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me that she wanted to be free again, away from Naraku. There was no way Kanna would lead me wrong.

Right?

Bad Kagome! Kanna was so nice to you! Been there for you this whole time! And you doubt her?! Cut out this shameful behavior now!

How could I think so horribly of Kanna? This is just plain wrong! I have to put these thoughts aside! I can't let my doubt cloud the truth! Kanna is helping me now, she would never lead me wrong.

"Kanna? What's wrong?" I leave my thoughts to find that the hollow girl has stopped and is now turned to face me.

For the longest time she says nothing and I stare back at her, trying so desperately to hold back the fear I can feel beginning to envelop my form. Why isn't she saying anything?

Finally, Kanna opens the door she has come to stand before. Light erupts inward, blinding me. So long have I been kept in darkness that the sudden explosion of color blinds me. But it isn't long before I regain myself and I slowly step out into the radiant sunshine.

The cool grass feels comforting on my bare feet. I revel in its refreshing coolness, a sensation I never thought to experience again. Slowly my eyesight returns and a smile forms on my face. When was it last that I smiled? The colors… evergreen grass… sky blue… dazzlingly purples… and reds and yellows! Fire orange! The color of the setting sun…beginning its fall behind the horizon! All colors I had lost hope of ever seeing again!

My faith has returned. I have escaped Naraku. I beat him! Whatever his plan for me was shall never come true! In a moment of weakness I defied him! Thanks to Kanna he can no longer hurt me! My dream will _never_ come true!

Suddenly the world seems right again. Momentarily I think how odd it was that Naraku chose such a beautiful place to hide. I had expected a place filled with the effects of a prolonged sense of death, where nothing grew and nothing lived.

The crashing of the ocean against the hard sand is comforting and calming as I let if over take my senses. Wait… ocean…? My fear returns as I finally see why this would be such a great hideaway.

On all sides of this piece of land is water. An island… with no sign of another body of land on any of its four sides. It's a small place, perfect to keep a victim from the eyes of her saviors.

Never have I hated the ocean so much before. Normally such a beautiful assortment of dark blues and greens… is seen for what it really is: A dark and swallowing depth of raging waters.

I turn to the girl, Kanna, who promised to help free me, promised to help me escape. Had she known this all along? She stands in the doorway looking at me with her smoldering black eyes.

Yes. Yes she did. She did this to dash my hopes. To remove any amount of faith in escaping I might have had.

"**_Enjoying your freedom?"_** A voice whispers, so close to my ear, startling me. I spin around to face this new person, my heart convulsing in my chest.

"_Naraku_," I say, "you're back." I should be afraid. But I am not. This was his plan all along. And I fell right into it.

Weak little Kagome, always needing to be saved,

Always messing things up,

Always making things worse.

"Yes. I have returned. Did you miss me?" He begins to advance towards me, eyes boring into mine. I begin to back away. I can not stand to be near him.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I even begin to start missing you, _Naraku_." I say, his name like poison on my tongue. I watch as the sun finally fall behind the horizon signaling the end of the day.

Night has begun.

"Oh really? Not even a little bit? That's too bad, because I certainly missed you while I was away." The freakish amusement in his voice chills me.

"Where exactly did you go?" I ask, trying to draw out any amount of information I can from him.

"I just had some business to attend to. Nothing too important." He shrugs still coming closer to me.

I continue to back away from him, knowing this can not go on forever. Eventually he will catch me and I will have to endure his cold hands upon me. "Business? What kind of business?" My time has run out, I can feel the cool ocean waters lapping at my feet.

"Don't worry, nosey one! You'll find out soon enough!" And like a beast after his prey he is upon me in seconds.

My body is unprepared for what comes next. Weeks of physical abuse have taken their toll on me. I can't hold out any longer.

Naraku's fist connects with the right side of my face and I go flying, landing on the cold sand with a thundering thud. My vision blurs and I literally see stars. My head throbs as the blood rushes to my head. Unable to move, I lie there, waiting for the pain to subside.

"What's your plan now?" I hear the empty voice of Kanna ask.

"We leave here. Find another place to hide. With them on the move it's too much of a risk to stay here much longer. I don't know how much they know and I will not make any mistakes this time." Naraku's voice seems far off and I can feel myself slipping away. "Firs things first," I can feel his evil aura dangerously close to mine.

"I've got just one more thing to take care of." I feel a sharp pain running down my arm but am unable to react. I'm too weak to fight it.

"What are you doing?" Kanna asks.

"Sh! Just watch!"

The smell of my own blood fills my nose and I know that whatever Naraku is doing, he has cut open my arm. The next thing I know I'm screaming in pain—more like shrieking—as arm begins to hurt even worse. My almost dead eyes snap open to see Naraku leaning over me, his own bleeding hand over the wound he created.

The pain is unbearable and I blank out, the image of Naraku's smirking face burned into my mind.

**XXX**

The next few days are spent in a deep sleep, only to occasionally awake. It's hardly a few minutes each time before the pain lulls me to sleep once again.

Sometimes Kanna is leaning over me a rag wiping way the sweat pooling on my face.

Sometimes I am in a dark room alone.

Sometimes I find myself in Naraku's arms, traveling somewhere to a place unknown to me. He smirks at me then, sometimes laughing, sometimes looking at me as if he knows something I do not. I hate those times the most.

**XXX**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…" I groan finally forcing myself to sit up. When my vision clears I am able to see that I am in a room I do not recognize. "Where am I?" My voice sounds hollow and unused.

My mouth feels dry as if it has been days since I last had a drink of water. For all I know that could be true. I have no idea where I am or how long I have been out for.

"Finally, she wakes!"

"Where have you taken me, Naraku?" I demand. "And what have you done to me!"

"Feisty now, are we?" He laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Answer me!" I order no longer able to stand his games.

Suddenly I find myself with my back against the wall, my face inches from Naraku's.

"Now you listen, miko, and you listen good! You are in no position to me ordering me around, do you **understand that**? I am the one with the power over you and you **will** do as I say, you got that?" He threatens, his cold hands holding me firmly in place.

I cough and sputter, gasping for breath. My own hands try desperately to pry his hand off my neck. My feet aren't even touching the ground and I feel as if I'm choking to death. He releases me without warning and I fall to the ground in a mangled heap.

"That's better, Miko-sama. I'll have Kanna bring you some thing to eat and drink. You've been away from us for a few days now, I'm sure you're feeling quite week. With what I have in store for you, I need you at your best!"

He leaves then and I am glad to be alone. What did he mean by "…what I have in store for you, I need you at y our best!…"?

What did he do to me? What could Naraku possibly need me for? I remember my dream… and now I know. The ultimate revenge. What could be worse than dying by the hand of the one you love most? Or killing with your own two hands, the ones you love the most?

The door opens and Kanna steps in carrying a tray with foot and water. My stomach growls. Guess I didn't notice how hungry I really was.

I glare at Kanna as she sets the food down before me. She tricked me, led me right into Naraku's trap. Now I am alone in this. I have no one to talk to. Kanna has returned to the dark side and I can no longer trust her.

"Kagome…"

"I don't want to hear it." My voice is sharp, final.

She nods and backs away, leaving me alone to eat my meal in piece.

After I have finished eating I push the tray aside and finally look around my new 'home'. This time I am surprised to see that I do have a window. At least now I won't be in constant darkness. Naraku must be feeling more secure around me. He must think I won't or can't escape from him. Funny, seeing as how my last conscious moment I was trying to do just that: escape.

Outside my window is a familiar scene, but not in the sense I would have liked to remember it from. The rocky cliffs and low hanging ledges are the exact same scenes from my dream, the one where I kill my family.

The pain comes tumbling back at that moment as I realize I will never win. _We_ can never win. Naraku's plan will come to be. My dream will come to be.

All is lost. I'm going to kill the ones I love and then _be_ killed by Naraku.

If there was any shred of chance that I would ever be free, that I would have ever escaped Naraku, it's gone now.

Gone forever.

The weak and always vulnerable Kagome has done it again.

She damned them all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow… I think this chapter turned out pretty darn good if I do say so myself. Of course, my opinion don't amount to squat if you readers don't like it. I did like writing this chapter, as things really seemed to flow together and helped me outline for the chapter following this one. But if you don't like it, it doesn't matter how I feel about it. **

**Poor Kagome. Feeling down and depressed. Weak and vulnerable. She better get herself together if she hopes to defeat that evil demon!! Me feels so bad!!**

**Be a good little reader and please Read and Review!! Thank you so much!**

_**Your one and only**_

_**Clouds of the sky**_


	11. The Unfeeling Child

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 10: The Unfeeling Child **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Here you go! Another chapter! And I wrote it up so quickly! I know! You love me, right? I got my groove back! Whoo hoo! Yeah, but I don't know for sure what direction the next chapter is gonna go… Maybe Naraku POV! That might be cool! We shall see! Maybe! **

**Special Thanks To: Karin Kinomoto, Taeniaea, CrazyPoet, juusan'ya, Catbuddy**

**Kanna's POV, the dirty traitor... or is she? We don't know for sure! Anyways, it is in Kanna's POV unless I tell you otherwise. **

**Now Read! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kanna's POV**

**.:Flashback:.**

_I watch as Naraku bends over a barely conscious Kagome. With his changeable bone sharpened claw he slits open her arm pausing to allow the blood to flow. Once he feels a good amount has bled from the wound he cuts open his own hand, allowing some blood to drip onto the ground, before pressing it to the wound he created on Kagome. _

_She shrieks in pain, the sound deafening to my sensitive demon hearing. I look away, wondering what harm I just helped set in motion. What effect could this have upon Kagome? _

**.:End Flashback:.**

Each time I relive that moment the anguish in her scream causes me to regret the harm I have caused her. I could have easily not done what Naraku asked of me. Yes, I would have been punished. He most definitely would have taken out his anger on me. Maybe that's why I still betrayed Kagome, knowing that Naraku was going to harm me. He is my master after all.

Was I was afraid he would hurt me? Do I still feel fear anymore? Do I have any emotions left within me? Do I once again fit who I was created to be? Yes. I believe I am an emotionless void once more.

But then, what is this feeling I am experiencing now? Could it be… guilt? But wouldn't that have to mean I still have some semblance of emotions left within me? Does this mean all is not lost? Or is it just my imagination? _Do I even have an imagination?_

It could even be that I only _think _this feeling I have is guilt. Maybe I remember the feeling of guilt from the time before Naraku's return and know that this is what I _should _be feeling, but in reality I am not. No feeling. Nothing.

Yes. That must be it. I only _think_ I am experiencing guilt. That's why I'm silently heading to Kagome's room with the Intention to speak with her and ask for her forgiveness. Yes, that's the reason. It's certainly not because I actually feel this way. I just know what I _should _be doing and am doing so.

As I enter the room, it takes Kagome a few seconds to register my presence. I have no scent, which is the way Naraku created me.

"_**What do you want?"**_ Her words are harsh, matching that of the gaze glaring painfully upon me. I deserve nothing less. I would understand if she hated me forever. I earned such treatment and wouldn't understand if she gave me anything less.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I answer. No emotion. If I felt any concern this is something I might ask.

"I'm fine." She turns away from me and leans against the wall, clutching her arm. The same arm that… is permanently scarred… The arm Naraku continues to inflict pain upon.

Silence reigns upon us. A reminder of the rift I created between us.

"Is there anything else you wanted? Because if that is all you needed I'd like it if you left me alone. I don't want to have to spend anymore time around you than I have too." If I had any emotions inside of me her words would have cut like a knife, slicing the heart open that I might have had.

"Kagome, I--" She interrupts me then, not allowing me to continue.

"I don't want to hear it, Kanna. You chose your path. We are friends no longer, and I would prefer it if you'd left me alone now. I only want to speak with you if I absolutely have to. I might do something I'd later regret. _If_ you cared for me at all you'd leave now."

I nod. And turn to leave, just as she requested of me. What emotion should I be experiencing now? Oh, yes. I know: Loss. Maybe even self loathing for what I have done. But of course I feel none of these things. Remember, I experience nothing. I am an empty void, created to follow the orders of my master. That is my purpose and shall forever remain so.

As I continue my way down the hall out of her room, I pass by Naraku. When he sees me his empty face breaks into a frighteningly happy smile.

"Hello, Kanna. I was just making my routine visit to the lovely, Kagome. I trust she is in a good mood today?" He asks me.

I nod. It's so much easier than speech. One nod of the head and your answer is conveyed so easily.

"Good." Naraku's grin broadens. "That will make things so much more enjoyable then." Naraku continues on his way and enters Kagome's room.

I hear what sounds like a small tussle -- a sign that Kagome is resisting his advances -- and then the coppery scent of blood fills my nose. Once a day he performs this ritual and the same thing happens each time. A small struggle, the scent of blood... and then Kagome's anguished scream.

I still have yet to understand the importance of this procedure. Only that each time he does so, Kagome becomes… less herself. She is changing and I can't seem to understand why.

It's quiet now. Kagome must have passed out again like she has done numerous times before. How many days have passed since the first time? Four? Five? How much longer is this to go on?

I hide in a shadowed corner as Naraku passes by, talking to himself. "Her spiritual powers are quite advanced… but she will succumb soon. I can feel her strength diminishing… won't be long now! Soon the miko shall be under my control."

When he is gone I step out from the shadows and head outside.

Naraku has taken us to a new hiding place very different from the island we had originally hidden ourselves on. This place suits our dark outlook much better. Rarely does sunshine down on this place. No living things grow here, no living creatures live here. Vast rocky cliffs and slopes surround us, hindering any chances of escape.

I walk up to the ledge of one cliff and look down, just to see what might be there. I'm not surprised when I can't see the bottom. It's too deep and too dark. I imagine it goes on till the end of the earth. I wonder what would happen if…

'_Kanna.'_

I jump, startled, nearly sending myself over the edge into the dark abyss below. Was that fear I just experienced? Perhaps all emotion is not lost?

'_Kanna.'_

Oh, yes. Kagura is trying to speak with me.

'**_Yes, Kagura? Did you need something?'_**

'_I just wanted an update. Can you tell us anything more about Naraku's plans? How is Kagome? Has anything changed since we last spoke? The others are getting antsy, not knowing if she is still alive or not. I haven't talked to you in almost a week. How are things going?' _

I hesitate in responding, and Kagura seems to sense something in my pause.

'_What happened?' _ She asks me, slightly worried.

'**_Naraku has put his plan into action.' _** Is all I say. **_'He's moved us too. We are no longer on the island.' _**

'_What? Where has he moved you to? Can you tell me where? And what is he planning? Do you know?! I need to know all the information you can offer me.' _She's more urgent now, her worry and fear more prominent.

'**_This new location is much different than the last. It will be very difficult for you to reach.'_** Briefly I describe our new home and then move on to other things. **_'And he is performing some kind of ritual or something on Kagome. I can see that he is planning something with her. But I can't seem to figure it out.' _**

'_What kind of ritual?' _Kagura wants to know.

'**_I don't even know if that's what you would call it. Once a day he goes to visit her and I hear her shrieking in pain. I saw him do this once. He slit open a wound on her arm and once it had bled a little, he cut his own hand and placed his wound upon hers. I don't know what it does, but each time I go to visit after he is through, Kagome she is somehow different. I can't explain how.' _**

'_I'll see if the others know about it. Maybe Sesshoumaru or Miroku can tell us something about it. Is their anything else you can tell me?' _

'**_Kagura--'_** I start to tell her about my betrayal, the horrific wrong I have caused but stop myself. I can't bring myself to tell Kagura what I have done. What if she turns her back on me as well? Is this another emotion I thought I had suppressed? **_'No. That's it. I've told you all I know.'_**

'_Okay. Well, don't hesitate contact me if you learn anything else. I'll check back soon.' _ She sounds doubtful, but still I say nothing.

The good thing about this mental connection we share— if that is the correct terminology for it— is that Kagura cannot use it to read my mind or see what I am thinking. It's an odd ability in that it only allows Kagura to know or see what I want her to, nothing more, nothing less. This aspect of our link aids me in hiding the betrayal I have done. I'm grateful for this.

Until I gain the courage— ah! Another human emotion! — Kagura will never know what harm I have caused. For some reason I can't bear to tell her. I don't understand why. I don't understand anything any more.

**XXX**

**Kagura's POV (I didn't know else's pov to put it in…) **

"Yes, I think I have heard of something like this being done before…" Miroku says after I finish telling them what Kanna has revealed to me.

"Okay… Are you gonna tell us about it?" I ask him when he remains silent for longer than I'd like.

"Yes, of course." He seems to snap out of his thoughts and stands up from the fallen log he was conveniently sitting on. "I was just thinking. I want to get my wording right…"

"Oh, will you just get on with it, Monk!" Inuyasha snaps angrily. Any information that could help him find his precious Kagome never fails to send Inuyasha into one of his moods.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! Hanyous these days…" The monk trails off when he notices the angry look the hanyou he spoke of was giving him. "Anyways… long ago I heard of this type of procedure being performed. If I remember correctly it's often used as a means to control someone. One person will mix their blood with that of the person they intend to manipulate, focusing all their energy on what they want said person to do. But for it to work the person performing the ritual must have great power to be able to manipulate the blood he is forcing inside of the victim" Miroku pauses as if to collect his thoughts and then continues again.

"The stronger the person the procedure is being performed upon, the longer it takes for the ritual to take effect. And it doesn't last forever. Once the person has performed the task he or she was intended to do, the spell is broken. From what I gather, I believe you can only control a person once. I'm also certain that those who have tried this have failed. But this is Naraku we are dealing with… He might be able to make it work."

"I think I have come across something like this once our twice in my lifetime." Sesshoumaru adds pensively. "The procedure cannot be performed on humans. They are too weak and the mixing of foreign blood kills them."

"So Naraku plans to control Kagome? But what for?" The ookami asks.

"Gee! I don't know! Do you think it might have something to do with his revenge?" I say sarcastically.

"I know _that _much! I just was wondering how controlling Kagome could achieve something like that!" He retorts, not too smartly I might add.

We all remain silent for a moment, thinking, wondering.

"Do you think he might be planning to turn Mom against us?" Minako offers, leaning against her brother for comfort. I can tell she doesn't want this to be true— that's possibly why she brought it up, for someone to tell her she's wrong.

We stare at her in disbelief, thinking her words over.

"What else could it be?" Sesshoumaru says. He was never one to lay it on ya gently, as I recall. He also never was one to lie or sugar coat things. If he was gonna tell you something it most definitely was going to the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Naraku plans to use Kagome and her abilities against us. Now that we know this the scale has tipped to our advantage. Naraku is as good as dead." Sesshoumaru says confidently, though no emotion shows on his placid features.

"S-so you think Naraku wants to control Kagome? And make her fight against us? I-I don't think I could do that! I can't fight Kagome! She's been like a sister to me!" Sango says on the verge of tears.

Humans are so emotional. I will never understand them.

Miroku wraps his arms around Sango, trying to calm her.

"Don't worry Aunt Sango. We'll save her. Now that we know what Naraku is up to there is nothing stopping us from defeating him." Ichiro says confidently. "We just won't let anything get us down. We have to keep fighting for her."

"The kid's right. We can't let something like this dampen our moods. If we are going to take Naraku out for good this time, we have to keep moving on to the next obstacle without incident." Kouga says. For once he opens his mouth and something intelligent comes out!

"Which is…?" I trail off.

"To locate Naraku. Duh!" Kouga glares at me as if I am the stupid one. I hate that baka ookami! I know our past isn't all the great, but that doesn't mean we can't move on like grown demons. I guess for someone as pig headed as him, that's impossible.

"Let me tell you one thing," I point my fan at Kouga but my words are directed at the whole group, "Naraku is not going to let himself be found until he is good and ready. Until then there is nothing more we can do. I spent years under his control. I know how he does things."

"So you expect us to just sit around while Naraku harms Kagome?" Inuyasha growls, advancing towards me. Was he always this touchy? "There is **no way** that you are not working for Naraku. You've gotta be if you're suggesting we sit on our asses while he's out there somewhere planning and scheming!"

The hanyou makes to lunge at me but is blocked by his ever so helpful half brother.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sesshoumaru? She's working for Naraku! I gotta stop her!" He fights against his brother's tightening grip on his shoulder, not even succeeding in loosing the elder youkai's hold upon himself.

"You, little brother, are out of your mind. What proof do you have the she is on the side of Naraku? Did you not see the way he treated her after our little meeting with him a few days ago? It didn't seem that she was on his side to me."

"For all we know that could be a ruse!" Good point… but it's wrong!

"This Sesshoumaru thinks not." Sesshoumaru says with an air of finality. "And we will not be 'sitting on our asses' as you so put it, but we will continue our search and send word to Shippo, telling him what is going on. I'm sure he must be curious as to what we are doing right now."

Many eyes stare upon Sesshoumaru. Since when does he care about Shippou?

"And who, I ask, are we sending to inform Shippo of what is going on?" Miroku raises an eyebrow quizzically at Sesshomaru.

"We'll send Kirara." Sesshoumaru waves his hand dismissively. "Someone write a note and attach it to her."

"There ya go. The great and powerful Sesshoumaru has spoken. Let's write that note and send Kirara off on her way." Miroku says to Sango.

Sango sighs and rolls her eyes. "Let's get this over with. You do know that once we do this, Shippo will most likely join us." Sango points out.

"Yes. But the time of great need is drawing near. We may need him with us." I say.

The group stares at me awkwardly. What did I say? "What?"

"'time of great need'" Inuyasha clarifies. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means we are gonna be fighting Naraku soon, dipshit!" Kouga informs the stupid hanyou.

And of course a pointless rumble ensues between dog and wolf. I shake my head and turn away. Maybe one will kill the other and this will all be over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So we now know a lot more! And why Naraku is doing what he is doing! Evil! So evil! I kinda liked writing in Kanna's POV. It was fun but a little on the difficult side. I'm not sure I capture her all that well. But Yes, I enjoyed writing as her very much!! **

**Kouga is so mean to Yashie-kun! Or more accurately they are all mean to each other… There is still more greatness to come! **

**Got any questions? Was there anything that was unclear to anyone? Well then, all you need too do to fix that is: **

**Read and Review!!! Please?**

**FYI (because I seem to forget to tell people this): I post updates about my stories and whatnot in my profile. Just to let you know. For example I might let you know how far along I am until I update a story, or what is taking me so long to update. Things like that. So if you are curious to see how things are going, that's where you should go. And thank you!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	12. A Compilation of Thoughts and Hopeful Wo

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 11: A Compilation of Thoughts and Hopeful Wonderings **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Once again I am back on track! You must love that I'm once again updating regularly? Yes, haha, I try! I'm having fun writing again and I think it shows in my work! I hope it lasts. Good things always come to an end… as you can see… **

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! I really enjoyed time with my family! Who had turkey?? **

**Special Thanks To: Taeniaea, Karin Kinomoto, CrazyPoet, inuyasha1818, juusan'ya, Paprika012345, Catbuddy**

**It appears we have several POV's in this chapter… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shippou's POV**

When Kirara landed in front of me, I immediately knew she was brining me news from the others. I had been waiting for so long for some kind of information as to how they were making out. How many times had called out my name just to get my attention after I had stood out here for hours, waiting for some sign?

It was during one of these periods that the neko demon arrived. I had almost lost hope of ever hearing from them when Kirara finally appeared. When she landed before me I wasted no time he reaching her and finding a note securely attached around her neck. I quickly noted its length and wondered what news it brought. Had a lot happened in this last month or two?

As I unrolled the letter, I recognized the perfect scrolling calligraphy of Miroku's handwriting.

The letter read:

_Dear Shippou, _

_I am sure that by now you must be wondering how we have been doing. I hope you haven't spent too many sleepless nights worrying about us. ---_

Of course not! These dark circles under my eyes were merely for decoration! I shake my head exasperated, and continue reading.

_Things have not changed much since we last saw each other. Our group is now whole with Kagura in our midst. (Of course it's not the same without you, but you know what I mean.) During our Travels we have only come across Naraku once. Nonetheless his appearance before us has further proved the belief that he is in fact, back. _

_Through her connection with her sister, Kanna, Kagura has been able to give us much information about Naraku and what he might be planning. Information that we might not otherwise have acquired were if not for Kagura. _

_From what we have learned, we believe Naraku is planning to use poor Kagome against us in the final battle. We are not certain, but we believe this to be true. From what Kanna told Kagura, Naraku has not been the nicest to Kagome. Of course, this was to be expected! ---_

No shit! Get on with it! Is Kagome going to be okay or not? Do you have any leads? Do you know where she is?

_Kagura has learned that Naraku wants to control Kagome with a ritual that consists of the user mixing his blood with that of the person he desires to control. To do this the user must have immense power. I have never heard of the procedure working before but if there is anyone that can do this, it's Naraku. _

_We know it does not work on humans, something to do with their body not being strong enough. Also, that if the person this ritual is to be performed upon is strong willed, it will take longer before it takes affect. Kagome is a very strong person. We know this. She will most definitely be able to resist Naraku for a long period of time. All we have to do is find her before then. _

_We have no idea where we are headed or where Naraku is located. But we have hope we will find Naraku and defeat him once again. _

_We just thought to update you on what is going on to allow you to sleep at night! There is no need for you to join us at the moment. Stay home and protect your mate. Please, do not do anything drastic! Now is no the time to rash! I cannot stress this to you enough! _

_Signed, _

_Yours truly,_

_Miroku_

Did Miroku really think that after reading this I was going to stay behind? Did any of them really believe I would stay home after learning all this? Not long after I finish reading and look up. Amaya is standing in front of me, a curious look across her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asks, indicating the letter I hold in my hands.

"Yeah." I don't want to worry her any more than I have to. In her condition she can't afford unnecessary anxiety.

"What does it say?" She persists, her eyes searching mine.

"Uh… Nothing much… just that Naraku has appeared before them once and that they have an idea as to what he might be planning." Vague and to the point… hopefully she doesn't ask for more from me.

She must sense something in my face because what she says next surprises me.

"Go." One simple word, yet it sends my heart to fluttering.

"What?" I can barely comprehend what she is telling me, did she really just order me to go?

"Go. Go to them. I know you want to." She repeats, but more forcefully this time.

"But what about you? I can't leave you alone and unprotected!" I protest, but my heart wants to meet up with my family and friends…. I must take part in this. Kagome is my mother.

"I'll be fine. I can send word to my brother. I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying with me until you return. He'll understand." She urges me… but still… I'm not ready to leave her yet.

"Are you sure…?" I have to be certain this is what she wants.

"Yes, I'm sure! This is something you have to do. If anyone understands more about a duty to your family, it's me! Don't worry, I'll be fine." She says more softly, before her voice becomes strong and demanding again. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!" She waves her hand in a shoeing motion like I am an unwanted fly circling her head.

"…" I pause unsure if what I'm doing is right. Is it appropriate for me to leave her alone... at a time like this?

Again she senses my unease and steps closer to me. She places her small hands on my shoulders and gives me one of her alluring sideways grins— one of the many things I love about her.

"Shippou, darling, I know you really want to do this. Don't worry at all about me, okay? I'm not totally defenseless. I can protect myself until my brother gets here. If you don't do this you will regret it later. I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you do not do this." She kisses my cheek. God, I love this demoness. "Go save your mother."

That's all the encouragement I need. After a chaste kiss as a final goodbye, I turn to Kirara and grin.

"Well girl! You heard her! Let's go!" I jump on the neko demon's back. "Take me to them!"

Before launching herself into the sky, Kirara lets out a massive roar and we are off, flying at a quick pace far off into the distance.

In my haste to leave I drop the letter and it flutters to the ground… Of course I fail to notice Amaya's pale hands as they retrieve the fallen parchment.

**XXX**

**Amaya's POV**

I was right. He wasn't telling me everything. I could read it in his eyes, but until I read the note... I wasn't sure. He's always been so protective of me, always there. For once I wanted to return the favor. That is why I ordered him to leave. Had I not done so, I know he would have regretted not joining them for the rest of his life.

And I also would have felt regret for holding him back.

As his mate, I know when he is not himself. When he if feeling down. I noticed his depressed and restless demeanor over this last month and it broke my heart to see him in such a state of disarray. Things only began to worsen as time without word passed by.

And at the first sign of hope how could I not let him go? I could see what he wanted. His soul was screaming to join them, showing me through his eyes. I only hope I did the right thing and didn't push him to his death. I don't know if I could live with myself if he died. I would always know that because I urged him to leave, he died. Who wants to live with something as great as that on their shoulders?

But I know I would force myself to live on. I have to keep myself alive for not only Shippou, but for our unborn child as well. To disappoint him more would break my heart. I have to be strong during times like these.

With my fox magic I am able to get a hold of my brother without leaving the safety of my home. He assured me he will be here soon. Within the hour, he had said to me.

The only thing left for me to do is wait… and try not to worry about my Shippou…

**XXX**

**Kagome's POV**

It's lonely having no one with you, no one to help you through the hard moments. Before Kanna did the unthinkable, things seemed a little more bearable. Not that they were endurable before, its just it was good to know I had a friend on the inside, someone I could turn to when things got even worse.

But now I don't have that. Kanna betrayed me and all that we worked for. She betrayed Kagura, and all the friends she had previously made. The worst part is, no one knows of the horrible and unthinkable deed she has done.

For all anyone knows, Kanna is their inside card. The one person who has tipped the scales into their playing field. But if they only knew… only knew what she really was, that she was working for Naraku…

I have changed a lot over these past few days, and not for the better. I feel… like a heavy pressure has been placed upon my heart. It's so painful… and as each day passes the pressure only becomes heavier and harder to resist. The burden placed upon my soul is one not many could stand up to.

There is not much time left before my resistance will fall and I will succumb to the darkness.

Naraku comes and goes, visiting me only to inflict more pain upon my already weakened body. He seems to take great pleasure in my screams and pleadings. I hate him.

Something is happening to me. I think I must be going crazy. After Naraku leaves me and I surrender to the darkness of sleep… I hear voices in my subconscious. They are not my own and it scares me.

What they want me to do… what they ask of me… is something my heart can't bear to do or even think of. I try my best to ignore them but find my resolve weakening. All I want is to do what they ask so the voices will leave me.

But to obey the voices, to do what they ask of me... is to do the one thing I have always feared. Can I really do that? I don't think so.

Lately though, the voices in my head… they have melded into one. One synchronizing voice, strong and sure, repeating over and over what I must do.

It says that if I do what he wants that he will go away and never come back. If I do what he wants I will be free and can live my life in peace. But what the voice does not understand is that if I do want he continues to demand of me, I will not be able to live in peace. No, not with the memory of what I had done.

I dread sleeping now. For, that is when the voice is strongest and more demanding. It's harder to resist at those times, and I find myself almost succumbing to its dark demands. But somehow I am able to fight it, able to face another day, resisting its constant speaking in my head.

My mind recognizes the owner of the voice but will not allow me to put the connections together. It says it's not time for me to know who it is. That I have to wait until the time comes.

When what time comes? What do I have to wait for?

Kanna comes in and visits me every once in a while. But I never acknowledge her presence; she knows my feelings for her. And yet, she continues to plague me. Does she not understand that I want nothing to do with her? Our friendship is over and her presence only serves to upset me more.

Still, I would rather have her company than Naraku's. I hate Naraku.

Because of him my days are spent staring at the wall, trying to fight the voice in my head. I have to be losing it. In my time they would put me in an insane asylum. What I wouldn't give to go there! It'd be a hell of a lot better than this place!

Now I must truly be crazy! What kind of sane person dreams to be committed into an insane asylum? Only a crazy person would want something so extreme as that, right?

My attention is abruptly stolen from staring at the ever so interesting concrete wall. Who has captured my attention? Why, who else but Naraku? What does he want? The same thing as the last several times he has come to me.

I barely resist this time. Why give him the pleasure of a struggle? He's going to get what he wants anyway.

Like the times before, the pain overwhelms and I fall into a less than restful sleep.

A sleep that is spent fighting the voice in my head...

**XXX**

**Naraku's POV (Ha! Finally! I was wondering when this time would come!) **

My plan is moving along perfectly now. I had anticipated things to be a little more difficult, but it seems I assumed incorrectly. My plan couldn't be coming along any smoother that is already is. All that's left to do is wait. I will _not_ allow anything or anyone to ruin this for me.

The hanyou miko will soon succumb to my wishes and things will be on the right track. Her resistance has weakened greatly, all that is left is a matter of days and she will be fully mine. I will admit she is strong-willed. How else could she have fought me this long?

But my power is far greater than hers and it is evident that she will fall soon. She is the last remaining piece to my sinister puzzle.

The excitement is very difficult to contain, but my will to have my revenge allows me to restrain it. I can't get too far ahead of myself, can I? I most definitely don't want a repeat of last time. No, I cannot allow that to occur now, can I?

My most recent look in Kanna's mirror has showed me that the Kitsune will soon join the party. Once again, only serving to make things so much easier for me in the end. I was afraid I might have to go out of my way to seek him out to kill him as well.

Ruining the lives of others brings me great satisfaction. I just love the rush! The intense feeling of destroying the happiness of another! It is something I can never duplicate any other way.

I can see it all now… the pleading for their lives… the agonizing screams… the scent of death…. My triumphant rise to power!

Just thinking of it sends me into a fit of laughter. You can't imagine the feeling of a perfectly masterful kill that has been skillfully executed!

My insane laughter continues to echo down the hall as I allow myself a moment to revel in my almost success. The end is so close now… I can almost taste it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter consists mostly of POV's. I wanted more but my mind was left empty... Nothing all that exciting just something that had to be done to move the plot along. Not to mention I have no clue where to go next. I was hoping this might help but it seems to have backfired on me. I'll try to get another chapter out soon and if not I will work on it over Christmas break. **

**I hope this chapter was somewhat satisfying. You were able to experience the thoughts of others, and what they are feeling and thinking. If done well it can be just as fulfilling as any other chapter. **

**I tried to lengthen this chapter and add a more eventful scene but could make nothing of it. So I will just have to make do with what I have and hope you will make me happy with marvelous reviews. **

**_Ideas may be helpful in furthering this story along and as always are much appreciated!_**

**Thank you, and please Read and Review!**

_**Your one and only, **_

_**Clouds of the Sky **_


	13. Cruel Fate

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 12: Cruel Fate**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I had no idea where I was going with this chapter and just sat down and started typing whatever came to mind. I hope everything turned out okay! I'm a little worried! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! Here is my present to you all! I don't know if there will be another update out of me during break… We shall see though. Now that I am part of the working class… I will be working on both Christmas and Christmas Eve… I'm a little sad about this but I'm sure the elderly that I work for will be happy to see me and have me spend my Christmas with them. Yes, I will miss my family… but in the end I think it will be all worth while. **

**So Happy Holidays to you all! You better have been good! **

**Special Thanks To: Paprika012345, Taeniaea, two.bakas.in.a.pod, Karin Kinomoto, juusan'ya, Catbuddy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha's POV**

With Kirara's quick and determined speed she returned to us in hardly more than a day's time. I was grateful for her immediate return but I was not grateful for the nuisance she brought along with her.

"Do you not listen to what you are told?" The words are out of my mouth even before Kirara's feet touch the ground.

"Since when have I ever listened to anything you have ever said?" Came the runt Shippou's quick and witty reply.

He dismounts from the neko demon, grinning as he looks me in the eyes, taunting me, desperately trying to get a rise out of me.

He thinks he is so smart, doesn't he? Well, let me show him whose boss around here!

"I specifically told you to stay home and protect your mate. Are you plain stupid? Do you not realize the severity of the situation or is it that you just do not care? Are you really that careless?!"

"How can you say that to me?! How can you even think that _I_ don't care! You think I just up and left Amaya?! I would never do such a thing! She wanted me to go, she knew how I felt! Everyday since your departure I have wondered! Amaya saw that! How could she not? And when that letter came that was my chance! After making sure she would be alright, that was when I left! I'm not brainless!" His eyes begin to water. He's about to cry. Suddenly I am reminded of how young and vulnerable he really is.

Yes, he has grown into an adequate adult, but he has not yet mastered the art of holding in his feelings. Hell, neither have I. I remember not to long ago when I was nothing but a sulking ball of mush. And I'm still learning to control my emotions! I have to at a time like this. And if Shippo is going to join us he is going to have to as well.

He continues his argument and I let him ramble on. I honestly don't have the energy to argue with him anymore. Not something you would expect from me, would you?

"Kagome is not just some random person to be rescued! She is _way_ more than that! She is the mother I never had! When I was all alone who was it that took me in? Took care of me and consoled me in a way no one else could?" His words are picking up speed as he continues on, taking on more power more meaning with each passing second. No longer is he about to cry. His tears are replaced with purpose.

"She was-- and still is-- everything to me! Do you think I could live with myself if I didn't help save her? This is my one chance to repay her for all that she has done for me. And if you think I'm going to sit back and let you take all the glory you've got another thing coming, Inuyasha!" He ends with a powerful and swift tone, something I never dreamed he had within him.

"You're right." Just two simple words and yet they hold so much meaning.

"What?" His posture relaxes and he looks at me mystified. "What did you say?"

"I said," beginning to return to my usual self, "You are right. I _agree_ with you. But know this, if you plan on joining us there will be no slacking or wining or crying or anything of the sort! Got it?" I shake my finger at the kitsune making direct eye contact. He will know I'm serious and that I _mean_ business.

Shippou rolls his eyes at me, as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me!' "Who do you take me for? I'm not a child anymore, Inuyasha! You don't have to treat me like one!" His grin has returned and he is back to his infuriating self.

"I just want to let you know that if you cause trouble, you're out of here. Do you understand that? This is **not** some game. This is between life and death. Kagome's well being is on the line and I will not stand for anyone compromising her safety."

"Don't worry, General Inuyasha!" Shippou straightens his back and salutes me. "I understand and from here on out there will be nothing but seriousness out of me."

"Knock it off!" I growl.

Shippou seems unfazed as he asks, "So what did I miss?"

"Quite a lot, my friend. Quite a lot." Miroku places his hand on the kitsune's shoulder and leads him away, taking this opportunity to go into more detail with all that has happened than he was able to in the letter.

I glare at them as they walk away. Baka, cocky, hentai, unholy monk! And Irritating, stupid, conceited kitsune! Always pissing me off!

**XXX**

**Naraku POV**

"Have you finally come to your senses?" I asked. "Has your fruitless resistance finally come to an end?" It has taken slightly longer than I would have hoped, but finally the miko had come to me with her commitment. She was the one thing slowing my progress.

"Hai, My lord. I will obey your every word." Kagome promises me. Oh, how I love the sound of that!

What would Inuyasha think when he sees that his mate was fully under _my_ control? He wouldn't like that one bit. Just imagining it sends shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Very well then. We head forward from now on." A saucy smile forms over my devilish features. "I will lead them here… to their undoing." I pause for dramatic effect before adding, "It's so good to have you with me, on my side, Kagome. If you do your job well enough, I might just keep you around." A lie, but she'll never know any better.

"As you wish, My Lord." The shell of a girl responds. No longer does she resemble her former self. The glow of life within has vanished. What a remains… is nothing but an empty skeleton to be easily molded to my wishes.

"**Excellent.** You may leave now. Kanna will take you to back to your room." I dismiss them will a wave of my hand.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Kagome nods and follows Kanna out. The two girls are so much a like now. Though Kagome still has some of her mind hidden deep within, she has become much like Kanna. She is an empty void… nothing but an emotionless drone to be molded to my needs.

Once I am alone again I begin to work on slowly lowering the barrier I had erected to keep unwanted company out. Now that Kagome has finally succumbed to my wishes it is time to bring the rest of my enemies to my domain.

With my scent now floating about in the open air it is only a matter of days before they will arrive. And only a matter of days before they meet their deaths.

The thought alone makes me giddy with excitement.

**XXX**

**Minako's POV **

It's funny how adversity can bring people together. Sure, we were close before but I can sense now that the bond we all share is even greater than it was prior to this experience. I like this closeness that has grown between us all. Not to say that I'm glad my mother was kidnapped by that monster Naraku. I would never wish for something like that. Had I know this was to happen; I would have stopped it from the beginning.

But fate is cruel at times and there was nothing I could do to stop Naraku from performing his nasty deeds. That is one thing-- among many others-- that I have learned along this journey.

The end is near, I can feel it. Soon I will be reunited with my mother. Soon I will have her back, to tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me.

For the first time in what feels like forever, I am beginning to feel happy. Or somewhat. I'm not exactly jumping for joy or anything. I'm… just as happy as anyone can be with an evil demon out to kill you and your family.

I guess I can't really explain what I am feeling. It's something you may never understand.

We continue our travels, most days just simply walking. I'm not even sure if we have a set direction or if it's just intuition leading us on. Somehow I know we are going the right way and if we just continue on the path we are going we will reach our ultimate goal.

It's almost as if we have an unseen guardian leading us on in the right direction, encouraging us to keep going.

I was so glad when Shippou joined us. I can't say the same for my father… He wasn't too happy. But I don't think it had anything to do with his feelings for Shippou. I just think he was looking out for Shippou. Whatever the case, Father seems fine about it now.

Being the newcomer, Shippou had a lot of catching up to do. Now that he is up to speed we can continue forward and become one step closer to locating Mother.

I wonder about her often. Is she okay? Is she still alive? What has Naraku done to her? What part will she play in the end? Doe she know we are coming for her?

After hours of traveling the scenery finally changes. Slowly the trees begin to shrink back, only to be replaced with protruding rocks and sharp overhanging cliffs. The ground becomes hard and harsh under my feet. What kind of barren place is this?

"Where are we?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know…" Ichiro all but whispers, taking in our new surroundings with interest.

As we continue on in this direction a scent reaches my nose. It's a new scent, and yet it is a scent I am oddly familiar with. Now that I think about it for the past several hours this new scent has been present at the tip of my nose… I had just been too busy wrapped up in my thoughts to take notice of it.

Had I paid more attention I would have noticed our quickened pace and my father's need to go faster.

What is this smell? And why is it getting stronger?

Inhaling deeply I envelop my senses fully with the new smell. My eyes snap open as I remember why I recognize this particular _scent._

It's the scent of that horrid monster, the one who caused this unwanted escapade: Naraku.

He's near by. And we are getting closer by the minute.

With this realization my insides turn to mush. This is **_it_**. I may very well see my mother again soon. But at what cost? I remember the bed time stories my mother and father told of the powerful demon, Naraku.

For all we know he could very well be even stronger then he was before. Is one of us destined to die? Will we all die?

I'm still young and have so much life ahead of myself. I don't want to die yet. But if it means saving my mother, then I will gladly take that risk. I know in my heart she would do the same for me in an instant. What kind of child would I be if I ran away at the first sign of potential risk? My loyalties lie far deeper than that and are too strong to dissolve so easily.

We quicken our pace to match that of my father's. Now that he is on the trail his determination and impatience are beginning to take over. His need to see Mother has grown far beyond his control. Were it not for Tessaiga at his side he my very well loose himself.

Thirty minutes at this brisk pace pass before the scenery changes again. A massive castle looms before us. Its obvious evil in habits this place, what with the dark shadows and overbearing sense of danger leaking from its domain. Had I not had a reason for being here I would listen to the voice in the back of my mind telling me to run away. But Mother is in there and I must save her.

We are here, at the realm of the villain Naraku. Today his reign of evil ends whether he likes it or not.

**XXX**

**Kagome's POV**

I have just received word from Naraku that my 'pathetic' family is here. This knowledge widens the whole in my heart. If Naraku has his way, mere hours remain of their short lives.

He has ordered me to stay in my room until he gives me further instructions. I am helpless to disobey him. I want to, believe me I do. I'd like to run away, to meet up with my loved ones and help them to defeat Naraku.

But I am unable to. Naraku is my master now and I am to do as he wishes. Instead of helping the side of the good, my weakness had warranted my aid to that of Naraku. An evil demon hell bent on gaining power.

Living seems so fruitless now. My fate has been sealed.… After many days I could hold out no longer and succumbed to the voices and their constant demands. I am ashamed of this failure, this stain upon my soul. I hate to admit --even to myself-- that I was tired of fighting, tired of struggling each and every day. That kind of torture can only be resisted for so long before you just….break. Your will to resist is shattered into a million pieces, gone forever. That's what happened to me. I could fight it no longer.

Besides, why make the effort when I knew in my heart everything was a lost cause? My dreams had showed me killing my family, destroying them by my own hand. How can you argue with something as set in stone as that?

I have always been the weak one and know in my heart that I will forever remain so. That was my life, my destiny. Finally my weaknesses have caught up to me. This is my end.

The only regret I have is that I am taking down those I hold dear with me.

Kagome Higurashi has finally given up. She will be the end of it all.

**XXX**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stop momentarily to take in my surroundings. This is _his_ dwelling, most definitely.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" The wolf asks, stopping besides me.

I do not even give him the satisfaction of my stone cold glare. Stupid questions are a waste of my time. "What good is your nose if you don't use it?" I admonish without so much as changing my tone of voice. "Can you not smell Naraku's revolting stench permeating the air surrounding this place?"

"Yes, but for all we know it could be a trap!" The wolf tries to justify his stupidity. "How many times has he tricked us? I am not willing to risk **_my life_** for another one of his traps!" He stomps his foot to punctuate his point.

I sigh inwardly. Oh, the injustice of it all!

"This is most definitely the place." Kagura says, saving me from the unwanted task of responding to the wolf. "I can feel it."

As the rest of the group catches up, it is the monk who speaks first. "What's the plan?"

"We invade." I reply straightforwardly. I can feel Tokijin pulsing at my side. It too, senses the battle that is to come.

I watch with unfeeling eyes as my brother and his offspring continue forward. Heading for Naraku with such a small party is not one of Inuyasha's best ideas.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" Shippou asks me, uncertain. His memories of Naraku warn him to be cautious, but now is not the time.

"You dare question me?" I say with my amber eyes bearing down upon the kitsune. Despite his growth I am still a good foot taller than the young demon.

"N-no! I just—" He stutters and I turn away focusing my attention on Naraku's base.

Satisfied, I stalk off not waiting to see if I am followed.

"It was not an accident that we came here. Naraku purposely unleashed his stench to lead us to him. This can only mean one thing; Kagome has succumbed to his wishes and his under his control. He knows we are here. This was his initial plan to begin with. Now is not the time to falter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That is most likely the only POV of Sesshoumaru's you will ever see in this story. For this I am sorry... I can only hope you liked what little of him you saw. I don't think I did too well a job with him but I tried! That's my best and you're just going to have to like it! He's just so difficult to accurately depict. Naraku is a much easier demon to write for…**

**The end is near. I can taste it! Only a few more chapters to go! I can't say how many for sure, but if I had to guess… it'd be about… 2 or 3.**

**I like writing the different POV's of characters. It's a lot of fun.**

**Thank you! Please Read and Review!!! It's the only way for me to know if you are still like this or if I am just wasting my time!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	14. Why We Love Naraku

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 13: Why We Love Naraku **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I know I said in the last chapter that that would be the only Sesshy's POV that you would get but I was able to find a place to fit in another from him. It fits kinda nicely actually. Yay for me! **

**It's funny how the three male Inu youkai are the first POV's, starting from youngest to oldest. Odd that it turned out that way… **

**Special Thanks To: Karin Kinomoto, juusan'ya, Punk Rock Miko2, Paprika012345, Taeniaea, Catbuddy**

**I kinda don't like this chapter... but I posted it anyway. I think I will look over it one more time and replace it if I make changes. Enjoy?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ichiro's POV**

With swiftness unheard of by any creature, we enter Naraku's vile home. Despite the largeness of our group we somehow manage to keep extremely quiet as we maneuver our way through the halls. No one says anything, our senses on high alert.

With Father in the lead, followed closely by Uncle Sesshoumaru, we search the dark passage ways of our enemy's domain. I don't like the feeling of intense evil this place reeks of. I can't image what it must be like for my mother to live in a place like this for so long. She must be suffering greatly.

I make sure to stay close to Minako, giving myself the duty of keeping her safe from harm and watching over her. I have always watched over her since the day she was born. I am not about to start now.

I stay cautious as we continue moving along the narrow hallway.

To me, this all seems way too easy. How could a demon as powerful as Naraku be unaware of our presence? Here we are, a party of nine—ten if you counted Kirara—and our enemy was unaware of our trespassing in his home? It just doesn't add up if you ask me. Something was up.

With my senses on high alert I continue our search through the dimly lighted hallway.

It was only a few minutes later when my father opened a door—one of many so far—and stopped suddenly. None of us were expecting the abrupt halt as we ran into him. Uncle Sesshy seemed the most angered and he voiced his opinions on the matter.

As my father regained himself an all too familiar scent reached my nose. But I would not believe it until my eyes lighted upon her.

"_Mother!" _

**XXX**

**Inuyasha's POV**

The sight before me was unspeakable in that it sent my heart racing with regret and sorrow. Kagome, my mate, and the one I promised to always protect, sat before me, in what I would call a cell. The room had no windows and only one door. It was obviously created to keep her there, trapped with no chance of escape.

It angered me that Naraku treated her this way. Like she was nothing more than a pawn. She was not some toy to be used and then trashed. I would see to it that Naraku would pay for what he had done.

She sat almost in the center of the room, all alone. She didn't even look at me as I entered. What hurt me the most was how defeated she looked and the remnants of torture endured by the hands of Naraku that covered most her arms and legs.

She was nothing but a shell of her former self and it hurt that I had allowed this to happen to her.

I reached her side in mere seconds. "Kagome! Are you alright? What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?!" I finished with a growl.

Her chocolate eyes meet mine and she smiles weakly. "I'm as good as I can be giving the situation." She says her eyes avoiding mine.

I take her chin in my arms and force her to look at me. "I swear he will pay for what he did to you." Again her eyes chocolate leave mine and I can't help wondering why…

She leans into me then, her arms wrapping tightly around me. "I missed you so much…" She breaths.

"I missed you too. You can't imagine how hard it's been without you." I whisper into her hair. I am unaware of anyone in the room with us until our children surround us, reminding me I am not alone.

"Mother…?" Minako says almost timidly.

Kagome leaves my embrace to turn her attention to our daughter.

"My babies!" She cries taking both her children in her arms. "I'm so glad you are alright! I've been so worried about you all!"

"We've missed you too." Ichiro says for both him and his sister. Minako is crying too hard to say anything.

She seems to be clinging to her mother as if afraid she'll disappear and this is all a dream. I continue to watch our reunited family as if I myself do not believe what I am seeing. Once again, there is a small tugging at the back of my mind that _something_ is just not right.

Immediately I push the doubt away.

"We should get going." Sesshoumaru says looking directly at me. I do not like the look in his eyes.

**XXX**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The ease that has brought us to the miko hanyou has sent my senses on high alert. It is not like Naraku to leave something or someone so seemingly valuable to his plan unprotected. There must be something I am missing, something that I am unaware of.

I am not fooled by her act. It's at least this that is obvious to me. The miko hanyou is not herself. I can sense the turmoil raging inside her. She is trying to fight it but her efforts aren't enough. I quickly notice that the company I am forced to journey with has not noticed this.

They are too caught up in the happiness that follows that of finding a loved one. Another weakness that comes with allowing one's emotions to cloud their judgment. It is times like these that one needs to hide these emotions, keep them deep within. One who cannot do this allows themselves to be taken by their enemy. My brother should know this lesson well, for it is this that allowed him to be duped my Naraku the first time around. And now, quite possibly he is allowing Naraku to do it again.

To appease them I allow each a few minutes to reunite with Kagome. The humans, Kitsune, the children, and Inuyasha each get their share in reconcile with the miko.

When I can stand it no longer I speak, "We should get going." I say. "It is imperative we locate Naraku rather than wait for him to come to us." My gaze lingers on that of Inuyasha's, hoping to at least convey some of my feelings on his mate's behavior.

But, I can already tell by the way he returns my glance that it has failed. What a surprise.

"He's right. We must find Naraku." Kagura agrees. "This was too easy. He's up to something." Her words mirror my thoughts.

My eyes do not overlook the sudden stiffening of the miko hanyou's form or that fact that she is suddenly avoiding my gaze. At least she knows her false visage has not fooled me. She will not pull one over on This Sesshoumaru.

"Let's get you out of here, Kagome." Inuyasha says, helping his mate to her feet.

She leans on him muttering a small 'Thanks', struggling to steady herself. Her pain is not false, that if sure. Naraku seems to have kept her in her place.

We group ourselves around the miko, her children and mate the closest and then all head out. The next faze of Naraku's demise has begun.

**XXX**

So they think they have fooled me, do they? Like, I, Naraku, would allow them to waltz in my home unless it was all part of my plan! Ha! Really, they should know better. Nothing gets by me. How stupid they really are!

It was part of my plan that I _allow_ them to enter my home, part of my plan that I _allow_ them to find Kagome. How foolish it is of them to even think I would be so weak and unaware. It seems with time they have grown dim-witted. This slightly disappoints me as I was hoping for at least some kind of challenge.

Ah well… We can't have everything now can we?

At long last the time has come for me to put my ultimate plan into action.

But first… A word with my miko slave.

**(A/N: sounds like some kind of commercial.. "But first…. A word from our sponsors…" haha! I like it!) **

**XXX**

**Kagome's Pov**

My body stiffens as the familiar feeling of **_his_** presence slips into my mind. Deep down I knew this would be coming but it's human nature to hope. I pray no one notices my sudden change.

"Kagome?" It's Inuyasha. Of course he would notice something is wrong. Damn it! "Are you alright?" His concern only makes me feel worse.

I ignore him.

"**I hope you have enjoyed this little family reunion while it lasted." **

His silky voice sends involuntary shivers down my spine.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I whisper. Far too late, I realize I have spoken aloud.

"Mother?" Minako asks apprehensively.

I turn to her, horror shrouding my face.

"**Now you've done it!" **Naraku's voice says cockily in my head. How I loath him at this point. He has ruined everything!

"**As you should have guessed it's time, little Miko-_sama_." **I hate it when he mocks me, but there is _nothing_ I can do.

With his final words inside my mind Naraku's palace begins to crumble. The floor beneath us splits in two separating me from my family.

The walls continue to crumble around us, the ceiling caving in. Kirara uses her body as a shield to protect her human master's, as does Inuyasha for our children. All around them debris continues to fall striking them occasionally.

When the dust clears nothing remains of the palace I was once entombed in. I wonder if it was all an allusion to begin with.

Inuyasha is the first to notice our separation. I can see the worry in his eyes. He has lost me once and can't bear to again.

My loved ones call out for me but the gaping whole that separates us is far too wide for any of them to be able to jump across it. The only one with a chance of making it to me is Kirara. I'm sure Naraku will soon prevent that from happening.

"**Time to make due with your promise." **Naraku's voice appears once again in my mind and I look in horror at my family.

By now they must realize something is terribly wrong. My heart is burdened with the knowledge that each and every one of them will die tonight. My poor children… to be killed in their prime even before they were able to properly experience the joys and harshness of life.

Well, they certainly will experience the harsher realities of life before they die. Naraku seems to have made sure of that.

"Welcome to my once humble abode!" This time Naraku speaks from outside my mind. But he is still there; I can feel his overbearing presence. It's a link that keeps us connected and forces me to abide by his control.

"Or... what's left of it." He mockingly.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growls deeply from within his throat. "Finally the coward shows himself!"

Naraku is unfazed by Inuyasha's insult. He merely cackled as the ground beneath us begins to shake once again furthering the gap between not my family and me.

The shifting stops only when each person is separated with their own piece of land.

Naraku's plan is to divide each threat and kill them one by one. If they are together his chances of winning are weakened… but apart… His chances are greater.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's far off voice reaches my ears. "Stay safe until I kill this Son of a…." His sentence is drowned out by a sudden gust of wind that seems to cut right through me.

I continue to stare at him knowing deep in my heart that today will be his death along with many other's whom I love deeply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not all that great of a chapter but I'm hoping better things are to come! Sorry for the shortness! I have already started on the next chapter so I don't see too long a wait until I update next. Exams are in two weeks or so, so that may slow me down a little bit.**

**What is up with FF. net lately? I've either been not getting my Alerts or getting some over and over again. And sometimes it says I've reviewed a story when I know fo sho that I haven't… Oddness… I wonder what the deal is!**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks a million!**

_**Your one and only, **_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	15. A Battle Bravely Fought

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 14: A Battle Bravely Fought **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Seeing as how Kagome has not entered the battle quite yet (but she will a little ways down) it seemed more plausible that her POV would begin this chapter. So enjoy! **

**Argh! Exams are next week! I am so not looking forward to them. I see lots of studying on the horizon! Wish me luck! Because I may need it! **

**Snow Day Monday (today!)!!! Well, kinda. We got an ice storm the night before and the buses can't exactly drive safely on the icy roads. I still got up early and was too awake to go back to bed sadly…I really tried too! But at least I got a day off school! No Chem test today! But that also meant I got to work a lot on this chapter! Added bonus, right?**

**Special Thanks To: Taeniaea, Paprika012345, juusan'ya, CrazyPoet, Punk Rock Miko2, Karin Kinomoto, Catbuddy **

**I love you guys! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome's POV**

The raging battle seemed endless and all I could do was stand there and watch. Never before had I felt so helpless. Where had the strong and courageous Kagome of the past gone? The one who hid her fear as well as she could and fought bravely to defeat Naraku? Was she really a thing of that past? Was she truly gone forever? I'd hate to believe I would never see her again.

Naraku's repeated attacks were cold and calculated. He never inflicted a wound that would kill. He was simply aiming to torture and drag out their pain as long as he was able to, leading them to a slow and prolonged death. Naraku was playing games.

Never had I seen a battle so bravely fought. Not one seemed to be giving up, surrendering to Naraku. I began to admire the strength of each individual, especially that of my children. Their first battle (and quite possibly their last) and they fought so courageously.

Once in a while an attack was made that seemed to cause much damage upon Naraku. But he remained strong. His power had grown in the time he had returned to power and it would take a lot more than my family was giving to defeat him. Still, they continued to strive and struggle, not giving up. Their determination was one to be admired.

Slowly I could feel a small magnitude hope returning to me. Maybe we could do this after all.

**XXX**

**Still Kagome's POV, but a little later**

I watched as Kouga came running towards Naraku, his eyes small slits of determination. Sango threw forth Hiraikotsu to distract Naraku and allow Kouga and opening. The attempt failed. Somehow Naraku was able to both deflect Hiraikotsu and send Kouga sprawling backwards at the same time.

When Hiraikotsu came shooting haphazardly back towards Sango, it looked as if Sango would be killed. Were it not for Kirara's quick actions Sango may have died right then and there. Kirara protected her Master like a true friend, jumping in front of her at the last second. The attack hit the neko youkai hard, sending her sprawling and knocking her out.

I could only watch as Sango ran to her long time friend and pray the Kirara was still alive.

It was several hours later and I could see the signs of fatigue setting in. It wouldn't be much longer. Naraku's grin broadened as he realized this as well. And that's when he turned to look at me. Just like in my dream. I could feel my heart skip a beat as the dread sunk in.

Now was the time I had feared the most.

I look quickly towards battle Naraku was still fighting. Only then did I notice someone was missing… Shippou. Before I could even turn around I heard a voice from behind me. Shippou's worried voice.

"Kagome?" He calls uncertainly.

"_Go away!" _I whisper harshly. My dream can't already be coming true! God, no! Please, please, god no!

I refuse to turn and face Shippou. I can't bear to look at him.

"Kagome?" He tries again. "Are you alright?"

All I want is for him to leave me before it's too late. Before I kill him.

"Shippou, if you know what's good for you, you will leave me right now!" I yell.

He seems taken aback by my sudden outburst but he does not heed my warning. When he recovers himself he steps closer to me. It is then that something compels me to look up at Naraku. He is staring at me, grinning. I have never hated him more in my life than in this moment.

As I expected his silky voice enters unwanted in my mind.

"**_Kill him."_ **He says, his cold eyes locking with mine, holding my stare. **_"Kill him now!"_ **He says more harshly this time.

My body begins to shake as I resist him. I can feel Shippou's fear. My resistance seems to anger Naraku and he is practically screaming in my mind.

"_**KILL THAT KISTUNE BASTARD!"**_

I risk a glance to my children who are fighting their hardest to save me, to bring me home. They traveled all this way, not sure of I was alive or not, and here I am letting them down. What kind of a mother am I to give up so easily? How can I so easily sanction the death of the children I birthed?

Something inside me begins to click and I'm suddenly enveloped with this warm and calm feeling. I _can_ do this. Naraku has no hold over me. I am _not_ weak!

With resolve I thought was long gone my gaze returns to Naraku's. Something in my eyes makes him angry. He is no longer smirking cockily, but blatantly glaring at me.

"**_KILL….THE…..KITSUN...!" _**Naraku orders with such force it nearly sends me reeling.

I quickly recover and using the mental link he has forced upon us, gather all my energy and shoot him a reply laced with purification energy.

"**NO!" **Never before have I wanted something more in my life. When my answer hits Naraku he falls back slightly, not believing what I had just done. I can already tell he never expected me to rebel against him.

This time I am the one smirking at him.

His hold on me suddenly was gone. And there was no way in Hell I was ever going to let him control me like that again.

Naraku let out a strangled growl, shooting a tentacle laced with poison straight for me. His attack didn't come anywhere close to me before Inuyasha dissolved the appendage to dust.

"Kagome… are you…?" Shippou says, reminding me of his presence.

"I'm fine." I turn to him with a genuine smile on my lips. "I've never felt this good, actually."

He seems once again taken aback by my sudden change in attitude before he returns my smile.

"It's good to have you back with us." He says finally.

"I feel the same way." I agree. "Now, let's kick some Naraku butt!"

Shippou's sudden gasp sends me spinning around. What could have happened to cause him so much fear?

That's when I see it. Suspended right above us in four different cages-- or more like pink bubbles-- are the loved ones we left safely behind. Or so we thought. One bubble contains Amaya, Shippo's mate. The second contains Miroku and Sango's children along with Kohaku. The third traps Rin and the fourth contain Ayame and Takuto. Their fear as they scream and bang on the hard barrier that holds them, angers me.

Momentarily all attention is drawn away from Naraku as we gaze disbelievingly to our endangered loved ones. I should have known better. Of course Naraku would pull something as vindictive as this.

"Well, Well, Well! What do we have here?" Naraku says smugly. What I wouldn't give to wipe that look off his face. "It seems once again the tables have turned."

"You bastard!" Kouga growls, clenching his teeth, frustrated.

"Now, now! Calm down Wolf boy! I won't hurt them! Provided you do exactly as I say."

"And that is…" Shippou demands his clawed hands balled up into tight fists.

"Surrender of course! Your life for theirs. It's a fair trade actually."

"Never!" Kagura yells.

"Then you forfeit their lives." Naraku's says emotionlessly.

There must be a way out of this… I glance around me looking for something, anything to get us out of this mess. I see Kanna off to the side of Naraku. She is looking right at me. I almost look away when she beckons me to look back at our trapped friends. When I do so, I see the sun shining directly above. As the lights hit them the right way I see… nothing.

That's when I realize something. It's all a trick. A ruse. Naraku has tried to fool us again. But what can I do to let the others know? If only I had a bow and arrow… or something!

As I think this that warm feeling once again envelops my form. What is it coming from?

"_Kagome," _A softer, more gentler feminine voice calls from my mind. I swear after this is all over I will be clinically **insane**. I am so tired of hearing voices that aren't mine in my head! But this is one voice I recognize and that I wouldn't mind have speaking in my head. (Insane talk there! Send me to the loony bin!)

"_Kagome," _Midoriko says again._ "I will help you as you have helped me. I will return to you the bow you used to help me defeat my demons long ago." _

I smile as the weapon appears instantly in my hands. What a beautiful piece of weaponry it is. It is just as I remember it all those years ago. A soft black with contrasting silver markings of animals and old kanji I cannot read. I take a moment to admire its exquisiteness and to trace my finger along its edges.

"Thank you," I whisper. I waste no more time in aiming the bow at the mirage of our friends. I can hear both Naraku's growl of outrage and my friends and family's strangled gasps. Naraku knows his plan is about to be revealed for what it is and the others think I have gone insane.

As soon as the arrow hits its mark the illusion flashes and our so called loved ones disappear at once.

"You tricked us!" Inuyasha is outraged once he realizes the truth.

"Are you really surprised? Of course I did! You aren't very smart, are you?" Naraku rolls his eyes.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growl this time. "No one insults my brother!" Sesshoumaru thunders.

In rage Sesshoumaru charges at Naraku, Tokijin drawn. He hits Naraku with a sickening clash but Naraku is still left standing as Sesshoumaru if flung back.

The battle cannot continue like this. If we are to have any chance of succeeding we have to do something different.

"Shippou," I say.

"Yes?"

"If we are going to do this we have to all work together as one." He nods to show his agreement. "I have a plan but for it to work we have to tell the others. That's what I need you to do. We will only have one shot if we are to do this."

"What's your plan?" Shippou leans in and I begin to describe in great detail what has go be done.

**XXX**

**Shippou's POV**

What Kagome suggested we do is most definitely not going to be easy. But I think it can work. The hardest part with be getting the word out.

I'm finding it hard to dodge both Naraku's attacks and making sure everyone knows without Naraku overhearing. The task takes me almost an hour but I somehow manage to succeed. I can tell Naraku knows something is up. He seems more alert than before.

I signal to Kagome to let her know we are ready. She nods and signals for Kagura to begin faze one of plan "Naraku Dies Today", as I have rightly fully dubbed it.

From her perch on one of her famous feathers, Kagura kicks up a huge gust of wind making it harder for Naraku to see. The downside to this plan is that it also takes away from our ability to see.

Once Kagura has done that, it is up to Minako, Ichiro, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga to distract Naraku enough to allow and opening for the rest of us.

It takes several minutes before we see our chance. We have to act quickly before Naraku realizes what we are up to.

Inuyasha starts us off with one of his great "Kaze no Kizu's", to which Sesshoumaru quickly follows up with a powerful attack from Tokijin.

Kagome lets forth an arrow, packing it with as much spiritual energy as she can to follow along side Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attacks. When it is my turn I conjure up an upgraded version of my foxfire that envelopes Kagome's purified arrow.

The four attacks combine to make one massive attack that Naraku has no chance of avoiding. Unsure of the outcome the nearest fighters make sure to generate as much distance from Naraku and his impending doom.

An explosion of unheard of proportions sends our eardrums pounding— those of us with demonic hearing especially— as the attack makes contact with Naraku. The heat it gives off is almost unbearable but we remain in place, desperate to know if he survived, hoping against all odds that he hasn't.

Finally, the dust clears and nothing but a massive crater remains. There is no sign of Naraku. Inuyasha is the first to approach where Naraku once was, followed by Sesshoumaru. The rest of us remain where we are, waiting for news we anticipate to be good.

We do not have to wait long before Inuyasha turns to face us, the biggest grin I could ever hope to see on his face. Never have I seen him so happy.

Our cheers of joy fill the area as we hug each other, some of us crying, some of us holding our feelings deep inside.

I cannot wait to get home and share the news with Amaya. I know she must be worrying about me.

**XXX**

**Minako's POV**

It's all over and I can hardly believe it. Never have I fought for something so hard in my life. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We can continue on with our lives now and move forward. Naraku is gone and this time I _know_ it's for good.

I watch as Father runs to Mother and takes her in his arms. They will never be separated again. My heart fills with joy at this thought. I turn to find Ichiro who is staring at me.

"Come on!" I say, taking him by the arm and practically dragging him towards Mother and Father.

It takes only a few seconds before he rips free of my grasp and runs ahead. I am reminded of the races we shared in our childhood and pick up the pace. It's just like old times and I can't let him win without a fight.

He beats me of course, but it all doesn't matter. After a trial so great, loosing a small battle to your brother doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

As I join in the group hug I can feel Mother's tears of joy dripping onto my ruined and blood stained clothes and I too begin to cry. This is most certainly a moment I will never forget.

I find myself looking forward to returning home, and oddly looking forward to seeing Takuto again. I really want to get away from place!

**XXX**

**Kagura's POV**

Naraku is dead and I am finally given the freedom I have yearned for for so long. I can finally live my life with not ever worrying about Naraku out there to kill me again. I can live wherever I want and love whoever I want. At this I look over at Sesshoumaru and find him staring right back at me.

As everyone else rejoices in the victory, I find myself walking over Naraku's grave, surveying the damage. I begin to kick around the remaining debris; just thinking about what I want to do with my life now that it is mine to live.

It is as I am thinking that I kick a particularly hard object. I glance down and immediately recognize the article. I gasp and tears suddenly spring from my eyes. It can't be! This isn't fair!

With tear blurred eyes I reach down and pick up Kanna's cracked and irreplaceable mirror. She was not able to escape our attack and died along with Naraku. Or maybe she didn't want to escape and due to her loyalty felt it fit to die along with her master. It was an unfair fate to one deserving so much more. Naraku never deserved her loyalty!

I am almost angry at myself for showing such a human emotion. I didn't even realize how much I had begun to care about Kanna. She really was a sister to me. I gather myself as best I can and turn around, only to find Sesshoumaru hardly a few feet from me.

Unexpectedly the tears well up again and I find myself uncharacteristically in his arms crying. I barely register his arms around me, comforting me. Had I been myself I would have thought it odd he was comforting me at all. He is the Ice King after all.

**XXX**

**Kagome's POV**

Unlike the first time we thought we defeated Naraku, we do not stop and celebrate right away. Immediately we start for home, Inuyasha carrying me on his back. I put all my energy in to that last attack and I hardly have any energy left to stand.

In my hand I carry the bow that helped us win it all. I briefly wonder why it has not returned to Midoriko as of yet.

Only when night falls do we gather together to rest. Miroku collects wood for a fire that Sango prepares. As we settle in for the night I tell the story of how Naraku came to kidnap me and what happened during the days I was with him. The part the hurt the most to reveal was Kanna's betrayal.

Despite what she had done, I had forgiven her in the end. But she had died before I could tell her such a thing. And despite my anger towards her, she had even helped me to realize that Naraku had tricked us. Were it not for her aid we all might be dead right now.

I wish she could be with us right now, but I should have known we all wouldn't make it out alive. The news of her betrayal hits Kagura the hardest but she takes the news amazingly well.

As night finally settles in, my tale is finished. I snuggle next to Inuyasha, our children on either side of us. I can see the sleep poorly hidden in their eyes and decide its time to call it a night.

We all agree and huddle together for warmth. Miroku with Sango, (Kirara snuggled in between them, she was amazingly only bruised from the battle. No severe injuries.) Kagura with Sesshoumaru (who would have thought?), and the odd pair, Kouga and Shippo.

By morning the fire is out and we head the rest of the way home. A home I thought I would never see again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! I'm tired! Are you amazed? Can you believe it? I wrote this all in one sitting! Amazing! I don't know about you but I think the battle with Naraku seemed to be lacking. I don't really know what I could have done to change it though. I always find it hard to keep track of everyone in the battle scenes (especially Shippo and Kirara) so I hope I didn't forget anyone! (I had to go back and add Kirara later though…) **

**This chapter was largely monopolized by Kagome's POV. She did have the best vantage point though. I liked it. Now it's time for me to get something to eat before I collapse from fatigue! And then I have to go back and to some editing and adding. What fun! **

**I've been on the computer for five hours typing this out so it better be a good one! Yes, that includes the editing and rereading! I better get lots of review for my hard work! Please don't hurt me! I'm not trying to be mean! I'm just asking nicely! **

**I'm guessing there is only going to be at most two chapters left. I really am sad about that. Oh well! I really hope you all enjoyed this run while it lasted! I sure did!**

**I LOVE SNOW DAYS!!!!! THREE DAY WEEKENDS RULE! **

**Thank you! And Please Read and Review!!**

_**Your one and only, **_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	16. Moving Forward

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 15: Moving Forward **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Kinda of a closer chapter. Nothing much. Still, I hope you like it! And I am so terribly sorry for taking so long to update! It's just exams came up and I had my jobs to worry about… Oh! And I even quit one of my jobs. Yep, they were treating me like crap and were confusing me with this new girl who didn't know what the heck she was doing. So when I found out my name had been taken off the call list… and that I wasn't on next months work schedule… I handed them my resignation. Of course they were _extremely_ nice about it. **

**Again I apologize; this story kinda got pushed to the side. And for that I am sorry! I hope the long wait was worth it! I had this chapter read all week but for some reason I didn't post it! Sorry!!**

**Special Thanks to: juusan'ya, CrazyPoet, Paprika012345, Inuyasha05, Catbuddy, Karin Kinomoto, Taeniaea. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome's POV**

Our first stop was Sesshoumaru's home. I was looking forward to the rest as I hadn't been able to get much these past few days. As we neared the estate, Rin came running out to greet us. She seemed relieved upon our arrival and I could see the signs of her worry. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her face was several shades paler than what I remembered.

None of us were expecting Kohaku when he followed shortly after her. What was he doing here?

"You're alright!" Rin nearly knocked each and every one of us over in her haste to hug each person in turn. It was as if she was making sure what she was seeing was real and not some mirage.

"Yes. Everything went according to plan." Sesshoumaru replied a little smugly. He seemed slightly more pleasant that his features normally allowed. It was a nice change however small it may be.

"I'm so glad you are safe, Kagome." She said to me true joy reflecting in her soft eyes.

"As am I." I agreed.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here?" Sango finally asked once the commotion had calmed down.

"I came to help you out but it seems I am too late. I just arrived here yesterday." He answered, smiling towards Rin. "Rin kept me company during that time."

Was love blooming? I couldn't be sure. Rin was a beauty and she was in her late twenties. It was odd for her to be without someone for so long. But I suspect her loyalties towards Sesshoumaru prevented this, though it was nothing more than devotion and admiration.

"I'm sorry I was unable to aid in your rescue." Kohaku added finally looking towards me. "But it seems I wasn't needed as you were brought home safe and sound without me."

"It's alright."

"Let's head in." Rin says. "I'm sure you all must be tired from all you went through."

Kouga shakes his head. "I should head back. I'm sure Ayame is worried about me." He says. "I'll see you all around. Later, Kagome."

With one final wave the wolf demon is gone, leaving nothing but a whirlwind of dust in his wake.

"I probably should go too…" Shippou trails off looking towards me uncertainly as if waiting for me to force him to stay.

"Go ahead. Amaya probably needs you." I encourage. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay." He agrees almost **too** easily. "I'll come see you once you return home. Promise me you won't let any one take you away again." He smirks as he leans in to hug me goodbye.

"I'll try." I laugh.

"Bye guys! See you later!" And the Kitsune is gone as well.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, why don't the rest of you head on inside! I'm sure you need some rest. _Kagome_ especially!" Rin's soft eyes light gently upon me.

I'm not surprised when I notice that both Sesshoumaru and Kagura have disappeared during our exchange, and still I can't help but wonder where they could have gone. I keep this thought to myself and head inside.

**XXX**

**Kagura's POV**

"What are your plans now that you are free?" Sesshoumaru asks me, not bothering to even glance in my direction. This angers me slightly but I hide it well. Two can play this game.

We walk side by side and stop once we reach the vast garden behind his large estate. Everything seems so different the second time around. I mean, I thought I was free of Naraku when we first fought him... and to have him come back… it's really got me thinking about things. Like what I want to do with my life now and where I should go?

"I don't know." I say honestly.

It's what he says next that surprises me the most.

"You are more than welcome to stay here until you decide. I'll leave that decision up to you." I look up at him then searching for something in his eyes. But they remain expressionless.

Something inside myself urges me to accept this offer, though I know in the back of my mind I may very well regret it later. But I want to get to know this demon, this almighty youkai that keeps any semblance of emotions hidden within him.

"I'd like that."

He simply nods and I follow him silently inside this estate.

**XXX**

**Kagome's POV**

Once we are alone in our room, Inuyasha wastes no more time. He seems to have lost any control he had previously and I wonder how he was able to hold back all this time. So much for the rest I was _supposed_ to be getting.

With his lips almost suffocating me, I find myself being led backwards towards the large bed in the center of the room. I realize then how much I truly missed him, his touch, his presence… how he must have suffered the day he awoke to find me absent.

His strong but gentle hands lies me down upon the bed, and I realize how weak I am to resist him. God, I missed him so much! How I was able to survive this long without him is a mystery to me.

"I missed you more than you can imagine, Kagome…" His soft breath whispers in my ear. "You have no idea..."

Despite the seriousness of the situation I raise an eyebrow comically and reply just as breathless, "Oh, I think I do."

Once again his lips claim mine in a feverish frenzy each desperate for each other's touch. It isn't long before we are lost within one another.

**XXX**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I awake the next morning with a scene I never dreamed I would witness again. Kagome, my lover, my mate is asleep in my arms. I missed waking to her beautiful face each morning. It became one of the things I took for granted and to be without it for so long made me realize how much I lived for it.

I allow my eyes to wander, to travel along her peaceful face, to her lean form until my eyes light upon the long pink scare along her arm. My anger flashes. Naraku did this to her. He hurt her! Without really thinking I find myself tracing my fingers along the soft skin, wondering how I missed it the other day.

Well… I guess I can guess why. I smirk at the memory.

Kagome begins to stir and seconds later her eyes flutter open.

"Morning." She smiles. "Did you sleep well?" She begins to stretch, slowly moving away from me but I will have none of that. I've been without her for so long there is no way I am going to waste it now!

I grab her wrist and pull her back so she is now half lying on top of me. "And where do you think you're going?"

She chuckles, a soft musical laughter that rings in my ears. "Well I was going to find our children and see how late we slept but I guess I'm not anymore."

"I don't recall saying you could leave." I retort smugly.

"Since when do I need your permission to leave?" She grins with the same old fire in her eyes.

"Since I've decided I'm not letting you out of my sight _ever_ again."

I kiss her then, a soft gentle kiss.

"In that case, would you like to come with me?" She rephrases.

"In a minute." I say mischievously rolling her over. She laughs again. We can spare a few more minutes...

**XXX**

**Miroku's POV**

"Tell you parents we said goodbye." I say to Ichiro and Minako.

"Do you want us to wake them? I'm sure they will be upset they didn't get to say goodbye." Minako replies cheerily. How greatly her spirits have lifted since Naraku's defeat.

"No, I'm sure they are tired. I'm betting they had a **late** night." I say suggestively.

Both Ichiro and Minako roll their eyes.

"Miroku!" Sango's humorous voice chastises. "Please!"

"What? I'm just stating the obvious…"

She chooses not to reply and turns her attention to Kohaku. "Are you coming home with us?" She asks.

"No. I think I will remain here for a few more days and then follow after you." I notice the strange way he looks at Rin with his endearing sideways grin.

"Alright," Sango smiles. She noticed the exchange as well. "I'll see you in a few days. Oh, and Rin, you can visit us any time. I'm sure the kids would love to see you again."

Her cheeks flush crimson. "Sure."

"Bye everyone! Be sure to send word when you have safely returned home!" I say.

After Sango, I climb on Kirara as well and we head off, the early morning sun beating down on us.

Another chapter of our life is over and it is my hope that from here on out things progress as they should, with no worries of untimely death anytime soon.

**XXX**

**Minako's POV**

It is late noon when our parents finally emerge from their room. Ichiro and I can't help but smile to each other. Time apart was the hardest on them and it's an amazing feeling to see them reunited again, to know you were one who helped bring them back together.

We inform them of Sango's and Miroku's departure, adding they grew tired of waiting for the two 'sleepy heads'. I laugh when they blush from embarrassment.

We then bade our goodbyes to Rin and Kohaku, and Uncle Sesshoumaru and Kagura. I can't help but wonder what will happen between these four after we leave.

In less than a day we are reunited with hour homelands, the places both Ichiro and I were raised. Mother seems anxious to be home and rushes inside our hut, running from room to room as if to make sure nothing has changed during her absence.

Ichiro and I leave then, heading for the well. We have decided to give our parents some alone time for a bit.

"We should probably inform Grandma and Uncle Souta of the good news." I say.

"Yeah. They must be worried." Ichiro agrees.

We continue the short walk in silence, enjoying the calm. Upon reaching the well we stop. "Are you coming with me?" I ask, resting upon the edge.

"Yeah. I think I might stay a few days as well. Ya know, just to give Mom and Dad some time _alone_." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Pervert!" But I can't help but laugh. It's just like old times. Our family is whole again and I can't help reveling in the splendor of it all.

**XXX**

**Kagome's POV**

I am finally home. After so many trials, I am finally returned to the place of my heart. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I believed I would never see this place again. But I know this time Naraku is gone **forever.**

Inuyasha has hardly left me alone since then. I think it may take him some time to stop worrying so much about me. It breaks my heart that he had to go through so much pain just for **my** sake. But it does no one good to dwell on something that cannot be changed.

I have unpacked the few belongings we had brought along this journey. The last thing that remains for me to put away is the magnificent bow Midoriko loaned to me. I can't understand why it did not return to her after Naraku's death. I was so sure she would want it back.

I slowly unwrap it from the silk blanket I had sheltered it in for out return home. I can't help but marvel at its radiant beauty and trace my hand along its smooth surface. The bow truly is a one of a kinda weapon.

I continue to remove the cover and notice a piece of parchment slowly descending to the floor. What's this? I pick it up and read:

**_To My Courageous Daughter, _**

**_I give you this gift to aid you in any struggles that may come your way. Use it well, dear one. I trust you will take great care of this rare weapon, there is none like it. It may come prove useful one day. _**

**_Midoriko_**

I am barely able to prevent the tears from streaming down my face. How could a woman whom I have only met twice in my lifetime impact my life so much? She has become someone who means so much to me and I will forever treasure the memories she holds within me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! As I said before things got busy! I hope this short little chapter was somewhat worth it. There is only one left!! Makes me sad…. --**

**Not exactly an exciting chapter or anything. It was kinda there to just clear a few things up for people. Although after rereading it I almost changed some things. Some of Kagome's and Inuyasha's POV's seemed so corny to me… I'm wondering what you will think of them… ah!**

**I'll try to get the final chapter ASAP so you are not left hanging. I already have an idea lain out for it and all that is left for me to do is type it up. **

**Please Read and Review!!**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


	17. A Happily Ever After

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue: A Happily Ever After**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: The last and _final_ chapter. Wow. I thought it would take me so much longer to complete this story. But with all your encouragement I was able to keep going. Thanks guys! You are my inspiration! Lol. **

**Due to another snow day and winter break I was able to work on this chapter quite a bit. Though, if I have another snow day I will be making days up at the end of the year and I sure don't want that! Don't take away my freedom!! **

**We had a brown out today… only during last hour. The lights went out and the TV's didn't work. Of course it was too late to send us home early… sucks…but with the seven generators my school has some of the lights in the hallways were working. It was kinda odd. DARN! Couldn't finish watching Moby Dick. **

**Special Thanks To: Paprika012345, Karin Kinomoto, Taeniaea, juusan'ya, Catbuddy. And I can't forget anyone who has ever read this story. You may never know how much you truly mean to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ichiro's POV**

Months have passed since my first _real_ adventure. An adventure, in which, I intend **never **to forget. I have learned a lot and often find myself reflecting upon those dark times here and there. Sometimes I find myself wondering if they even happened when I think about how perfect things seem now. The way we are with one another… it's almost hard to believe Naraku had caused so much pain. But everyone and a while there is a small sign (My dad making a big deal about my mother wandering off alone… etc.) that seems to cement the fact that it did happen further into my mind.

This is an adventure I will be sure to pass along to my children just as my parents have done for me. My children will know of all I have done and all my family has done to assure they have a safe and bright future.

After we returned, surprisingly the villagers welcomed us warmly. Days later they held a festival in our tribute, honoring our safe return. The ceremony was quite festive and merry. I suspect it had something to do with the fact that without our presence here there was no one to protect them from rogue demons…. I noticed that many of the villagers seemed to be missing….

Still, since then the villagers have been exceptionally pleasant to us. Perhaps a change has taken place. Do they realize the error of their ways? I certainly hope so. At present I find the younger ones are more open minded than their elders. I understand it is a slow process and given time I'm sure there will come the day when we all can live together. I look forward to the day when humans and demons can live together in some kind of peace.

Minako comes home more often now but she still spends most of her time in the modern world. It seems whenever she comes home a _certain_ wolf demon just happens to be nearby… I'll have to keep a watchful eye on him….

Sensing I have dallied enough I leave the Sacred God Tree and head for home. Just as the hut has come into sight I see that our guests have already arrived.

There is Amaya and Shippo and their pups. Amaya gave birth to twins several months ago. She birthed two healthy kitsune boys. Shippo really has his hands full with those two… Kouga and Ayame are here and Takuto is already on Minako's tail…. I better watch out for him… if he thinks he can get close to my sister without my wrath, the baka ookami has another thing coming!

Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are here as well, along with Katashi, Katana, and Kimiko. It has been so long since I have seen Kimiko. She is always away on far away demon exterminations that cause her to be absent from several weeks to months at a time. She is just like her mother was before her.

**_(A/N: For those of you who have forgotten these are Sango and Miroku's Children. Haha. They didn't make much of an appearance in the story. Katashi is a lecher just like his father and Katana and Kimiko are their daughters, Kimiko is the oldest of the three. It seems I kept with the 'K' names for them in this story. Lol. I introduced Katashi and Katana in one of the first few chapters… but Kimiko was just hardly mentioned. She didn't even have a name until this chapter!)_**

Uncle Sesshoumaru and Kagura have come as well. Over these last few months they have gotten considerably closer. I'm sure I will have a new aunt to welcome into the family soon.

Rin and Kohaku have come as well. Rin has moved to the Slayers village to be near Kohaku to be closer to him. Although, they visit Sesshoumaru often. After all without him Rin would not be alive right now.

"Ichiro! Where have you been? We've all be waiting for you!" Mother calls. "Get your butt over here before the food gets cold!"

I smile and head over to join our odd group. "I was just thinking and got carried away. I didn't realize the time." I chuckle lightly.

"Your mother was worried about you." Father says eyeing me sideways. As is his trademark, he crosses his arms.

"Sorry Dad. It won't do it again." I promise and head over the blanket set aside for the food and begin to help set things up.

Today is nothing but a family gathering my mother insisted upon having. She says she doesn't want any one to drift apart. She says it's important for us all to keep in touch and this is the only way to do it. Sometimes I don't understand her logic. But, whatever keeps her happy that's all I want.

Father is somewhat back to his old self. He has given mother _some_ of her space back but under the circumstances he has returned to is ever protective self, rarely leaving her alone. He seems to think he needs to be near her every waking second and know exactly _where_ she is and _what_ she is doing. Surprisingly, Mother is taking this very well. She's trying not to get upset with him but there are moments when she can stand him no longer. Every so often I wonder how she was able to live with him for so long!

It is Minako's laughter that startles me from my thoughts. I look up and see her **still** with Takuto. Seems I might have to keep a more thorough eye on those two than I originally thought… At that moment Takuto looks up and catches my eyes. His laughter ends and he swallows slowly. Good. Be scared. Be very scared. Minako glares at me and I grin.

I mouth, _'I'm watching you.'_

She growls disgusted, leading Takuto out of my sight.

"Time to eat!" Mother suddenly says, stopping me from chasing after my sister and stopping her from doing something stupid.

As I wait for my turn in to get my food Kimiko comes up from behind me. It has been forever since I have been able to talk to her. She has changed a lot in that time… I never realized just how pretty she really was.

"Hey." She says to me and I can feel my face turning a deep red. "How have you been?"

"Good." Smooth, Ichiro, smooth…

"I'm glad." She genuinely smiles. "I haven't been able to visit in a while. It's nice of your mother to do something like this."

"Yeah. She wants everyone to keep in touch."

"I think that's sweet of her."

"Yeah." I agree.

Once we have filled our plates we walk away together a little ways from everyone else for some privacy. I sit with my back leaned against a tree and she sits beside me.

"So, how have the demon slayings gone?" I ask just to make small talk.

Her blue eyes meet mine and I can feel my heart almost stopping. "Good. We just exterminated an awful badger demon that had possessed a headmaster's daughter last week."

"Wow. Was it hard?" I stare as the sun reflects off her ebony hair.

"A little. But I always like a challenged. Ya know, the feeling of excitement before you make the final blow, your adrenalin pumping…" The fire flashes from deep within her eyes and I suddenly have the urge to see her in action.

"Yeah, I think I know the feeling." I recall battling Naraku and remember the rush of adrenalin running through my veins.

She laughs at me then and I wonder why. Did I say something funny?

"What?"

"Your face just then. You are so cute!" She reaches to tweak the ears atop my head, ones that look exactly like my father's.

I roll my eyes and feign hurt.

"Awe, come on! Don't be like that! I was just teasing." She throws a vegetable at me to prove her point.

I turn farther away from her.

"Aren't you going to look at me? I said I was sorry. Sheesh. What is with these demons and being so touchy? Don't tell me I have to exterminate you too!"

Even I can't help but laugh at that last remark. "You? Exterminate me? Yeah, right!"

"I bet I could if I tried!" She retorts, desperate to justify yourself.

"Psh! Forget it! Like you even have a chance! I'd take you out before you even knew what hit you!"

"Alright! If that's how you wanna be! Then—"

But I don't get to finish the thought when I hear Minako singing off to the side from me, a little ways away. She strategically placed herself just out of my reach… little bitch…

"Kimiko and Ichiro sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage—"

I pick up the nearest rock and throw it at my annoying little sister. She moves out of the way just in time, much to my added anger. _"Shut up!"_ I say in my most threatening voice.

"Revenge is a bitch, big brother. Get used to it." And she walks off leaving me wallow in my embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…" I can hardly stand to look at her again but when I do I find her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, wondering what she could possibly be smiling about.

"Nothing. Your sister is just so adorable."

"Don't let her hear you say that…" I trail off.

**XXX**

**Ichiro's POV Cont**

The conversation between my mother and Sango distracts me from my time with Kimiko. I look away and train my ears on the pair to better hear what they are saying.

"_Kagome, are you expecting?"_ I hear Aunt Sango's almost shrill voice ask my mother from a few feet away.

The broadened grin on my mother's face gave it all away. With much enthusiasm she replied, "Yes. I'm about two months along now."

"That's such great news!" Sango hugs my mother and they both squeal in delight. "I'm so happy for you!"

Now that I look I can see the small signs. My mother's slightly bulging belly… and all the food she had eaten today. Demon pregnancies are a lot quicker than human ones.

"What is it?" Kimiko asks, noticing my distraction.

"It looks like I'm going to have a younger brother and sister." I reply, motioning to my mother and her mother. Both women seem to be laughing and giggling talking about what it will be like when it comes. Will it be a boy or a girl? Things like that. Things I really don't care much to hear about.

"What makes you say that?" She wonders.

"Demonic hearing." I tell her simply. "I can hear what they are saying from over here."

"_Ohhhhhh._ I forgot about that." Her cheeks turn a pale shade of pink that only enhances her beauty.

"Everyone!" Kouga's booming voice shouts, quieting all the chatter and drawing attention to himself. "I propose a toast." He raises his glass. "To Kagome and her family and the new pup on the way. May things continue as they are, and may we never have to worry about a danger such a Naraku again!"

"**Amen**!" Our voices chorus as we raise our glasses.

Ah, this is the life. I really couldn't be any luckier. Things couldn't have turned out any better than they have. I really am lucky to have a family as great as mine. And even luckier to have this beautiful woman sitting right beside me.

I couldn't have hoped for a better ending than this.

Whatever this new sibling may be (although I've got my fingers crossed for a baby brother) I will be sure to teach it all I know and to be there for it just as I was for my sister before it. The new pup will know all about my adventures and that of its parents. I'll be sure it knows how lucky it is to be here.

"To my new baby brother!" I raise my glass once more and everyone else follows. Everyone except Minako.

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" She wants to know. "For all we know it could be a **beautiful** baby girl. Just like yours truly."

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" I say semi-snidely.

"Yes, we will. But don't come crying to me when we welcome a new baby girl into the family."

I stick my tongue out at her as she walks away.

"Glad to see you and your sister are so close." Kimiko's musical laugher rings in my ears.

With my response we go into a long argument over what pests our younger siblings seem to be. Hours pass in what appears to be only minutes. With the coming of the night Kimiko and her family must head out to be home before daybreak.

As I watch her retreating form I know where I shall be spending most of my days this year. With a certain human, hoping to charm my way into her heart.

**THE END.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It only seemed right that because I began the story with Ichiro's POV, that I end it that way. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm surprised it turned out as nice as it did. Gotta love those snow days and days off, right? Although I have been back to school for just over a week… **

**My lovely Gazette entertained me as I typed this. Great music, right therr… lol**

**In case anyone is interested, I have some ideas for future works. I don't know when they will be posted but keep your eyes open for them! **

**Thanks everyone for reading!! For the last time, please Read and Review!! **

_**Your one and only, **_

_**Clouds of the Sky**_


End file.
